


Willkommener Neuanfang

by Monster144



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Doc!Sherlock, Forbidden Love, M/M, New Beginning, Psychiatrist!Sherlock, Secret love, patient!John
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monster144/pseuds/Monster144
Summary: Als John Watson zum ersten Mal die Praxis betritt, weiß er nicht, wie wichtig ihm diese Sitzungen in Zukunft sein werden. Er weiß nur, dass es so nicht weiter geht, dass er endlich wieder leben will. Egal wie anstrengend oder mühsam, schmerzvoll oder zerstörerisch, er ist an einem Punkt von dem aus es nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten gibt. Die Waffe ein letztes Mal zu erheben oder endlich wirklich Hilfe anzunehmen. Er wählt die zweite Möglichkeit und fordert sämtliche Gefallen ein, um einen zeitnahen Termin bei dem renommierten und angesehenen Dr. Sherlock Holmes zu bekommen.





	1. Irgendwann im Januar

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte erschien zuerst in vier Kapiteln auf Fanfiktion.de, diese Kapitel werden hier in einem Rutsch hochgeladen. Danach folgt jeden Monat zu einem unbestimmten Zeitpunkt (sobald das Kapitel fertig ist) ein neues Kapitel.

Der Raum ist warm, aber nicht stickig. Die Vorhänge sind weit aufgezogen und lassen ihn in die weiße Weite schauen. John musste etwas herumtelefonieren, sehr viel betteln und ordentlich zu Kreuze kriechen, aber letztlich hat er es geschafft. John Watson hat einen Termin gekriegt in dieser renommierten Praxis. Die Psychiater Mycroft und Sherlock Holmes genießen die höchste fachliche Anerkennung. Während vom Ersteren in bestimmten Kreisen behauptet wird nebenbei für die Geheimdienste tätigzusein, ist von Sherlock Holmes bekannt, dass er regelmäßig von New Scottland Yard zu Befragungen hinzugezogen wird. Unerklärlicherweise lag sein Fokus direkt auf dem Jüngeren der beiden Psychiater und Brüder. So hat John Watson schließlich alles getan, was getan werden musste um nicht auf eine Warteliste zu rutschen.  
  
Zum ersten Mal seit gut drei Monaten ist er wieder richtig aus dem Haus gegangen. Nicht nur zum Supermarkt – drei Minuten, nachdem er geöffnet hat, wenn noch niemand da ist außer der Verkäuferin – oder zu seiner Stammapotheke – die ihm die Medikamente schon liefern. Nein, er ist vor die Tür gegangen und bis zur nächsten Straßenecke gelaufen, um sich ein Taxi zu rufen. Er hat den Fahrer mit einem höflichen Nicken begrüßt und ohne Panik die gewünschte Adresse genannt. John hat bezahlt und ist ausgestiegen, alles ohne die übliche Panik oder dem Wunsch einen Rückzieher zu machen.  
  
Nun steht er hier, in diesem hellen Büro, links steht ein großer Schreibtisch aus Eichenholz, vor einigen Aktenschränken und Bücherregalen – während in den Regalen das Chaos herrscht, ist der Schreibtisch klarstrukturiert, es beruhigt John –, gegenüber vom Schreibtisch steht eine gemütliche Sitzgruppe aus einem Sessel und zwei kleinen Sofas. Dr. Holmes bedeutet John sich einfach, einen Platz auszusuchen, dem folgend lässt sich John in einen der beiden Sessel vor der Fensterfront fallen. Hier kann er dem Mann, der eventuell sein Psychiater werden wird, in die Augen schauen oder die Natur studieren.  
  
Elena hätte, kaum das John platzgenommen hat, gefragt wie es ihm geht, warum er da ist und warum er diesen Platz gewählt hat. Dr. Holmes hingegen, setzt sich einfach in den Sessel, der John gegenüber steht und beobachtet ihn interessiert. Gut fünf Minuten sitzen sie dort schweigend, Dr. Holmes fragt nicht, John antwortet nicht. Schließlich sucht John von sich aus das Gespräch:  
  
»Es kann so einfach nicht weitergehen Dr. Holmes. Seit Mitte Oktober habe ich meine Wohnung kaum noch verlassen, die Gänge zum Supermarkt um Essen oder anderes zu kaufen waren eine Qual. Ich habe noch nicht einmal mehr den Weg zu Elena bewältigen können. Wir haben ein neues Jahr und das will ich nicht mehr so verbringen. Ich möchte endlich wieder arbeiten und aus dieser tristen Wohnung ausziehen können, die ich mir mit meiner Pension nur so gerade leisten kann.«  
  
»Ich werde tun, was ich kann, damit Ihnen das gelingt Dr. Watson, aber es hängt natürlich auch davon ab, wie ehrlich Sie zu mir sind. Werden Sie sich nur auf ihren militärischen Hintergrund versteifen, oder auch auf die Familie eingehen? Ich glaube, dass Sie es schaffen können, wenn Sie nur wollen.«  
  
»Ich bin kein Arzt mehr Dr. Holmes, ich kann ja nicht einmal eine Kaffeetasse länger als eine halbe Minute halten ohne das, meine Hand zittert. Ich bin so wenig Arzt wie Soldat. Nennen Sie mich einfach nur John, das reicht mir völlig.«  
  
»Da muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen. Sie sind Arzt, vielleicht sind Sie gerade körperlich nicht fähig zu operieren, aber wären Sie kein Arzt, hätten Sie nicht die Buchtitel in meinem Bücherregal studiert und innerlich bewertet, Ihr Blick hätte nicht an den wenigen Akten geklebt die dort auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen. Und wären Sie kein Soldat mehr, dann hätten Sie sich einfach auf das Sofa gesetzt, mit dem Rücken zum Fenster. Sie aber sitzen hier in eigentlich meinem Sessel – erwähnte ich nicht gerade, dass Sie noch Arzt sind? –, haben die Tür zu diesem Zimmer genauso im Blick, wie die zum Nebenzimmer und auch was vor dem Fenster passiert. Sie hätten nicht registriert, dass die Tür neben meinem Schreibtisch zu weit weg ist und vermutlich nur in ein Bad führt, Sie hätten nicht bemerkt, dass die Eingangstüre ebenfalls zu weit weg ist und Sie hätten schon gar nicht gedanklich überprüft, ob Sie mit der Stehleuchte hinter Ihnen in der Ecke eines der Fenster einschlagen und dadurch flüchten könnten. Sie hätten nicht im Vorfeld die Beschaffenheit des Geländes studiert auf dem Sie sich befinden, wenn Sie kein Soldat mehr wären.  
  
Sie haben keine Angst vor der Umwelt _John_ , Sie wissen nur nicht mehr, jedes Geräusch zu deuten, und das macht Ihnen Angst. Sie missdeuten einen geplatzten Reifen als Explosion, die Alarmanlage eines Autos als Sirene und von den Krankenwagen und Feuerwehrsirenen will ich nicht anfangen. Sie fürchten große Menschenmengen auch nur, weil Sie sie nicht mehr überblicken können. Ohne Ihre Waffe fühlen Sie sich nackt. Sie sehnen sich in den Krieg zurück und vertrauen diesem Gefühl in der Stadt nicht. Daran können wir arbeiten, aber den wichtigsten Teil müssen Sie machen. Sie dürfen nicht lügen, weder sich noch Ihre Umwelt oder mich belügen. Wenn es Ihnen nicht gut geht, sie zum hundertsten Mal nachts aufwachen und nach der Waffe suchen, oder wenn Sie die Waffe beinahe schon manisch reinigen, muss ich das wissen, nur so kann ich Ihnen helfen _John_.  
  
Vor allem müssen Sie aufhören sich im Hinblick auf Ihre Identität zu belügen. Sie wissen nur zu gut **Captain Watson** , dass Sie noch immer ein **Doktor ** sind. Aber wenn Sie sich damit besser fühlen, werde ich Sie weiterhin John nennen, aber bitte nennen Sie mich dann auch Sherlock, das macht man so unter Kollegen.«

_**TBC** _

   _[ Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 28.01.2017 // 926 Worte]_


	2. Irgendwann im Februar

Ein Kaffee steht vor ihm auf dem niedrigen Tisch und dampft zu ihm hoch. In den letzten Wochen haben sie langsam aber sicher den Platz am Fenster gegen die Sitzgruppe getauscht. Die sogar ziemlich bequem ist, anders als dieses Designerstück aussieht. Es hat sich eingebürgert, dass schon eine Tasse Kaffee oder Tee auf dem Tisch steht, wenn er ankommt und Sherlock einen vertrauteren Tonfall anschlägt. Es ist irgendwie eigentümlich, denn egal, in welcher Stimmung er gerade ist, es steht immer das passende Heißgetränk vor ihm. Beinahe kommt es ihm vor, als würden die Verkehrkameras ihn verfolgen, aber das Gerede über Mycroft Holmes’ Verbindung zum Geheimdienst ist doch sicher nur Geschwätz?

»Sie sollten sich vielleicht weniger den Kopf über ihren Kaffee zerbrechen als langsam zu erzählen«, meint Sherlock mit einem leichten Lachen in der Stimme. Wenn John möchte, könnte er hier Stunden sitzen und über Kaffee sinnieren, doch das ist nicht Sinn der Sache. Er hat das schon oft erlebt, dass wenn man etwas nicht erzählen möchte, die einfachsten Dinge fesseln können. Abgesehen davon, dass er nicht gerade billig ist und die Krankenkasse nicht vollständig für seine Dienste aufkommt. »Sie sollten doch mittlerweile wissen, dass ich nicht beiße und nur möchte, dass Sie ehrlich zu mir sind«, setzt Sherlock in einem Spaß nach und versucht damit John die Angst zu nehmen. Zwar weiß er nicht, wovor John Watson Angst hat, oder was ihn bedrückt, aber die Anzeichen sind da eindeutig.

»Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich Fort- oder Rückschritte mache. Ich meine, ich habe alle ihre Anweisungen und Tipps befolgt aber…«, versucht John zu erklären, was er meint. Er glaubt, auf einem guten Weg zu sein, aber ist das wirklich so? Zerstört er den einen Schritt nach vorne nicht mit einem anderen nach hinten? Früher ist er nicht so von Selbstzweifeln geplagt gewesen, da hat er auch einfach mal Ruhe geben können und war mit sich im Reinen. Dass es jetzt nicht mehr so ist, stört ihn mit am Meisten. Die Welt ist voller Kritiker, da muss er doch selbstsicher sein, dass erwartet man doch von einem gestandenen Mann und Soldaten.

»Beginnen Sie vorne John. Es hetzt Sie niemand, Sie stehen noch am Anfang Ihrer Therapie. Jeder Rückschritt kann auch ein Fortschritt sein, wenn Sie ihn denn schon als Rückschritt erkennen. Kommen Sie denn mittlerweile mehr aus ihrer Wohnung raus? Haben Sie versucht, worum ich Sie vor drei Wochen bat?«, fragt Sherlock sanft, während er sich im Polster zurücklehnt.

Wieder einmal fällt John auf, dass Sherlock sich keinerlei Notizen macht; im Gegensatz zu Elena. Allerdings sollte John wohl besser auch aufhören die beiden zu vergleichen, das ist beiden gegenüber nicht fair. Elena ist eine sehr gute Therapeutin, aber für ihn nun einmal komplett die falsche. Sherlock ist da besser für ihn, er schiebt ihn manchmal an, wenn er zu lange braucht, aber er hetzt ihn dabei auch nicht.

»Ich schaffe es noch nicht, einfach spazieren zu gehen. Zumindest nicht in den großen Parks. Überall schreiende Kinder, telefonierende Anzugträger und dazwischen Radfahrer die kein Links-vor-Rechts kennen. Die tauchen einfach aus dem Nichts auf und fahren einen beinahe um.« Zum Schluss hin ist seine Stimme immer lauter geworden, er kann sich auch jetzt noch fürchterlich über diese fahrenden Attentäter aufregen. Natürlich, während seines Studium hat er selbst dazugehört und ist teilweise noch schlimmer gefahren, aber dass kann er gerade wunderbar ausblenden.

Sherlock Blick streift kurz Johns und versucht ihm ohne Worte klar zu machen, dass er, John, sich auf das wesentliche zurückbesinnen soll. Das ist auch eine der Leeren der letzten Stunden. Was will ich wirklich? Was brauche ich wirklich? Wie kann ich das – eventuell wieder – erreichen? Wie kann ich den ganzen Rest loswerden? Geistige Entrümpelung nannte Sherlock das Ganze flapsig.

»Kleine Parks gehen, mal eine Straße weiter laufen als üblich, ist auch in Ordnung und ich gehe mittlerweile fünf Straßen weiter als sonst in den Tesco. Da kennen mich die Mitarbeiter noch nicht und lassen mich einfach langsam machen. Da versucht keiner mir möglichst viel Arbeit abzunehmen und den Einkauf besonders leicht zu gestalten. Letzten Montag war ich sogar einmal um 19 Uhr da, um mir noch etwas Marmelade zu kaufen. Der ganze Laden war voll, aber ich habe es dennoch durchgestanden dort einzukaufen, wenn es auch schwer war.«

Ja, John fällt es nicht leicht, seine Schwächen zuzugeben, aber er weiß, dass es nur so funktionieren wird. Sherlock hat ihm ja schon bei seiner ersten Sitzung klar gemacht, dass er Ehrlichkeit erwartet und diese auch einer der wichtigsten Schlüssel zu einem neuen Anfang ist. Außerdem erwartet John von jedem Anderen auch hundertprozentig ehrliche Antworten, von daher…

»Das ist gut John. Es ist ein Anfang und genau den brauchen Sie erst einmal. Sie können nicht davon ausgehen, dass Sie in einer Woche schon austherapiert sind. Sie sind auf einem guten Weg. Aber, auch wenn Sie das nicht hören wollen, es wird nicht immer so gut für Sie laufen. Es gibt da noch Ihre alkoholkranke Schwester, die Tatsache, dass sie Ihren Job von zuhause erledigen können, das psychosomatische Hinken, die zitternden Hände. Da gibt es noch einiges, was uns zurückwerfen könnte!«

»Bitte?«, fragt John fassungslos und muss sich bemühen erst den Kaffee zu schlucken, bevor er die Frage stellt. Er ist knapp davor den heißen Kaffee einfach über das Tischchen vor ihm zu spucken vor Schreck. Manchmal ist Sherlock ihm wirklich unheimlich – spricht es eigentlich für John, dass er ihn gerade deswegen so interessant findet? Spricht es überhaupt für John, dass er seinen Psychiater interessant findet? Er weiß es nicht, aber es ist derzeit auch nicht wichtig.

»Woher wissen Sie das von meinem Job? Das habe ich Ihnen doch noch gar nicht erzählt? Und meine Schwester, ich sagte nie, dass sie trinkt. Und warum halten Sie mein Hinken für psychosomatisch?«, fragt John beinahe ohne Punkt und Komma. Sherlock hat ihn eindeutig auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt.

Interessiert lehnt sich John Watson in dem Sofa nach vorne, stützt sich auf die Knie und wartet ab, was Sherlock analysiert hat. Wobei, wenn er sich recht erinnert, nennt Sherlock diese Technik Deduktion, zumindest hat dieser einmal nebenbei etwas darüber erwähnt. Sherlock hat damals eigentlich mit Mary, der Arzthelferin, gesprochen und erwähnt, dass er irgendwas an irgendwem deduziert hatte. So richtig hat John es nicht verstanden, dass er es gehört hat, lag auch nur daran, dass er seine Ohren prinzipiell da hat, wo sie nicht sein sollten.

»Das war nicht sonderlich schwer John. Ich habe eine Bekannte in der Führungsriege bei Medical-Docs(dot)com. Dr. Hooper erzählte mir, dass sie einen ehemaligen Militärarzt für die Online-Beratung eingestellt haben und Sie sitzen hier schon die ganze Zeit und berichten über einen eventuellen Rückschritt. Das war sehr einfach zu kombinieren. Im Übrigen halte ich das nicht für einen Rückschritt, da Sie nun erstens Geld verdienen und wieder arbeiten, zweitens endlich wieder als Arzt praktizieren und sich drittens dennoch nicht mehr in ihrer Wohnung einschließen. Sehen sie? Sie haben es mir erzählt John, mit jeder einzelnen Silbe, jedem Vorbeugen und jedem Stirnrunzeln.

Das Telefon sagt mir alles, was ich über Ihre Schwester wissen muss. Letzten Donnerstag ließen Sie es hier liegen. Ich nahm mir die Freiheit, es mir einmal anzusehen. Auf der Rückseite sind drei X und der Name Clara eingraviert. Drei X, eine romantische Beziehung, der Preis des Handys, eine tiefe romantische Beziehung. Verlobte? Unwahrscheinlich. Ehefrau? Höchstwahrscheinlich. In Ihrer Akte steht aber, dass Sie ledig und unverheiratet sind, außerdem würden Sie ein Handy, das Ihnen ihre Frau geschenkt hat, niemals zusammen mit den Schlüsseln in die Hosentasche stecken. Also wurde es Ihnen geschenkt. Sie haben aber nicht mehr viel Familie, wer würde nach Afghanistan noch mit Ihnen Kontakt halten wollen, Sie aber nicht beherbergen? Ihre Schwester. Der Alkoholismus war ein Schuss ins Blaue, aber ein guter. Die kleinen Kratzer an der Ladebuchse. Wenn sie abends das Handy anschließen wollte, haben ihre Hände zu sehr gezittert, sodass sie mehrere Anläufe brauchte.

Aber das psychosomatische Hinken, war das einfachste an der ganze Sache. Sie wurden in die Schulter geschossen, warum hinken Sie?«

All das erklärt Sherlock Holmes in einer Geschwindigkeit, dass John Watson schwindlig wird. Er braucht einen Moment um alle Informationen zu filtern, zu verarbeiten und dann wiederum **seine** Schlüsse draus zu ziehen. Langsam lehnt er sich wieder zurück und grinst Sherlock dann an.

»Das war… fantastisch!« Noch nie in seinem Leben, hat John so etwas erlebt und es stimmt wirklich alles. Die Aussagen über Dr. Sherlock Holmes scheinen vollkommen zu stimmen. Dieser Mann ist außergewöhnlich, einer der besten Ärzte, die man in London und Umgebung finden kann. Gut, das wusste John schon seit dem Kennenlerngespräch letzten Monat, schon da hat der Arzt so einen tiefen Eindruck hinterlassen, dass John sicher war, wiederzukommen und seine Therapie bei diesem Arzt fortzuführen.

»Sie wissen schon, dass Sie das laut sagen?«, fragt Sherlock vorsichtig nach. Das ist eine neue Reaktion.

»Was sagen die Leute denn sonst?«, während er das sagt, blickt John verständnislos drein. Was ist daran nicht faszinierend? Alleine so einen Verstand zu haben, meine Güte, wie muss es in dem Kopf erst aussehen?

»Verpiss dich!«, erklärt Sherlock lapidar. Was ist das heute eigentlich für eine seltsame Therapiestunde mit Dr. John Watson? Irgendwie ist alles anders als sonst. Nun ja, das ist eigentlich auch egal. Solange es seinem Patienten hilft und den Rahmen nicht sprengt, ist alles in Ordnung. Sherlock Holmes wundert sich nur, aber auch das nicht lange, denn irgendwie macht das alles auch Sinn, dass John so reagiert.

Einerseits ist John Watson überrascht, dass man so auf Sherlocks Deduktionen reagieren kann, andererseits kann er es auch wieder verstehen. Wenn Sherlock jeden so mit seinen Erkenntnissen konfrontiert? Das kann Ärger geben. Alleine schon all die Geheimnisse die man haben konnte und die dann in einer Sekunde erkannt und ausgeplaudert wurden.

Als John sich an diesem Tag wenig später nach der Sitzung bei der Arzthelferin einen Termin holt, tritt Sherlock noch einmal auf ihn zu:

»Ich weiß, es gefällt ihnen nicht, aber wir wissen beide, was nun ansteht. Sie müssen die Liste, die wir gemeinsam erstellt haben, weiterhin abarbeiten. Natürlich, Sie hatten nun einige Erfolge, aber wir dürfen uns nicht nur um die Gegenwart kümmern und dabei die Vergangenheit außen vor lassen. Ich habe mit Dr. Hooper gesprochen, Sie haben am 18. und 19. März von ihr freibekommen. In ihrer Jackentasche steckt ein Zugticket, nutzen sie es bitte und fahren nach…«

_**TBC** _

 

_[ Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 20.02.2017 // 1721 Worte]_


	3. Irgendwann im März

»Was machst Du denn hier?«, sind ihre ersten Worte, die sie seit Langem mit ihm spricht. Genauer gesagt seit seinem Anruf aus dem Krankenhaus, damals hat er sich bei ihr gemeldet und um Hilfe gebeten, so wie sie es immer tat. John weiß nicht, was er darauf erwidern soll. Denn es überrascht ihn nicht mehr, doch es ist verletzend, immer und immer wieder. Vielleicht ist er wütend, dass sie es wieder vergessen hat, oder ist er traurig, ob dieser überaus liebevollen Begrüßung? Wahrscheinlich ist es etwas von beidem. Eigentlich hätte er es wissen müssen, besser wissen müssen, aber er hat wieder einmal das Falsche erwartet. Einfach nur das Angebot eines heißen Tees nach einer Zugfahrt von über fünf Stunden zu ihr hinaus nach Kirkcaldy. John hätte ihn garantiert nicht angenommen, sie kocht fürchterlichen Tee, doch die Geste zählt! Wenn er so drüber nachdenkt, erschreckt John jedoch am meisten, dass es ihn nicht erschreckt.

»Es ist auch schön, Dich zu sehen, Schwesterherz!«

Er kann diesen sarkastischen Ton nicht lassen, zu sehr schmerzt die Erkenntnis, dass Harriet wieder trinkt. Zu sehr schmerzt die Erkenntnis, dass ihn auch das nicht überrascht. Es ist reiner Selbstschutz für John, wenn er die Welt durch Bitterkeit und Sarkasmus betrachtet, kommt sie ihm manchmal nicht mehr ganz so schlimm vor. Wenn er Harry durch seinen Sarkasmus betrachtet, kommt ihm alles etwas weniger wirklich vor. Garantiert sollte er darüber in der nächsten Sitzung mit Sherlock reden – unglaublich, dass er bei ihm nicht mehr an Doktor Holmes, sondern lediglich an Sherlock denkt.

John sollte doch so viel Vertrauen in seine Schwester haben, dass er es nicht hätte kommen sehen können. Soll er denn wirklich das letzte bisschen Vertrauen in seine große Schwester verloren haben?

 _»Aber vielleicht hast Du nicht das Vertrauen in Harry verloren«_ , flüstert ihm eine Stimme, _»Du kennst doch das Krankheitsbild, Du weißt, wie schnell man rückfällig werden kann. Abgesehen davon, wenn Du dich besser um sie gekümmert hättest…«_

Dennoch, er kann das nicht, er will das nicht und überhaupt. John macht jetzt das, was er noch nie gemacht hat, er gibt auf und macht auf dem Absatz kehrt. Als würde jemand ahnen, was er gerade im Begriff ist zu tun, unterbricht ihn sein vibrierendes Handy. Das Handy, das ihm seine trinkende Schwester schenkte, mit dem deutlichen Hinweis, dass er ja so Kontakt aufnehmen und sich nicht auf ihre Hilfe verlassen müsste. Ein sehr schlechter Witz, noch schlechter getimt. John will es nehmen, so stark in der Hand halten, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortreten und es dann mit Schwung und Wut, neben Harry gegen die Hauswand werfen. Wut hat er genug, dennoch tut er es nicht. Weil er sich unter Kontrolle hat, weil er den Wert des Smartphones kennt – den materiellen, einen ideellen hat es für ihn nicht. Schließlich nimmt er es hervor und blinzelt verwirrt auf den Absender der Nachricht.

»Sie müssten jetzt vor dem Haus Ihrer Schwester stehen. Egal was sie sagt oder wie stark ihre Alkoholfahne ist, bleiben Sie dort! Sie haben nur diese eine Chance und müssen sie nun nutzen. Ich verlasse mich auf Sie! SH«

Manchmal ist es erschreckend, wie gut Sherlock die Dinge einschätzen kann, aber sicher weiß er, wann sein Zug angekommen ist und wie weit es ungefähr zu Fuß sein wird. Er ist ziemlich gut in diesen Berechnungen. Dennoch kommt John nicht umhin, sich einmal um die eigene Achse zu drehen und nach seinem Arzt Ausschau zu halten. Das Einzige, was er entdeckt, ist eine Verkehrskamera, die scheinbar bis gerade auf ihm ruhte und sich nun wegdreht. _Beinahe wie ein Mensch_ , schießt es John durch den Kopf. _Ich sollte mit Dr. Holmes vielleicht doch mal über meine Verfolgungsangst reden. Nach mir drehen sich doch garantiert keine Kameras um und schon gar nicht mit menschlichen Verhaltensweisen._

Letztlich geht John nicht; er murmelt nur einen Fluch, der sich sowohl auf seine trinkende Schwester, als auch auf den scheinbar allwissenden Doc beziehen kann. Schnell greift John sich seinen Koffer und geht an seiner verblüfften Schwester vorbei ins Haus. Ohne drüber nachzudenken, hängt er seine Jacke in ihrem Windfang auf, öffnet die zweite Tür und betritt den kleinen Flur. Ohne einen Blick zurück auf Harry zu werfen, stapft er die Treppe nach oben und betritt das Gästezimmer. John macht es ganz intuitiv, denkt nicht weiter drüber nach, immerhin ist es sein Elternhaus. Er wird sich diese Chance nicht nehmen lassen, von nichts und niemandem – auch nicht von sich selbst, wenn gleich sein Fluchtinstinkt immer noch in ihm brodelt. Wenn Harry ihm wieder Vorwürfe machen will, soll sie es bitte tun, aber diesmal muss sie, ob sie will oder nicht, ihm dabei ins Gesicht blicken. Sie soll einmal in ihrem Leben den Mut aufbringen, ihm alles direkt ins Gesicht zu sagen und nicht über ihre Eltern, per Nachricht oder am Telefon. Sie soll sehen, was es mit ihm macht, wie es ihm damit geht, dass er nicht so kalt wie ein Stein ist, wie sie schon des Öfteren behauptet hat.

Im Gästezimmer kann John nicht verhindern, dass er versucht die Verbindungstür zum Hauptschlafzimmer zu öffnen. Als er sie unverschlossen vorfindet, verlässt er das ehemalige Babyzimmer und untersucht stattdessen Harrys Schlafzimmer auf der Suche nach möglichem Alkohol. Als er keine Flaschen vorfindet, atmet er erleichtert auf, denn auch wenn sie wieder trinkt, kann sie noch nicht so tief drin stecken, wenn sie noch Ordnung hält. Gleichzeitig macht es John Sorgen, denn solche Ordnung hält sie meistens nur, wenn sie hofft, dass Clara zu ihr zurückkehrt und das wird Clara nicht tun. Als sie das letzte Mal gegangen ist, war es tatsächlich zu Ende, zuviel hat Harry ihr schon zugemutet und angetan. John weiß das so genau, weil ausgerechnet Clara seine beste Freundin war – bevor er herausgefunden hat, dass er sie liebt und nachdem er herausgefunden hat, dass sie nicht das ist, was er braucht – und ihn noch in Afghanistan angerufen und sich bei ihm ausgeheult hat. Kurz danach ist er angeschossen worden und Clara gibt sich seitdem die Schuld an seiner Verletzung, leider Gottes kann er genau jetzt eine Freundin wie Clara gut gebrauchen.

Wie so viele andere Gedanken wischt er auch diesen bei Seite. Er ist nicht hier, um Clara und ihrer Freundschaft hinterher zu trauern oder Harry auszuspionieren. Er ist für sich hier, für seinen verkorksten Kopf, um sich seinen Ängsten und ihren Ursprüngen zu stellen. Um sich seinen Schuldgefühlen zu stellen, von denen er bis vor Kurzem noch behauptet hat sie nicht zu empfinden, doch seine Brust ist garantiert nicht ohne Grund so seltsam eng.

Schließlich geht er zurück in sein temporäres Schlafzimmer, schließt die Tür zu Harrys und öffnet seinen Koffer. Er wird ihn nicht ausräumen, denn irgendwie weiß er jetzt schon, dass er nicht wie gedacht erst Montag morgen den ersten Zug nehmen wird. Harry wird es machen wie jedes Mal am Telefon, sie wird ihn beschuldigen ihr Leben verpfuscht zu haben. Eigentlich sollte er sich nun in die Küche begeben, dort einen Tee aufsetzen und versuchen seine Schwester auszunüchtern, damit er dieses Gespräch endlich hinter sich bringen kann. Er schafft es nicht, er setzt sich stattdessen auf sein Bett und lässt sich müde nach hinten fallen. Es ist als wolle sein Körper schon im Vorfeld auf das, was ihn erwarten wird, kapitulieren. John ist wirklich unglaublich müde und würde liebend gerne das ganze anstehende Gespräch einfach verschlafen. Doch so einfach will er es sich auch selbst nicht machen und steht schon nach wenigen Minuten Ruhepause wieder auf den Beinen, bereit endlich sein Leben in Angriff zu nehmen.

Sein Weg führt ihn aus dem Gästezimmer in den Flur, die Treppe runter und dann rechts in die Küche. Natürlich wird er sie da finden, denn auch wenn sie nicht mehr fünf und zehn Jahre alt sind, ist die Küche immer noch das Herz des Hauses. Unterdessen verlässt ihn der Mut, die Haustür scheint ihn zu locken und dennoch geht er nach rechts in die Küche.

Als er die Küche betritt, sitzt Harry schon vor einem Glas Rotwein; garantiert weder das erste noch das letzte für heute. Beinahe freut es ihn, dass sie noch Gläser benutzt. John setzt sich zu ihr, versucht den Geruch zu ignorieren und in ihrem ganzen Lallen noch einen Sinn zu finden. Was er Heraushöhren kann, ist genau das, was er geahnt hat. Weitere Vorwürfe, weitere Beleidigungen, weiterer Schmerz für ihn. Aber vielleicht muss er das auch hören, alles noch einmal durchmachen, damit ihm klar wird, was ihm jeder sagt: Es ist nicht seine Schuld, ist es nie gewesen.

John lässt Harry reden, lässt sich anschreien und beinahe anpöbeln. Wieder darf er sich anhören, dass Harry ja nur wegen ihm trinkt. Dass er nicht da war, weder um sie vom Trinken abzuhalten noch um sie vor der bösen Welt zu beschützen. John verzichtet darauf, ihr zu sagen, dass eigentlich sie auf ihn aufpassen müsste. Er verzichtet darauf auf den wachsenden Druck in seinem Brustkorb, zu reagieren. Seine Schuldgefühle helfen ihm jetzt auch nicht weiter, geschweige denn dieses verletzte Gefühl in seinem Inneren. Harry gehört zu den Menschen die, wenn sie merken, wie sehr sie jemanden verletzen, extra noch einmal weiter machen. Sie wird dann nur noch gröber und verletzender, das hat er als Kind und Jugendlicher leider schon zu oft erleben müssen.

Harry lallt und brüllt, sie weint und seufzt, sie schlägt um sich und bricht zusammen, wenn sie nicht gerade lacht. Harry durchläuft alle ihre Stadien in kürzester Zeit. John sagt nichts dazu, Harry würde ihn auch so nicht hören. Selbst wenn sie nicht betrunken und von ihren Emotionen gefangen wäre, sie würde ihn nicht hören. Harry konnte schon immer gut überhören, was ihr nicht gefiel. Es ist aber auch nicht nötig mit ihr zu reden, so gibt sie ihm mehr preis, als sie es sonst täte, sie macht ihm etwas klar, was John längst hätte ahnen können. Immer und immer wieder nennt sie Claras Namen, nennt ihn in jedem Zusammenhang, beschuldigt ihn eine Affäre mit ihrer Frau zu haben, beschuldigt sie, nicht genügend gekämpft zu haben. Immer deutlicher wird mit den Schimpftriaden, dass all ihre Gründe zu trinken nichts als Ausreden waren. Sie trinkt, weil sie ihre eigene Existenz nicht erträgt, weil sie nun niemanden mehr hat, der sie daran erinnert, dass sie auch gute Zeiten und Seiten hatte. Clara hat sie mit ihrem Trinken schon fortgetrieben, John nun auch endgültig.

John nimmt das Smartphone zur Hand das einmal ihr gehörte und es auch gleich wieder wird. Er muss nun endgültig einen Schlussstrich ziehen, er wird das tun, was sie schon einmal tat. Die SIM-Karte ist schnell entfernt, das Handy zurückgesetzt und liegt wieder auf dem Küchentisch. Sie weiß ja, wie er zu erreichen ist, wenn sie ihn erreichen will, muss sie nur telefonieren, aber er wird kein Bett für sie frei haben. Es klingt hart, das weiß er selbst und ein nicht geringer Teil von ihm, möchte all das nicht, doch er weiß, dass es so besser ist. John ist nicht für seine Schwester verantwortlich, er ist nur für sich verantwortlich.

Er steht auf und plötzlich ist es da, dieses Stechen, das schon die ganze Zeit wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihm hing. Der Schmerz explodiert in der linken Seite seines Oberkörpers und nimmt ihm die Luft. Auch ohne sein Studium ist ihm erschreckend klar, was es bedeutet. All seine Schuldgefühle, die auf ihn Druck ausübten, waren nichts anderes als der Beginn einer Herzattacke. Schwarze Punkte tanzen vor seinen Augen und seine Beine versagen ihm den Dienst, der Boden ist auf einmal so nah. Harry kann ihm nur noch nachgucken und registriert gar nicht, was da vor ihren Augen passiert, lieber gießt sie sich noch einen ein. Sein Handy ist nicht mehr funktionsfähig und auch wenn er den Notruf noch so absetzen kann; John weiß, dass er nicht mehr sprechen kann vor Schmerz, geschweige denn nach oben bis zu dem Telefon zu gelangen.

Die Punkte verdichten sich, kündigen eine Ohnmacht an, die in seinem Fall tödlich enden kann. Seine letzte Chance ist es nach draußen an die Straße zu gelangen, irgendwohin wo ihn jemand sehen und Hilfe rufen kann. Der Schmerz ist überall, schnürt ihm die Luft ab und behindert sein Denken. John kann nur hoffen und beten, dass Harry zu betrunken war um die Haustür komplett zu schließen, die Klinke wird er nicht mehr erreichen. Eigentlich müsste er längst endgültig zusammenbrechen und ohnmächtig werden, doch es gibt zwei Dinge die ihn aufrecht halten – so aufrecht man sein kann, wenn man durch einen Flur kriecht. Er ist, erstens, Captain John Hamish – fucking! – Watson und, zweitens, wird er nicht in seinem Elternhaus, dass nun seiner saufenden Schwester gehört jämmerlich krepieren.

Die Tür zum Windfang steht sperrangelweit offen, die Haustür ist nur angelehnt. Mit einer Kraft von der John nicht weiß woher er sie nimmt, kann er die Tür gerade genug öffnen und sich tatsächlich aus dem Haus schleppen. Die drei Stufen vor dem Haus fällt er mehr, als dass er sie kontrolliert überwindet, doch da verlässt ihn auch schon die Hoffnung und die Kraft. Er hat es vergessen, wie hat er es vergessen können. Das hier ist **Kirkcaldy** und nicht London, hier wird der Hund um 17 Uhr begraben und danach die Bürgersteige hochgeklappt. Weit und breit ist keine Menschenseele zu sehen, die ihm helfen kann. John bricht endgültig zusammen, seine Welt versinkt in mattem Schwarz, das ihn mit Schmerzfreiheit und Ruhe zu sich lockt. Sein letzter Gedanke gilt sich selbst und seinen Freunden, dass er alle, sich selbst am Meisten, jahrelang belogen hat. Noch einmal würde er sich nicht so verleugnen, aber dafür ist es nun zu spät. Noch einmal schaut er in die Richtung, in die er auch heute Morgen schaute und schließt dann endlich die Augen.

_**TBC** _

  _[ Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 26.03.2017 // 2281 Worte]_


	4. Irgendwann im April

Schweigend nimmt Sherlock eine einzelne Blume aus der Schale. Er denkt noch, dass ihm die weißen Lilien garantiert nicht gefallen würden und wirft sie dann in hohem Bogen in das Grab. Sherlock macht sich nicht die Mühe auszusprechen, dass genau das hier kein würdiger Abschied von seinem Patienten ist. Ein ehemaliger Soldat, der nicht ehrenhaft in einem Krieg gefallen ist, sondern in einer dunklen Nacht im Vereinigten Königreich starb. Nun wird er von einer Familie, mit der er gebrochen hatte, so bestattet, wie er es garantiert nicht wünschte. Sherlock sagt nichts dazu, denn weder könnte er sie damit erreichen – zu tief sitzt trotz allen Streits der Verlust eines geliebten Menschen –, noch wäre er als Redner erwünscht. Und was sollte es denn ausrichten? Es würde sowieso nichts bringen, egal wie gut er den Patienten kannte, oder es zumindest glaubte.

Sherlock macht es, wie er es immer macht, wenn ein Patient stirbt. Er schaut der Blume und der Erde hinterher, verabschiedet sich einmal still und verlässt dann die Grabstätte und das gesamte Friedhofsgelände. Er hat nicht das Verlangen nach einem großen Kaffeetrinken, wo sich die Lieben nun gegenseitig vorheucheln, wie schade es doch ist, dass man so lange keinen Kontakt hatte. Insgeheim wartet die Hälfte der Anwesenden nur darauf, dass das Testament verlesen wird. Das muss Sherlock sich nicht antun, er blickt noch einmal auf seine Uhr, winkt sich dann ein Taxi heran und lässt sich sofort zurück in die Praxis fahren. Es ist wie immer im Leben, auf den Tod folgt wieder Leben ohne Pause oder Gnade. »Leben ist das, was passiert, während Du eifrig dabei bist, andere Pläne zu machen«, sagte einst John Lennon. Manchmal erschreckt es sogar Sherlock, wie Recht ein Musiker haben kann.

Nach einigen Mahnungen an den Fahrer, die ihm klar machen, dass kein dummer Tourist vor ihm sitzt, fährt der Taxifahrer ordentlich. Keine unnötigen Umwege mehr, kein Herauszögern und keine Fragen mehr, die er sich eigentlich sparen könnte. Als wenig später der Wagen hält, steigt Sherlock aus und zahlt passend, bevor er schnellen Schrittes nach drinnen eilt. Er braucht noch fünf Minuten für sich, bevor er in der Lage ist den nächsten Kunden zu empfangen. Es klingt harsch und gemein, das weiß er, aber für ihn sind die Patienten eben nicht nur Patienten, sondern auch Kunden. Sie sind krank und er behandelt sie, ergo sind sie seine Patienten. Sie sichern seinen Lebensunterhalt dadurch dass die Krankenkasse ihn bezahlt, ergo sind sie Kunden.

Zielstrebig geht er auf einen der Schränke zu und öffnet ein kleines Fach, aus dem er ein Tablett nimmt. Normalerweise würde er es jetzt nicht tun, aber gerade braucht er etwas schnelle Beruhigung.

*****

Als John Watson den Raum betritt ist er kurz wie vor den Kopf gestoßen, nur zögernd geht er weiter in den Raum hinein. Nach allem was im letzten Monat passierte, kann er es nun gar nicht mehr ausstehen, wenn jemand Alkohol trinkt. Automatisch blickt er zu der Flasche, gefüllt mit goldbraunem Hochprozentigem, und dann zu Sherlocks Glas. Er versucht abzuschätzen, wie viel der andere schon getrunken hat. Doch noch bevor er eine zufriedenstellende Antwort erhalten kann, verlässt Sherlock seinen Platz am Fenster und leert das Glas. Tonlos stellt er es wieder auf seinem Schreibtisch ab.

»Bevor Sie fragen, es war mein erster und letzter Drink heute. Ich habe mich nicht betrunken John, ich habe das Glas erhoben auf einen guten Freund, der nicht mehr unter uns weilt.«

Natürlich, der Anzug, die Krawatte, alles ist etwas schicker als sonst schon bei Sherlock – es hätte ihm auffallen müssen. John fragt nicht, wer gestorben ist, denn auch wenn Sherlock für die Psychoanalysen zuständig ist, erkennt John, dass es ein sehr guter Freund gewesen sein muss. Normalerweise ist Sherlock eher distanziert, aber dass er heute so offen spricht, deutet doch sehr auf ein engeres Verhältnis hin. Kurz durchzuckt ihn der Gedanke, dass es ein Patient gewesen sein könnte – etwas, dass er Sherlock nicht wünscht, diese Erfahrung hat er schon zu häufig gemacht.

John beobachtet Sherlock, wie er das Jackett auszieht und auch die Krawatte löst, beides auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl ablegt, bevor er sich dann auf seinen angestammten Platz auf dem Sofa sinken lässt. Sherlock atmet zwei Mal durch und sieht ihn dann wieder mit dieser professionellen Miene an. Die Maske sitzt wieder. John will es in dieser Sekunde noch nicht wahrhaben, doch eigentlich würde er den privaten Sherlock Holmes viel lieber kennenlernen als den beruflichen Dr. Sherlock Holmes.

»Gut, also noch einmal von vorne. Sie lagen jetzt drei Wochen im Krankenhaus, haben Übungen und Medikamente zur Herzstärkung bekommen und leben augenscheinlich noch. Als ich Ihnen aufgetragen habe mit Ihrer Schwester zu sprechen, wollte ich das eigentlich nicht erreichen. Können Sie mir sagen, was genau passiert ist? Wir haben ja schon einiges im Krankenhaus und auch am Telefon besprochen, dennoch würde ich es hier in dieser Umgebung gerne nachholen«, erklärte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

Am Telefon ist es nicht dasselbe gewesen und später im Krankenhaus überwog die Angst, dass sie jemand belauschte. Sherlock hatte es John Watson deutlich angesehen, dass er nicht großartig dort reden wollte, so hatten sie nur ein paar Floskeln ausgetauscht und die Fakten runter gerasselt, bevor sie diesen Termin vereinbart hatten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Sherlock auch noch nicht gewusst, dass Major Sholto sterben würde, doch später wollte er den Termin nicht mehr verschieben, sie hatten ohnehin lange auf diesen Termin warten müssen. Und Sholto hätte auch nicht gewollt, dass Sherlock seinetwegen einen Patienten warten ließ.

_»Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, was genau passiert ist. Ich wurde schon sehr früh ohnmächtig und kann mich nicht mehr an viel erinnern«, sagt John Watson, während seine Erinnerungen an diesen Tag zurückgleiten._

_John bricht endgültig zusammen, seine Welt versinkt in mattem Schwarz, das ihn mit Schmerzfreiheit und Ruhe zu sich lockt. Sein letzter Gedanke gilt sich selbst und seinen Freunden, dass er alle, sich selbst am Meisten, jahrelang belogen hat. Noch einmal würde er sich nicht so verleugnen, aber dafür ist es nun zu spät. Noch einmal schaut er in die Richtung, in die er auch heute Morgen schaute und schließt dann endlich die Augen._

_Seine Atmung verlangsamt sich und während er dort liegt und die Kälte des Bodens langsam durch seine Kleidung kriecht, steht seine allerliebste Schwester in der Haustür und lacht, dass auch ihr kleiner Bruder so vor der Tür schläft. Harry registriert nicht, was dort gerade vor ihren Augen passiert, schließt die Haustür und legt sich dann in ihrem Schlafzimmer zur Ruhe. Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn sie sich am nächsten Morgen noch an diese Szene erinnern könnte; und Wunder geschehen dieser Tage nicht mehr._

_Seine Gesichtszüge sind beinahe sanft, geben kaum Aufschluss darüber, wie es wirklich in ihm aussieht. Im Schlaf und der Ohnmacht entspannen sich seine Gesichtszüge nun einmal und zeigen nicht die Schmerzen und Anstrengungen, die sein Körper gerade ertragen muss. Die Welt wirkt beinahe friedlich, die Vögel zwitschern im Hintergrund und eine Ratte kriecht seelenruhig in die Kanalisation zurück._

_Irgendwann wird diese Ruhe beispiellos durch einen heraneilenden Krankenwagen gestört. Dem geübten Auge fällt vielleicht auf, dass es kein offizieller Rettungswagen ist, sondern der einer bekannten Privatklinik. Doch weder fällt einem das falsche Logo auf, noch die gut gekleidete Besatzung, allerdings ist das auch schwerlich möglich, mit geschlossenen Rollladen. Es ist schlicht kein geübtes Auge zugegen oder wach. Aus dem Wagen springen drei Sanitäter und aus einem ihm folgenden Wagen noch weitere drei Notärzte, die den ohnmächtigen John Watson auf eine Trage verfrachten und in den Wagen bringen._

_Sie behandeln ihn noch einige Minuten im ruhenden Fahrzeug weiter, bevor alle wieder in die jeweiligen Wagen einsteigen und der Rettungswagen zurück zu seinem Ausgangsort fährt. Beinahe könnte man es als Entführung betrachten so schnell wie die beiden Wagen kamen und John Watson mitnahmen. In eine Klinik, die eigentlich keine Notaufnahme hat – eigentlich._

_Als er wieder zu sich kommt, liegt John in einem geräumigen Krankenhauszimmer, das zwar nichts mit den gemeinhin üblichen Zimmern zu tun hat, aber dennoch klar zu erkennen ist. Das Krankenbett ist eines der besten, die man derzeit auf dem Markt findet, die Möbel sind hochwertig und das Zimmer wirklich sauber. Dennoch, die Vorhänge können noch so farbenfroh sein, drei Dinge sprechen eindeutig für Krankenhaus. Drei Dinge, die John noch in halb wirren Kopf auffallen._

_Noch bevor er richtig wach ist, riecht er das Krankenhaus schon. Er hat so lange in Krankenhäusern gearbeitet, dass er beinahe am Geruch schon erkennen kann, welches Desinfektionsmittel sie verwenden. Das aufgestellte Kopfteil sagt ihm, dass er nicht in seinem einfachen Bett liegt und selbst wenn er daraus und dem Geruch nicht schlussfolgern könnte, dass er in einem Krankenhaus liegt, wüsste er es, als er die Augen öffnet._

_In seinem Arm steckt eine Kanüle, wie er sie oft genug selbst schon gesetzt hat. Der kleine Schlauch führt hoch an einen Tropf mit Kochsalzlösung, wie John mit einem Blick erkennen kann. Er versucht sich zu erinnern, was passiert ist und ganz langsam kommen die Erinnerungen wieder hoch. Harry… Oh Harry… Wie gerne würde er ihr helfen, sie ist seine Schwester und wird immer seine Schwester bleiben. Am Liebsten möchte er die Nadel aus dem Arm ziehen und zu seiner Schwester rennen, der Drang wird wohl niemals verfliegen. Egal wie oft er mit ihr bricht, wie oft er glaubt, endlich verstanden zu haben, dass er ihr nicht helfen kann, er ist ihr Bruder und er kann sie nicht so leiden sehen._

_Schließlich kommt auch die Erinnerung an seinen Zusammenbruch wieder und wie seine Schwester reagierte. Plötzlich ist es wieder da, dieses Gefühl von ›Ach leck mich doch am Arsch Welt!‹. Er ist nicht wütend, das fällt ihm als Erstes auf, er ist einfach nur traurig, dass es so gekommen ist. Doch bevor er sich weiter damit beschäftigen kann, gibt ihm sein Kopf ein neues Rätsel auf._

_Als er umgekippt ist, war außer ihm niemand auf der Straße und alle Rollläden schon längst hinunter gelassen. Seine Schwester war nicht mehr in der Lage die Rettung zu rufen, wer also war es? Wer hatte die Chance zu beobachten und ihm zu helfen? Warum liegt er in einem solchen Krankenzimmer, das eindeutig für besser betuchte Patienten reserviert ist?_

_Eigentlich sollte er langsam nach der Schwester läuten und Bescheid geben, dass er wieder wach ist, doch daran hat er noch kein Interesse. Wer hat für seine Rettung gesorgt? Wer hat ihn zusammenbrechen sehen? Wer hat solchen Einfluss, dass er eines der besten Zimmer und wohl auch eine gute Behandlung bekommt? Er kennt niemanden in einer solchen Position und zu sagen, dass es ihm Angst macht, ist dezent untertrieben._

_Johns Blutdruck schießt gemeinsam mit seinem Puls in die Luft und alarmiert die Stationsschwester. Er hört ihr Rufen, dass die aufkommende Hektik verdecken soll und es doch nicht schafft. Sie glauben er hat einen Schock oder erleidet eine zweite Herzattacke – nicht unwahrscheinlich, das muss er zugeben. Als sie in sein Zimmer stürzt, hinter ihr ein ganzer Tross Ärzte, beruhigt sie sich erst, als sie sieht, dass er wach ist. Garantiert glaubt sie, dass er sich nur gefragt hat, wo er ist. John Watson lässt ihr ihren Glauben und erinnert sich lieber daran in Ruhe zu atmen und sich zu beruhigen. Egal wem er das zu verdanken hat und egal, was derjenige dafür will, er wird keine Lösung finden, wenn er weiterhin so panisch ist._

_Die Ärzte um ihn herum beobachten besorgt, wie der Puls zwar langsam ruhiger wird, doch der Blutdruck weiter auf diesem hohen Level bleibt. Nach kurzer Beratung spritzen sie ihm ein Sedativum, dass ihn auf direktem Weg zurück in seine Träume befördert. Es wäre wichtig gewesen ihn einiger Untersuchungen zu unterziehen, wenn er wach ist, doch so wie es aussieht, können sie derzeit nur verhindern, dass sein Herz sich noch einmal überanstrengt oder ernsthaft weiteren Schaden nimmt._

_Johns Träume sind wie so oft ziemlich wirr und dennoch scheinen sie ihm etwas klar machen zu wollen. Träume, an die wir uns erinnern, sind nichts anderes als Probleme, die wir im Schlaf nicht lösen konnten, erinnert sich John. Doch als er am nächsten Morgen nach einigen grundlegenden Untersuchungen auf sein Frühstück blickt, ist es ein Gedanke, der allem plötzlich Sinn und Verstand gibt._

_»Dieses Essen könnte Sherlock für mich ausgewählt haben«, denkt er in Erinnerung an dessen deduktive Fähigkeiten._

_In seinem Kopf macht es peng, eine ganze Stadt scheint zu erleuchten. Nicht ein einzelnes Licht geht in seinem Kopf an, es ist als würde die Sonne aufgehen und alles in gleißendes Licht tauchen. John möchte sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn schlagen, die Wand mit seinem Schädel zertrümmern, so dumm kommt er sich gerade vor. Zu seinem Glück macht er nichts davon. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich nicht nur gründlich selbstverletzen, sondern auch noch Zweifel an seiner geistigen Gesundheit aufkommen lassen._

»Irgendjemand muss mich doch gesehen haben, obwohl da keiner hätte sein sollen. Auf jeden Fall muss schon bald nach meiner Ohnmacht ein Rettungswagen vorgefahren sein und hat mich in ein naheliegendes Krankenhaus gebracht. Eigentlich haben sie gar keine Notaufnahme, haben aber eine Ausnahme gemacht, weil die anderen Krankenhäuser hoffnungslos überbelegt waren«, erzählt er Sherlock. Gleichzeitig verschweigt John dennoch, was er noch so erfahren hat, oder zumindest glaubt erfahren zu haben. Er wird der Sache noch einmal nach gehen, es ist jetzt nichts, was er ausbreiten will. Vor allem nicht **hier**. John ist sich eben auch nicht sicher, ob er richtig liegt, außerdem ist Sherlock Mycrofts Bruder. Wie tief mag ihre Verbindung sein? Meist ist Blut eben doch dicker als Wasser.

Sein Psychiater sagt nichts dazu und lässt ihn erst mal weiter erzählen, sodass John erneut abdriftet und alles wieder erlebt. Sherlock weiß, dass John ihm etwas verschweigt, aber manchmal muss ein Patient Dinge zuerst mit sich selbst ausmachen. In diesem Fall wird er nicht Nachboren.

_Schon im Februar hatte er das Gefühl, dass er von Kameras verfolgt wird. Er hat es auf eine beginnende Paranoia geschoben und sich vorgenommen mit Sherlock darüber zu sprechen, doch ist er immer wieder darüber hinweg gekommen. Vielleicht wollte er auch einfach nicht zugeben, doch verrückt zu werden; immerhin war er doch auf dem Weg der Besserung. Es hat sich bis in den März gezogen, ja selbst hier hatte er ja das Gefühl verfolgt zu werden, als würden die Kameras ein Eigenleben entwickeln. Sherlocks Nachricht, die so passend kam, als er gerade aufgeben wollte, die Kamera die vorher auf ihn gerichtet war und sich dann wieder zur Kreuzung drehte. Die Kamera die sich genau in der Richtung befand, in die er zu letzt geblickt hatte, die Kamera die sich auch morgens schon um 180 Grad gedreht hatte. Kameras an gefühlt jeder Ecke._

_John wird schlecht, als er darüber nachdenkt, was das genau bedeutet. Er wird verfolgt von jemandem, der so mächtig ist, dass er das CCTV unter Kontrolle hat und nutzen kann. Es ist, als würde die britische Regierung ein Auge auf ihn haben, der gesamte Geheimdienst. Der Secret Service._

_Erneut macht es Klick und wieder möchte John sich selbst schlagen. Dr. Mycroft Holmes, dem garantiert nicht ohne Grund Verbindungen zum Geheimdienst nachgesagt werden. Mycroft Holmes, der auch an die Kameras käme, der in diesem Fall genügend Macht und Geld hätte, das hier zu ermöglichen. Ist er es? Aber was will er von ihm? Er ist für niemanden von Belang, vermutlich würde kaum einer sein Fehlen wirklich bemerken._

_Diese Fragen lassen ihn nicht mehr los, auch wenn er keine zufriedenstellende Antwort darauf findet. Was soll er denn auch denken? Irgendwie ergibt alles einen Sinn und auch wieder nicht. Dass Dr. Holmes dahinter steckt macht Sinn, aber was um Himmelswillen will er von ihm? Er ist der Patient seines Bruders; Patient in der gemeinsamen Praxis, aber er wird garantiert nicht jeden Patienten überwachen lassen. Zu viel Arbeit für zu unwichtige Personen. Es scheint, als würde der Arzt etwas wissen, von dem John keine Ahnung hat. Doch die Frage ist, was er nicht weiß. Instinktiv ahnt John, dass er es so bald nicht erfahren wird und er es eigentlich gar nicht wissen möchte. Diese Fragen wird er noch eine ganze Weile innerlich wälzen und vermutlich nicht mehr so unbedacht über die Straße gehen. Er wird von einem mächtigen Mann mit Zugriff auf CCTV verfolgt, der vermutlich Dr. Mycroft Holmes ist; und er hat keine Ahnung warum. Ein Rätsel, das seine Konzentration und Aufmerksamkeit erfordert. Vielleicht sollte er, wenn er zurück in London ist, doch mal einige alte Freunde aufsuchen, die Karriere gemacht haben._

_Aber seine Gedankengänge werden schon bald unterbrochen als sein behandelnder Arzt wie angekündigt sein Zimmer betritt, um mit ihm zu besprechen, was passiert ist._

»Was ist denn passiert John?«, fragt Sherlock natürlich im passenden Moment. _Der Mann hat ein Timing, unschlagbar!_ , denkt John sarkastisch. »Ich kann mir bei Ihnen eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass es zu viel Adrenalin war. Ihr Herz müsste das aus Afghanistan längst gewöhnt sein, deshalb hätte das gar nicht passieren dürfen.«

Sherlock verschweigt, dass er sich schuldig fühlt, dass John überhaupt in diese Situation kam. Hätte er, Sherlock, nicht voraussehen müssen, dass es zuviel für das Herz sein würde? Hätte er nicht irgendwelche Anzeichen sehen müssen? Er ist Arzt, es hätte ihm auffallen **müssen**. Und dennoch ist es ihm nicht aufgefallen.

»Es war nicht direkt das Adrenalin, das die Attacke hervorgerufen hat. Zum Glück war es auch kein Herzinfarkt! Der Kardiologe meinte, dass es eher eine Art Warnschuss gewesen sei. Scheinbar bekommt es meinem Herzen nicht, dass ich jetzt eine lange Phase voller Ruhe hatte und plötzlich wieder auf meinem alten Adrenalinlevel war.« Es ist die stark verkürzte Version ohne genaue Diagnosen und Testberichte. Natürlich, Sherlock würde sie verstehen, genauso wie er, John, sie verstanden hatte. Mit all ihren Konsequenzen, mit der Frage ob er lieber ein dauerhaft ruhiges Leben oder doch eher ein aufregenderes Leben führen will. Mit der Verzweiflung, die für ihn damit einhergeht, dass er sich für eine Seite entscheiden muss.

John weiß, er sollte mit seinem Arzt darüber sprechen, sollte sich nicht für seine Ängste schämen und dennoch kostet es ihn einiges an Überwindung Sherlock direkt in die Augen zu sehen und auszusprechen, was er selbst nicht wahrhaben will.

»Ich bin verzweifelt, ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll«, erklärt er leise, hoffend da Sherlock nicht nachfragt. Doch Sherlock hebt nur eine Augenbraue und bedeutet ihm so, doch bitte fortzufahren. Natürlich weiß Sherlock schon längst, dass er Angst hat, dennoch muss John es aussprechen.

 _Verdammt noch mal John_ , herrscht ihn sein innerer Captain an, _sei kein Feigling und rede endlich Klartext! Was soll er denn von dir halten?_

»Ich führe endlich ein ruhiges Leben, genauso eins, wie ich es immer führen wollte. Ich habe einen tollen Job gefunden, der mir wirklich Spaß macht und mir sogar eine richtige Wohnung finanzieren könnte. Ich komme immer mehr raus und fühle mich einfach so gut wie lange nicht mehr. Ich will nicht, dass das aufhört, ich fange gerade an zu genießen, was ich habe. Aber ich merke, dass es mir nicht reicht. Ich kann kein dauerhaft ruhiges Leben führen, genauso wenig kann ich aber immer in Gefahr schweben, beim letzten Versuch mich zur Zielscheibe zu machen, wurde ich getroffen. Was bitte soll ich machen?!«, bricht es aus ihm heraus. Zum Ende hin ist er immer lauter geworden um jetzt in einem Laut zu enden, den man durchaus als Schluchzen ansehen kann. Er führt ein gutes Leben, eines das er immer wollte und dennoch ist es nicht das Richtige für ihn. Er spürt es selbst und sein Körper scheinbar auch. Doch die Möglichkeit eines Lebens in der Balance aus Adrenalin und Entspannung sieht er auch nicht, er kennt nur die Extremen beider Seiten.

»Ich kann doch nicht nur so ruhig leben, aber auch immer wieder auf diesem Adrenalinpegel bleiben. Endlich ist es so, wie ich es will und ich darf es nicht weiterhin so halten«, fügt John weitaus leiser an und greift schließlich zu seinem Tee, den Sherlocks Sekretärin zwischendrin gebracht hatte. An ihm kann er sich festhalten und muss nicht hoch in Sherlocks Gesicht schauen. Er kommt sich gerade so schrecklich klein und dumm vor, unbedarft und verzweifelt – so war er doch nie!

Als Sherlock dieses Mal seine Stimme erhebt, ist sie weit weicher, als John sie jemals erlebt hat. Beinahe würde John sie als liebevoll bezeichnen, doch das ist schlicht nicht möglich. Sherlock ist Johns Arzt und die Gesetze sind ziemlich eindeutig dazu. Vielleicht können sie ja irgendwann eine gute Freundschaft etablieren, aber das wird auch schon alles sein. Sich mehr zu wünschen ist nicht gut, es wird ihm nur Probleme machen – außerdem ist ihm Sherlock als Psychiater viel zu wichtig um ihr Verhältnis durch eine Schwärmerei aufs Spiel zu setzen.

»Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich das alles nicht als so schwer darstellen wird, wie es Ihnen gerade erscheint. Die nächsten Wochen werden Sie doch sowieso medikamentös behandelt werden, oder irre ich mich da?«, John antwortet nicht, Sherlock irrt sich bei so etwas nicht, wie John nur zu gut weiß. »Wer weiß, was die nächste Zeit für Sie bereit halten wird.«

Kurz schweigen sie sich an, John lässt sich Sherlocks Worte gut durch den Kopf gehen und sieht dennoch keinen besseren Ausgangspunkt für sich. Aber er hat schon recht, denn was bringt es ihm, wenn er sich jetzt verrückt macht?

»Aber immerhin passiert Ihnen auch Gutes«, sagt Sherlock und bringt John so dazu ihn wieder anzusehen. Was hat er jetzt schon wieder deduziert, fragt sich John nicht zu Unrecht. Manchmal erscheint es ihm so, als wüsste Sherlock schon alles, bevor er es selbst weiß. John würde es nicht gruselig nennen, aber es ist manchmal doch dezent unheimlich. Und faszinierend, und unheimlich, und faszi… »Ich habe Sie vor ein paar Tagen in Coram’s Fields gesehen. Scheinbar haben Sie Ihren Radius ja noch einmal um einiges erweitert.« Erklärt Sherlock schließlich und beobachtet genau Johns Reaktion.

»Tatsächlich gehe ich dort mittlerweile jeden Samstag und Sonntag hin. Nachmittags ist es dort einfach wunderbar«, sagt John nicht ohne Stolz. Es ist ein ziemlicher Weg für ihn, er muss mit der Metro fahren und sich durch Touristenmassen quälen, dennoch tut er es. Auch jetzt nach seiner Herzattacke. Ja doch, das ist etwas, dass ihn unglaublich stolz macht. Und zu sehen, wie dort kleine Kinder spielen und noch nichts von der Welt die sie erwartet ahnen, macht ihn hoffnungsfroh, dass sie vielleicht so manches doch nicht sehen müssen.

Sie reden noch etwas weiter über seine Fortschritte und seinen Radius, bis sich ihre heutige Sitzung langsam dem Ende nähert. Sherlock spricht John noch einmal Mut zu und verabschiedet ihn dann, mit den Worten, dass alles schon nicht so schlimm werden wird, wie er gerade glaubt. Sherlock schenkt ihm ein Lächeln, dass so viel mehr ausdrücken soll, als es ein Schulterklopfen könnte und wünscht ihm dann eine schöne Woche.

Kaum hat John das Büro verlassen, lässt Sherlock seine Maske fallen. Etwas anderes war es heute den ganzen Tag nicht, vielleicht wirkte er deshalb so teilnahmslos. Zumindest kam er sich selbst teilnahmslos vor. Er konnte sich kaum konzentrieren und wird heute Abend wohl noch einmal die Tonbänder abhören müssen. Ein Glück, dass er doch immer Aufzeichnungen anfertigt, wenn gleich er sie so selten braucht.

Major Sholto, einfach so von einem Auto überfahren, irgendwie will es ihm nicht einleuchten. Aber ihm geht auch zuviel im Kopf herum. Immerhin kannten sie sich zu gut und zu lange, als dass er seinen Tod einfach so wegstecken könnte.

Die Gedanken, die er auf dem Friedhof hatte, die viel zu persönlich waren. Die er nicht über Sholto, sondern über John Watson hatte. Dr. John Watson, der derzeit seine Gedanken beherrschte und es nicht sollte. Er hatte mit fünf kleinen Sätzen seine ganze Argumentation ins Fallen gebracht. Sherlock stützte sie auf zwei Pfeiler, die eine Basis bildeten, dass er sich selbst nicht verlor. Nun stand von beiden Pfeilern allerdings nur noch der eine, der besagte, dass John Watson noch immer ein Patient war. Dennoch, der Turm wackelte kräftig seit Johns Verabschiedung.

John war eigentlich schon zur Tür raus, hatte die Hand nur noch an der Klinke um sie zu schließen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und Sherlock ins Gesicht schaute:

»Als ich in Kirkcaldy vor meinem Elternhaus lag, habe ich nur eines bereut. Dass ich meinen Freunden und mir selbst gegenüber nicht aufrichtig war. Ich weiß, dass ich auch in unseren Gesprächen immer wieder betont habe nicht schwul zu sein und das stimmt auch immer noch, aber um ehrlich zu sein: Bi war ich schon immer. Das sollten Sie vielleicht mit in ihre Akte nehmen.«

Und mit diesem Ausspruch und seinem Lächeln ist die Stütze eingestürzt, wie ein Hochhaus, das in einem Rutsch gesprengt wurde. Ein Kartenhaus, das in sich zusammenfällt. Während John sich wieder abgewendet und diesmal endgültig das Zimmer verlassen hat, entgltiten Sherlock die Gesichtszüge. Behände musste er seine Argumentation, einen ganzen Turm wieder umbauen, sodass er im Gleichgewicht ist und nicht doch noch zusammen fallen wird. Das ganze Konzept von »nicht schwuler Patient« stützte sich nur noch auf »Patient«. Vorsichtig schachtelte er Argument um Argument um, sodass alles im Gleichgewicht blieb und vergaß darüber bis jetzt die Zeit.

Ein Klopfen reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken und noch bevor er die Maske wieder aufsetzen und seinen Besucher hereinbitten kann öffnet sich die Tür. Sein herzallerliebster Bruder betritt auch sogleich sein Büro und bleibt nahe der Tür stehen. Nun wäre die Maske auch egal, sein Bruder konnte ihn schon immer Lesen wie ein Buch. Auch wenn er seinen inneren Konflikt sehen muss, ignoriert er ihn geflissentlich – so wie er alles ignoriert, dass ihm nicht gefällt.

»Lestrade rief gerade unten an, sie haben tatsächlich Anzeichen dafür gefunden, dass es kein Unfall war. Ich habe meine Leute schon drauf angesetzt, ich weiß, dass er Dir viel bedeutet hat.« Ungesagt schwingt mit, dass er auch ein Kamerad ihres Vaters war und er Mycroft beinahe genauso viel bedeutete wie Sherlock. Major Sholto, ein Kamerad ihres Vaters, zeitweise beinahe ein Onkel für sie, der dann ausgerechnet aus seinem allerletzten Einsatz gebrochen zurückkehrte und nur Sherlock oder Mycroft vertrauen wollte. Ein guter Freund, der bald schon auch ein Patient war.

Kurz darauf verschwindet auch sein großer Bruder wieder, allerdings nicht ohne ihm von der Tür aus noch einen unmissverständlichen Blick zu zuwerfen.

_Er ist dein Patient und selbst wenn er es nicht wäre: Du weiß, wie es beim Letzten mal ausgegangen ist. Es lohnt sich nicht, sich um andere zu sorgen, sie sorgen sich auch nicht um dich. Liebe ist sowieso einer der größten Irrtümer der Welt, nichts als ein Gemisch aus Pheromonen, Hormonen und einem Hang zur Fortpflanzung. **Vergiss ihn!**_

Kaum hat er das Zimmer verlassen, dreht sich Sherlock erneut dem Fenster zu, atmet tief durch und bringt mühsam seine Gedanken in Ordnung. Vermutlich – wohl sogar garantiert – hat Mycroft recht damit, dennoch… Es klingt bockig und kindisch, aber Sherlock will das einfach. (Und genau das, könnte ihm noch zum größten Verhängnis werden.)

Doch bevor er sich diesem Problem zuwendet, muss Sherlock erst zwei Anrufe erledigen und ein paar Dinge in Ordnung bringen. Der erste Anruf geht an Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade, dem er seine Hilfe anbietet – aufzwingt! – und von dem er alle Akten zu Sholto fordert. Der zweite geht an einen alten Studienfreund, den er viel zu lange nicht mehr angerufen hat. Vielleicht kann er Sherlock nützlich sein, zumindest wenn seine Informationen noch stimmen.

_**TBC** _

  _[ Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 23.04.2017 // 4534 Worte]_


	5. Irgendwann im Mai

Die Fenster in Sherlocks Büro sind weit geöffnet und lassen viel frische Luft hinein. Auf der anderen Seite der Fenster erstreckt sich ein weitläufiger parkähnlicher Garten, der dazu einlädt, sich dort einfach nur zu erholen. Sicher wurde er deswegen genau so angelegt. Eine Bö trägt den Geruch von feuchter Erde, Rhododendren und Azaleen hinein. Die Luft riecht nach Freiheit und Frühling, nach einem neuen Anfang im Anschluss an den Winter. Ein neuer Anfang, genau das, was er damals so sehr gebraucht hat. Ein Duft, der so gut zu seinem Leben zu passen scheint, dass es genauso schmerzt, sowie es ihn nun freut. Wenn er da an das letzte Jahr zurückdenkt, während dem er sich regelrecht in seinem Zimmerchen vergraben hat, als es ihm schwergefallen ist, auch nur aus dem Haus zu gehen um alte Bekannte zu treffen. Heute kann er nicht anders, als froh sein, dass er den Schritt damals doch gewagt hat und den Weg in diese Praxis gefunden hat. Sobald er auf den Kalender schaut und sieht, dass es schon wieder Mai ist, wird ihm ganz anders – im positiven Sinn. Kaum zu glauben, wie die Zeit gerannt ist, wie schnell sich sein Leben geändert hat, was alles in den letzten Monaten passiert ist. Vielleicht scheint sich sein Neujahrsvorsatz mal länger als üblich zu halten.

John tritt noch einen Schritt näher an die Fenster, steckt seinen Kopf beinahe komplett hinaus und atmet tief durch. Frische Luft flutet seine Lungen und seinen Geist, erfrischt ihn nahezu sofort. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie nur etwas außerhalb der City sind und dennoch alles plötzlich so friedlich erscheint. Die Ruhe tut ihm gut, bildet sie doch einen Kontrast zu seinem bisherigen Tag.

Im Hintergrund hört John eine Tür zufallen, danach leise Schritte, dreht sich schließlich um. Gemessenen Schrittes tritt Sherlock Holmes durch die Tür, steuert ferner direkt auf ihn zu. Er begrüßt ihn freundlich und stellt sich dann einfach neben ihn an das Fenster. Natürlich hat er sich Zeit gelassen, denn ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte ihm, dass John zu früh war, dann musste er es auch aushalten zu warten. Die Akten schließt er immer weg, bevor er den Raum verlässt und die Fachbücher sind auch kein Datenrisiko. Wahrscheinlich kennt John sowieso einen Teil der Lexika und anderen Nachschlagewerke. Scheinbar entspannt, schaut er neben John in den Garten.

»Es gibt einige Patienten, die können diese Sprechzimmer nicht leiden«, erklärt Sherlock wie beiläufig, doch längst weiß John, dass bei Sherlock nichts beiläufig ist. Aus genau diesem Grund sagt er nichts, Sherlock wird sowieso gleich weitersprechen. Ein Mann, der nichts sagt, wenn er nicht auch wirklich was zu sagen hat. Eine Wohltat in dieser Welt, einfach auch mal nichts zu sagen, wenn es sowieso nur unwichtig wäre.

»Aus diesem Grund haben wir am Ende des Gartens noch eine kleine Gartenhütte stehen. Dort könnte man auch eine Sitzung abhalten, der Patient müsste nur den Wunsch äußern«, führt Sherlock ungerührt fort und muss doch ein Grinsen verstecken, als John begeistert nickt.

Wahrscheinlich bemerkt er es gar nicht, da er schon Sekunden später den Kopf hebt und ihn mit leuchtenden Augen ansieht. Der Blick richtet sich noch einmal in den Garten, landet dann doch wieder auf Sherlock, die Entscheidung steht definitiv fest.

»Das wäre toll, ich war heute schon den ganzen Tag nur drin«, antwortet er mit fester Stimme. Seine Tonlage gibt Sherlock zu verstehen, dass John nicht nur von ›drinnen in seiner Wohnung‹ spricht, sondern von anderem. Allerdings hat er auch das längst deduziert, trotzdem wird er John nicht drauf ansprechen.

Sherlock gibt John dann ein Zeichen, dass es in Ordnung ist und bittet ihn, ihm zu folgen. Sie lassen die kleine Sitzgarnitur links liegen und verlassen auf direktem Weg Sherlocks Sprechzimmer in der ersten Etage, um nach unten zu gehen. Ohne zu zögern, wendet sich John am Treppenkopf nicht dem Aufzug zu, sondern betritt selbstsicher direkt die Treppe. Scheinbar kommt es ihm gar nicht in den Sinn, den Aufzug zu nutzen. Im Januar war das noch anders, da wollte er ihn zwar nicht benutzen, wäre aber dennoch nicht auf die Idee gekommen mit seinem Knie die Treppe hochzusteigen. Es gibt Sherlock aber nicht nur Aufschluss darüber, dass die Therapie definitiv anschlägt, sondern auch über Johns Entscheidung bezüglich seines Lebensstils. Mit Stolz erfüllt es Sherlock, dass John seinen Stock selbst nach einem so anstrengenden Tag nicht mehr braucht. Dass es ein anstrengender Tag war, sieht Sherlock sofort; Johns Augen sind zwar immer noch wacher als die anderer Menschen, wirken aber dennoch müder als üblich für ihn.

Gemeinsam gehen sie an Mary und Anthea vorbei – Sherlock muss Anthea unbedingt auf ihr Parfum ansprechen, man riecht es drei Kilometer gegen den Wind –, biegen rechts ab und betreten den großen Garten. Hohe Hecken wechseln sich mit niedrigen Beeten ab, bunte Blumen mit immergrünen Sträuchern. Umzogen ist alles von einer hohen efeubewachsenen Mauer. Für die Gestaltung dieses Gartens haben sie damals extra einen Landschaftsarchitekten beauftragt. Büsche und Bäume sind so angeordnet, dass der Garten nicht überladen wirkt und dennoch nicht alles Gesprochene an die Öffentlichkeit gerät. Zusätzlich zu der kleinen Hütte am anderen Ende des Gartens finden sich im ganzen Garten immer wieder kleine Ecken in denen Bänke oder sogar Picknicktische stehen. Er soll dazu einladen, sich auszuruhen und den Blick schweifen zu lassen und dennoch nicht vom wesentlichen ablenken.

Dieser Garten macht Sherlock immer noch Spaß, einfach weil er sich an all die ungläubigen Blicke noch gut erinnern kann. Nicht nur, dass sie in einer alten Villa untergekommen sind und dort nicht ausschließlich Privatpatienten behandeln, sie haben einen riesigen Außenbereich herrichten lassen. Einen Außenbereich! Gibt es denn etwas Unwichtigeres, als dass sich der Patient wohlfühlt?

Wenn es nach gewissen Stimmen geht, sind Sherlock und auch Mycroft schon seit siebeneinhalb Jahren gescheitert und arbeiten nun in irgendeiner billigen kleinen Praxis am Ende des Arsches der Welt. Tja, dieser Arsch der Welt gefällt ihnen allerdings ziemlich gut. Der Erfolg gibt ihnen außerdem auch noch Recht, denn obwohl sie auch Kassenpatienten behandeln und eher auf das Krankheitsbild als auf das Einkommen achten, können sie doch sehr gut davon leben. Und dadurch, dass sie eine komplett unterschiedliche Klientel bedienen, kommen sie sich nicht in die Quere.

Zielsicher führt Sherlock John auf einen der kleinen Nebenwege und lässt sich mit ihm auf einer kleinen Insel in einem wahren Blütenmeer nieder. Um sie herum erstrecken sich unglaublich viele Margeriten, weiße Vergissmeinnicht und Kamillen. Wie Sherlock erst später erfahren hat, setzte ihr Architekt nicht nur auf farbige Abstimmungen, sondern auch auf die Symbolik der Pflanzen. Seitdem hat sich Sherlock immer wieder mit den einzelnen Bedeutungen beschäftigt und darin ein Thema gefunden, dass nicht annähernd, so wissenschaftlich, wie vieles andere, aber hochinteressant ist. Vielleicht kann er es sogar einmal für einen Fall verwenden, dann würde es sich sogar auszahlen. Wahrscheinlich ahnt John nichts von den Bedeutungen dieser Pflanzen, Sherlock wird es ihm aber auch nicht sagen.

John schaut sich einmal um, setzt sich dann auf die blaue Holzbank und macht es sich mit einem Kissen bequem. Erstaunt stellt er fest, dass diese Bank nicht nur gut aussieht sondern auch sehr komfortabel ist. Instinktiv rückt er sich etwas zurecht und lehnt sich an. Kurz überlegt auch Sherlock, sich zu setzen, entscheidet sich aber dagegen. Er legt sein kleines Aufnahmegerät auf den kleinen Beistelltisch und hängt sein Jackett über die Rattanlehne seines Lieblingsstuhls. Die Sitzgruppen und Inseln in diesem Garten wirken alle wahllos zusammen gewürfelt und wurden von ihrem Architekten doch liebevoll ausgewählt, um eben dieses Bild zu erwecken.

»Möchten Sie vielleicht etwas trinken? Wir haben hinten in der Laube ein paar Getränke vorrätig«, fragt Sherlock freundlich und wartet geduldig ab, während Johns Blick weiter auf den Blumen klebt. In Gedanken scheint er weit weg zu sein, in einer Zeit, die wohl lange vergangen ist. Sherlock kennt diesen Blick, sieht ihn selbst manchmal an sich, wenn er an bestimmte Menschen denkt. Die Erinnerung ist definitiv nicht unerwünscht, vielleicht hat er sie sogar schon lange vermisst. Wahrscheinlich seine Kindheit, mit einer liebevollen Schwester und ebenso fürsorglichen Eltern, vielleicht im Garten der Großmutter.

Und ganz in der Erinnerung vertieft, bricht auf Johns Gesicht ein Lächeln aus. Erst kräuseln sich die Mundwinkel, ganz langsam heben sie sich. Aus dem schwachen Lächeln einer Erinnerung in seinen Mundwinkeln erwächst ein breites Grinsen, das am Schluss in seine Augen dringt und den grauen Alltag, zu verdrängen weiß. Sherlock ist wie gefangen von diesem Augen- und Anblick, kann selbst nicht anders, als herzlich mitzulächeln und ihn immerzu anzustarren. Es hat sich doch gelohnt, ihn nicht zu unterbrechen. Langsam verschwindet das Grinsen von seinen Lippen, das Lächeln wird kleiner, bis es kaum mehr von einem Schatten zu unterscheiden ist. Ein Lächeln, das selbst einer alten lieb gewonnen Erinnerung entstammte, ist nichts mehr, als selbst eine Erinnerung. Sherlock schafft es nur mit viel Glück, das Zittern in seinem Magen auszublenden und den wackligen Turm seiner eigenen Argumentation erneut zu stabilisieren. Er setzt die Maske gerade rechtzeitig wieder auf und hält den Blick neutral auf Johns Stirn gerichtet.

Es ist sein Job, ihm in den Kopf zu schauen, dennoch gelingt es ihm nicht immer. Nur für fünf Minuten würde er sich gerne einmal dort umsehen und erfahren, wie John ihn sieht, ob er etwas ahnt. Aber Gedankenlesen kann er leider nicht, auch wenn es ihm schon mehrfach nachgesagt wurde.

»Alles, aber bitte keinen Kamillentee«, sagt John laut – so laut, dass Sherlock beinahe zurückschreckt – und dreht versonnen eine eben solche Blüte in seinen Fingern. Woher er die hat, kann Sherlock nicht sagen, er war zu abgelenkt.

»Ich dachte eher an etwas Kühleres«, erklärt er kurzangebunden und versucht die Ereignisse, in seinem Kopf wieder zu ordnen.

»Dann eine Limo bitte«, antwortet John klar und deutlich, nicht annähernd so aufgewühlt wie es Sherlock gerade ist.

Betont ruhig verlässt Sherlock die Szenerie, nimmt einige Umwege und bringt langsam seine wackelnden Stützen wieder ins Gleichgewicht. Ihm ist klar, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann, aber wie er am Status quo etwas ändern soll ist ihm auch ein Rätsel. Doch kein Rätsel ist unlösbar, vielleicht hat er sich nur zu lange nicht mehr vor Augen gehalten, was für Schmerzen die Liebe anzurichten vermag. Aber es widerstrebt ihm, es widerstrebt ihm überhaupt, zuzugeben, verliebt zu sein, es widerstrebt ihm noch mehr, John eine ähnlich derartige Boshaftigkeit zu unterstellen.

Einen Anruf zu machen sollte nicht so schwerfallen, sollte ihm nicht auch jetzt noch solche Schmerzen bereiten. Als Psychiater sollte Sherlock doch selbst am besten wissen, dass ihm die Vergangenheit nichts mehr anhaben kann. Eine Nummer, die er beinahe auswendig kennt und die er doch nicht wählen wird. Er wird sie eintippen, wie all die Male früher auch und dann doch wieder das Handy einfach ausmachen.

Wenn er Zeit hat, wird er sich schlagende Argumente überlegen, die als weitere Stützpfeiler agieren können und müssen. Obwohl es ihn seine Approbation und somit seine Zukunft kosten kann, akzeptiert sein Herz einfach nicht, dass er nichts mit John anfangen darf. Scheinbar reicht seinem Herzen die Begründung, dass John sein Patient ist, nicht. Dummerweise weiß Sherlock ganz genau, dass egal wie stark die Argumente sind, sie für sein Herz nichts zählen werden. Damals haben ihn all die Argumente ja auch nicht vor seinen Fehlern gerettet. Doch genauso wie er das weiß, weiß er auch, dass er dringend einen Weg finden muss, sonst wird er entweder wahnsinnig oder einen folgenschweren Fehler begehen. Es gibt genügend Neider, die nur nach einem Fehler bei ihnen suchen und man kann nie alles geheimhalten. Politische Gegner Mycrofts und auch persönliche Feinde Sherlocks können so viel Geld bieten, dass auch die stärkste Loyalität verblasst.

Als Sherlock schließlich zurückkommt, zeugt nichts mehr von seiner inneren Unruhe. Er wirkt so professionell wie immer. Keine Geste, kein Wort und kein Blick lassen erkennen, wie durcheinander er vorher noch war. Um sich abzulenken, hat er einfach eine ganze Reihe Flaschen gegriffen. Erstaunt mustert John die Flaschen und erkennt, neben Cola und Orangenlimonade, eine Biolimonade, die zwei anderen Flaschen sind ihm nicht bekannt. Interessiert greift er sich sowohl die rote als auch die grüne Limonade. Granatapfel-Guarana und eine Algenlimonade, eines muss er den Holmesbrüdern lassen, ›normal‹ ist hier nichts. Schmunzelnd greift er nach der Guaranalimonade, sieht man ihm seine Müdigkeit denn wirklich so an? Eine Frage, deren Antwort er schon kennt.

Einen Moment schweigen sie sich noch an, während sie die Limonaden öffnen. Die Sonne strahlt warm auf ihre kleine Insel im Blumenmeer und macht es fast undenkbar, dass sie sich in einer Therapiesitzung befinden. Während sie dort sitzen und sich anschweigen, entsteht eine merkwürdige Stimmung. Keiner will schweigen, aber es will auch keiner die Sitzung wirklich eröffnen. Letztlich strafft sich Sherlock, um die Sitzung zu eröffnen, wie es sich für einen Psychiater gehört.

»Sie sehen abgekämpft aus«, erklärt Sherlock trocken und beginnt mit diesen Worten ihre heutige Behandlung. Natürlich sind Sherlock die Zeichen aufgefallen; die zusammengesunkene Haltung, die schweren Lider und die langsame Reaktion. John ist müde und abgekämpft. Sherlock kann sich denken, woran es liegt, dennoch will er es von John hören.

»Bin ich auch. Der Tag war verdammt lang, aber ich wollte sie nicht versetzen«, erklärt John auch sogleich. Die Zunge ist etwas schwerer, bringt die Worte zwar deutlich aber dafür langsamer hervor. Beinahe könnte Sherlock glauben, dass John getrunken hat, doch seine Müdigkeit ist über präsent. Eigentlich müsste er ihn nach Hause schicken, dass John sich schlafen legen kann, doch Sherlock möchte ihn noch im Auge behalten. Vielleicht geht es ja auch so. Die nächsten Tage hat er unglaublich viel zu tun, da kann er John nicht einfach dazwischen schieben. Zumindest nicht bei dem Umstand, den Sherlock vermutet.

»Vielleicht fangen Sie am besten vorne an? Das fällt Ihnen vielleicht leichter«, bietet Sherlock an. John ist genau anzusehen, dass er nicht weiß, was er ihm erzählen soll. Dass dort einfach so viel ist, dass ihm die Orientierung abhandengekommen ist.

John atmet tief durch, lehnt sich weiter zurück und lässt seinen Blick auf einem einzelnen Vergissmeinnicht ruhen. In seinen ganzen Körper kehrt eine unglaubliche Ruhe ein und als er schließlich Sherlock den Blick zuwendet, erinnert nichts mehr an den müden John Watson. Die Augen sind klar wie ein Glas Wasser, der Blick geschärft und fokussiert, der Mensch wirkt ganz im Hier und Jetzt.

Sherlock macht sich gedanklich eine Notiz in Johns Akte, wie schnell er sich fokussieren kann, wenn er will. Es freut ihn ungemein, denn dann hat er damals definitiv richtig gelegen.

Ein Patient muss für Sherlock nicht vermögend sein, Mycroft schafft schon genügend wohlhabende Kundschaft an. Ein Patient muss außergewöhnlich sein, seine Hilfe wirklich wollen und eine Geschichte zu erzählen haben. Es klingt gemein, aber irgendwas an der Geschichte eines Menschen muss ihn interessieren, sonst verweist er ihn an einen anderen Psychiater. Als er damals einige Informationen über John Watson einholte, war er sich sicher, dass in ihm viel mehr steckte als ein einfacher Soldat, der unglücklich in eine Kugel gerannt war. Sicher, es war bemerkenswert, dass er einen verletzten Soldaten aus dem Kugelhagel gezogen hatte und ihn trotz seiner eigenen Schulterwunde weiter behandelt hatte, doch da steckte mehr in dem Mann. Seine Augen strahlen manchmal eine Ruhe und Weisheit aus, die ein Mensch sich in hundert Jahren nicht verdienen kann.

Gott klingt er pathetisch, lieber konzentriert er sich wieder auf Johns Geschichte – die er sich schon längst zusammenreimen kann – als auf sein verliebtes Gedankengewäsch.

»Ich war letzten Samstag wieder spazieren, als ich plötzlich auf Mike Stamford traf. Ich habe ihn zuerst gar nicht wieder erkannt, er hat in den Jahren wirklich zugenommen.« _Beinahe so als hätte er bei den vier Schwangerschaften seiner Frau solidarisch mit zugenommen_ , denkt John sarkastisch.

John macht eine kurze Pause, trinkt einen Schluck von seiner Limonade und sieht dann wieder ihn, Sherlock, an.

»Er hat mich gefragt, was passiert ist«, erzählt John und macht eine kurze Pause. Er weiß nicht mehr genau, was er gesagt hat, wie er Mike erzählt hat, warum er nicht mehr in Afghanistan ist. Doch sein betroffener Blick ist ihm noch gut in Erinnerung, die Verzweiflung, wie er weiterfragen soll und schließlich die leise Frage.

_»Und jetzt?«_

_Ja was und jetzt, es ist halt so, was will Mike von ihm wissen? Wie es ihm nun geht? Was er weiter vorhat? Wie sein Leben verläuft?_

_»PTBS. Psychiatrische Behandlung. Angststörung. Herzprobleme. Phantomschmerz in der Schulter.« Er möchte sich nicht weiter belügen, zu seiner Umgebung offen und ehrlich sein. Hier kann er beginnen._

»Ich habe es ihm erzählt, alles. Und dennoch hat es ihn nicht abgeschreckt«, wieder macht John eine Pause, lässt seinem Unglauben den Platz, den er braucht, um sich zu entfalten.

»Er hat mir angeboten, in der Notaufnahme im Barts eine Probeschicht zu erledigen.« _Und das, obwohl er all meine Probleme kannte_ , denkt John noch immer ungläubig.

»Wie war es John? Wie ging es Ihnen dabei?«, fragt Sherlock vorsichtig und mitfühlend. Die ganze Hektik, die Verletzungen und auch die Krankenwagensirenen können zu viel für ihn gewesen sein. Allerdings sagt ihm sein Gespür, dass es genau das richtige für John ist, dass es John damit gut geht.

»Zuviel. Einfach nur zuviel. Zuviel Menschen, zuviel Blut, zuviel Lärm. Mir ging es ehrlich gesagt bescheiden, um nicht zu sagen, beschissen. Plötzlich fing ich wieder an das Bein nach zu ziehen, die linke Hand zuckte ewig und die Schwestern schauten mich schon zweifelnd an. Wahrscheinlich haben sie noch nie einen Arzt gesehen, der so ungeeignet war.«

»Ich würde jetzt einfach mal schlussfolgern, dass noch irgendwas passiert sein muss? Immerhin haben Sie den Job ja bekommen…«

Ein großes Lächeln breitet sich erneut auf seinem Gesicht aus und erreicht seine Augen.Es spricht für John Watson, dass er nicht mehr fragt, woher Sherlock das weiß. Was immer auch in der Klinik passiert ist, es scheint ihm die Augen geöffnet zu haben.

»Ich hatte den Kittel schon abgelegt und wollte wirklich schon aufgeben, als ein Polizist eingeliefert wurde. Detective Inspector bei New Scottland Yard mit einer Stichwunde im Arm und einer Schusswunde im rechten Bein. Plötzlich war alles wieder da! Und ich meine nicht den Sand und die Schreie, oder das viele Blut. Einfach nur das Gefühl beim Operieren. Die Konzentration, das im Blut rauschende Adrenalin, die Sorge um den Patienten und das Wissen, was zu tun ist. Ohne es zu merken, habe ich den Kittel wieder angezogen und bin an die Trage gelaufen, um die ersten Maßnahmen zu ergreifen und grob zu checken, wie stark es ihn getroffen hat. Ich war nicht in meiner Rolle, **ich war ICH!** Die Handgriffe gingen genauso wie früher, automatisiert, routiniert und fachmännisch. Die Anweisungen an die Schwestern waren kurz aber präzise.«

Johns Augen glänzen verdächtig, an der Wasserkante stehen unzählige Tränen in Bereitschaft. Doch Sherlock sagt nichts dazu, reicht John kein Taschentuch oder bietet es ihm an. Er weiß, John muss das mit sich ausmachen.

John schluckt einige Male, reibt sich dann Nasenwurzel und Augen, bevor er schließlich wieder von seiner Limonade trinkt. Alles Zeichen dafür, einen Moment zu gewinnen, um die Ruhe zurückzuerhalten – Zeichen, die Sherlock zu gut kennt. Er lässt ihm einfach die Zeit, die er braucht. Es vergeht eine ganze Weile, John kann nichts mehr sagen, weiß nicht, wie er es in Worte fassen soll. Die Schwestern und Pfleger haben ihn angesehen, als wäre er Doktor Jekyll und hätte sich gerade vor ihren Augen zu Mister Hide entwickelt. Aber vielleicht ist auch genau das geschehen…

Jedenfalls hat er den Arztkittel an diesem Tag nicht mehr abgelegt, auch nachdem er den Detective Inspector behandelt hatte, war er wieder völlig er selbst. Nicht nur ein guter Arzt, sondern ein sehr guter. So wurde er auch behandelt, vergessen waren Tremor und Unsicherheiten, er war wieder der Arzt, der er immer war – der er immer einfach hatte sein wollen. Am Ende des Tages hatten Mike und die restliche Belegschaft ihn nicht mehr zweifelnd angesehen und keinen Hehl draus gemacht, dass sie ihn gerne weiter als Arzt beschäftigen würden.

»Sie wirken nicht so, als wäre das schon alles John«, setzt Sherlock an und bricht doch wieder ab. Er sollte John einfach reden lassen, irgendwann wird er es schon von sich aus erzählen. Tatsächlich trifft John in dieser Sekunde den Entschluss, davon zu erzählen, er hat nur die Zeit gebraucht, alles in Worte zu fassen. Freude und Unglauben überwiegen einfach so sehr, dass es ihm schwerfällt, alles in Worte zu fassen. Denn wann kommt es schon einmal vor, dass Probleme sich über Nacht in Luft auflösen, die dir das ganze Leben versauen können?

»Ich habe mit Doktor Freeman gesprochen, der mir ja nahegelegt hat, mich für eine Lebensweise zu entscheiden.« John macht eine Pause, versucht noch immer, sich zu sammeln. Seine Gesten sind groß und weit, geben mehr preis, als es jedes Wort könnte. Freude, Erleichterung und sehr viel Unglaube spricht aus ihnen.

»Die Notaufnahme tut mir gut. Es ist scheinbar genau die Menge Stress, die mein Körper braucht und verarbeiten kann. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, ich meine, das passiert doch nicht im wahren Leben. Probleme, die dein ganzes Leben betreffen, lösen sich doch nicht über Nacht in Wohlgefallen auf. So was passiert doch nur in Filmen oder bei Autoren, die ihre Protagonisten nicht leiden sehen können«, bricht es aus John hinaus, dem dennoch die Worte fehlen, um klarzumachen, wie sehr es ihn erleichtert. Das, was ihm gerade passiert, kann gar nicht passieren, das ist nicht möglich. So viel Glück, so ein Zufall… Das Schicksal ist grausam und nicht so überraschend einfach. Das Universum hingegen einfach zu faul für Zufälle, alles folgt einem Plan; selig ist der, der ihn kennt.

»Das Leben ist eine Ansammlung aus Weggabelungen«, sagt Sherlock vorsichtig. »Mehrmals am Tag, mehrmals in der Stunde haben wir die Wahl, ob wir nach links oder rechts abbiegen. Das fängt bei kleinen Dingen an, gehen wir erst die Suppe umrühren oder erst zur Toilette und hört bei Entscheidungen auf Leben und Tod auf. Manchmal haben wir einfach Glück und nehmen den richtigen Weg, aber oft genug gehen wir in die falsche Richtung. Aber sowohl die Richtigen wie auch die falschen machen uns zu dem, was wir sind. Sie haben so viel erlebt John, denken Sie einmal nicht darüber nach, wie all das geschehen konnte, sondern erfreuen Sie sich an der Einfachheit der Dinge. Oft machen sich die kleinsten Dinge im Leben später noch bezahlt, genießen Sie einfach die guten Momente und malen Sie nun nicht den Teufel an die Wand«, versucht Sherlock John zu raten und klingt dabei doch etwas konfus. Natürlich kennt er die ganzen Psychiaterplattitüden, die vermeintlich hilfreichen Ratschläge, das ganze Gewäsch eben. Er nutzt es nur ungern, sodass er es einfach aus seinem Gedächtnispalast gelöscht hat. Jetzt allerdings wäre es ihm eine große Hilfe. Sherlock ist überrascht von Johns Ausbruch, denn obwohl er gewusst hat, dass ihn irgendwas glücklich stimmt, hat der mit dieser Intensität nicht gerechnet.

Den Rest der Sitzung verbringen sie etwas ruhiger, beschäftigen sich mit der Planung der nächsten Termine. Jetzt wo John keine Arbeit mehr mit flexiblen Arbeitszeiten hat, kann Sherlock ihn nicht einfach dazwischen quetschen. Gegen Ende sitzen sie einfach nur noch schweigend da, trinken ihre Limonade und sind nicht gewillt, die Sitzung schon zu beenden. Sherlocks nächster Patient kommt erst in ein paar Minuten und Sonne und Wind tun Johns Gemüt einfach so gut, dass Sherlock noch abwartet. Als ihnen schließlich die Zeit ausgeht, bringt Sherlock John noch bis zum Empfang, um die nächsten Termine festzumachen.

Wenige Minuten später steigt er wieder die Treppe zu den Behandlungsräumen hoch, geht durch die linke Tür in den Aufenthaltsraum und dort wiederum durch eine weitere Tür. Das zweite Treppenhaus in ihrer Praxis liegt gut versteckt, denn immerhin soll nicht jeder Patient wissen, dass sowohl Sherlock, wie auch Mycroft, unabhängig von ihren privaten Wohnungen auch noch über eine Wohnung direkt über der Praxis verfügen. Vor einigen Monaten haben sie den Dachboden der alten Villa ausbauen lassen und dort kleine Wohnungen für sich eingerichtet. Jeweils ein Schlafzimmer, einen kleinen begehbaren Kleiderschrank und ein Badezimmer haben ihre Wohnungen. Getrennt werden sie durch Küche und Wohnzimmer, die sie sich teilen.

Noch während er sein Schlafzimmer betritt, zieht Sherlock sein Hemd aus und wirft es einfach in einen bereitstehenden Korb – oder etwas daneben. Ein frisches Hemd nimmt er sich direkt mit ins Bad. Er wäscht sich die Hände und das Gesicht, kämmt sich noch einmal die Haare und frischt dann sein Deo auf. Auf dem Weg aus dem Badezimmer, wechselt er das eng anliegende violette Hemd gegen ein etwas luftigeres weißes Leinenhemd. Noch während er im Spiegel prüft, ob er wieder präsentabel ist, nimmt er sein Smartphone zur Hand und tippt eine Nachricht.

»Danke. SH«, mehr schreibt er nicht, dass muss er aber auch nicht. Beide wissen um was es geht, um welchen Gefallen es geht.

»Voll gerne! MS«

_Grundgütiger_ , denkt Sherlock, _Mike hat definitiv viel zu viele Disneyfilme in letzter Zeit gesehen_. Sherlock richtet sich noch einmal den Kragen und geht dann wieder in sein Büro. Johns Akte muss ein wenig abgeändert werden, immerhin hat er nun einen neuen Job, verleugnet sich nicht mehr selbst – nicht nur im Hinblick auf seine Sexualität – und macht auch sonst ziemliche Fortschritte. Jetzt muss nur auch er noch Fortschritte machen und endlich diesen Turm stabilisieren, denn wenn der kippt…

**TBC**

   _[27.05.2017 // 4178 Worte]_


	6. Irgendwann im Juni

Als John Watson die Praxis betritt, wirkt er müder als je zuvor. Tiefe Falten zeichnen sein Gesicht, die Augen sind beinahe stumpf. Er wirkt müder, obwohl er wach ist, denn es scheint, als wäre er des Lebens überdrüssig. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, dass Mary ihn nur kurz sorgenvoll mustert und ihn dann sofort hochschickt.

»Vielleicht hat der Doktor ja schon früher für Sie Zeit«, lässt sie verlauten und winkt ihn durch zur Treppe. Anders jedoch als in den letzten Monaten, geht er ein kleines Stück weiter zum Aufzug, um den sich die Treppe windet. Er ruft den Aufzug, wartet bis die Türen sich öffnen und steigt dann mit hängenden Schultern ein. Tief atmet er aus, schließt seine Augen, und lehnt sich gegen die Wand. Nur fünf Minuten will er, nur fünf Minuten braucht er, doch er bekommt sie nicht.

Die Türen des Aufzugs öffnen sich schon, bevor er noch ganz zu sich gekommen ist. Halb benommen verlässt er den Aufzug und geht auf die Tür zu, hinter der Sherlocks Therapieraum liegt. Erst kurz bevor er die Hand an die Klinke legen kann, wird ihm klar, dass sie nicht ohne Grund zu ist, beziehungsweise angelehnt ist, wie er gerade hört. Laut und deutlich vernimmt er Sherlocks Stimme durch die Tür, glaubt erst, dass er mit einem anderen Patienten spricht, doch etwas in seiner Stimme lässt ihn stocken und stehen bleiben.

»Nein, ich werde es nicht noch einmal versuchen!«, sagt Sherlock und John wartet vergeblich auf eine Antwort aus dem Raum.

»Ich bitte Dich, wir wissen beide, dass Du nur mit mir zusammen warst, weil ich gut verdiene. Das hast Du selbst gesagt!«

Wieder vergeht ein Moment und John wird klar, dass Sherlock telefoniert, denn immerhin antwortet niemand im Raum.

»Ach, das hast Du nie gesagt? Vergiss es einfach! Oder hast Du wirklich geglaubt, dass man im Schlafzimmer nicht hört, wenn Du im Badezimmer telefonierst!? Die Wände sind verdammt dünn!«, speit Sherlock ins Telefon. Ein wenig zuckt John zurück, so hat er seinen Therapeuten noch nie erlebt. Sherlock ist wirklich sauer, so sauer man nur sein kann. Doch wenn John es richtig versteht, spricht Sherlock auch gerade mit seiner Ex, da bleiben die wenigsten wirklich ruhig. Wenn John da nur an seine Expartner denkt, da gleicht es schon einem Wunder, dass Sherlock nicht das ganze Haus zusammen brüllt.

»Nein, ich werde nicht wieder mit Dir ausgehen! Das letzte Mal war schon einmal zu viel.« Sherlock sagt das mit dieser kalten Art, wenn du jemanden nicht anschreien willst und dennoch deinen Hass nicht verbergen kannst.

»Schnapp Dir doch wieder einen Chirurgen und…«, dort bricht der Satz ab, doch John weiß, wie er ausgehen würde. Beinahe wird ihm übel und sofort kann er Sherlock verstehen. Wie kann man dann noch bitte ruhig bleiben? Es gibt nicht mehr viel, an das er glaubt, schon gar nicht nach der letzten Zeit, doch Liebe und Treue gehören für ihn zu allem dazu. Was muss Sherlock nur alles mit dieser Frau erlebt haben? Wie oft muss sie ihn betrogen haben, dass er so sehr aus der Haut fährt.

»Ich werde jetzt auflegen. Ruf mich nie wieder an! Ich wünsche Dir noch ein schönes Leben Victor!«, Sherlocks Stimme ist genauso professionell, als spreche er mit einem Fremden, doch daran kann John gar nicht denken. Seine Gedanken hängen beim letzten Wort, beim letzten Namen. Victor; kein Name für eine Frau. Sollte Sherlock auch…

John Watson kann diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken, denn gegenüber von ihm öffnet sich eine Tür. Prof. Mycroft Holmes, John erkennt ihn auf einen Blick, tritt aus seinem Raum und mustert John unverhohlen. Er, John, muss schwer schlucken, ihm ist klar, wie das aussehen muss, als würde er absichtlich lauschen und seinem eigenen Therapeuten seine Privatsphäre nicht gönnen. John öffnet den Mund, versucht die Vokale und Konsonanten zu Worten zu formen und sich zu rechtfertigen, was seine Zunge verlässt ist… nichts.

Doch im Gegensatz zu ihm, macht Prof. Holmes gar nicht erst den Versuch etwas zu sagen, sondern zieht lediglich die linke Augenbraue gefährlich nah an den Haaransatz. Es ist eine Geste, dieauf John Eindruck macht und ihn aus dem Takt bringt. Nur wenige Menschen schaffen es, einen ganzen Satz, eine ganze Frage, nur mit der Augenbraue auszudrücken; und nur wenige können so viel Abscheu alleine mit ihrem Blick ausdrücken.

Der Moment ist vorbei, John schließt den Mund wieder, realisiert, dass es nichts gibt, was diese Situation retten kann und auch Prof. Holmes geht weiter. In seinen Augen liegt noch immer dieselbe Abscheu, um seinen Mund spielt ein Lächeln, das nur so trieft vor Verachtung und Missbilligung. Kalt überläuft John eine Gänsehaut, bevor er es endlich schafft sich abzuwenden.

Lautlos seufzt John auf, mit Prof. Mycroft Holmes hat er es sich definitiv verspielt. Freunde werden sie nicht mehr. Ein Glück, dass er bei seinem Bruder in Behandlung ist und nicht bei ihm selbst. _Doch was ist_ , geht es John durch den Kopf, _wenn Prof. Holmes Sherlock davon erzählt. Garantiert bin ich dann unten durch bei ihm. Soll ich es ihm gleich erzählen? Aber nein, das bringe ich auch nicht fertig._ Schnell verlässt er seinen Posten, hofft, dass Sherlock ihn nicht doch noch so vor der Tür hockend überrascht. _Als würde nicht ein Holmes reichen._ Er eilt dem andern Arzt hinterher, sieht noch, wie er im Aufenthaltsraum verschwindet und lässt sich selbst links davon auf eine der vielen Sitzgelegenheiten fallen.

Überraschend weich und bequem sind sie, ganz anders als sie mit ihrem modernen Äußeren wirken. Aber da sieht man es wieder einmal, auch bei Möbeln darf man sich nicht nur auf den äußeren Eindruck verlassen. Genauso wie man wieder einmal sieht, wie gut man sich mit unwichtigsten Dingen ablenken kann, wenn man doch nur an bestimmte Dinge nicht denken will.

Vielleicht sollte er sich einen neuen Therapeuten suchen, denn wenn Sherlock einmal weiß, dass er dieses Gespräch mitangehört hat, was mag er dann von ihm denken? Was würde er, John, von so einem Patienten denken? Nichts Gutes jedenfalls. Er würde solch einen Patienten eventuell noch an einen Kollegen verweisen aber garantiert auf die Straße setzen. Das hier ist das genaue Gegenteil eines Vertrauensbeweises.

Doch all diese Gedanken helfen ihm nicht, sich über etwas anderes hin weg zu täuschen. Es lauert hinter den eigentlichen Gedanken, im Schatten des Unbewussten und ist doch bewusst. Es jault und schreit, es kratzt und beißt, es will sich ihm nur zu gerne aufdrängen und doch weiß John, dass dieser Gedanke hinter den Gedanken für ihn nur böse enden kann. Und mit einem Biss ist alles hin, die Mauer durchbrochen und das Monster auf freiem Fuß.

Es entfacht einen Feuersturm, einen Brand in seinem Kopf und scheint sich ihm in jede Windung brennen zu wollen. Ein Feuer genährt von einer Hoffnung, von der John selbst nichts ahnte. Eine Hoffnung, die nun entfacht wurde und heißer in ihm brennt als Thermit oder Magnesium. Er kann das Monster nicht länger zurückhalten, das Feuer nicht löschen, sodass sich der Gedanke in den Vordergrund schiebt.

_Sherlock ist schwul. Sherlock ist schwul. Sherlock ist schwul. Sherlock ist schwul. Sherlock ist schwul. Sherlock ist schwul. Sherlock ist schwul. Sherlock ist schwul. Sherlock ist schwul. Sherlock ist schwul. Sherlock ist schwul. Sherlock ist schwul. Sherlock ist schwul. Sherlock ist schwul. Sherlock ist schwul. Sherlock ist schwul. Sherlock ist schwul._

Dr. Sherlock Holmes steht verdammt noch mal auf Männer du Dummkopf!

Und obwohl John das nun weiß, hilft es ihm doch so gar nicht weiter. Denn zwei Dinge stehen für ihn fest: Er wird nichts mit seinem Therapeuten anfangen, denn das könnte diesen, die Karriere kosten. Dafür sind Sherlocks Talente und sein Wissen zu überragend, außerdem will er niemandes Leben zerstören. Das hat er sich nach Afghanistan geschworen. Das Zweite ist genauso bedeutend, wenn nicht ganz so. Sherlock mag schwul sein, aber deswegen steht er noch lange nicht auf ihn. Scheinbar glauben sein Herz und manche Menschen, dass sobald zwei Männer schwul oder bi seien, sie auch sofort etwas miteinander anfangen müssten.

So geht John hin und nimmt gefühlt kiloweise Sand und versucht die Flammen zu ersticken. Ganz gelingt es ihm nicht, doch das ist nicht schlimm. Er schiebt das Monster mit der Hoffnung zurück in seinen Käfig, mauert das Loch zu und lässt den Gedanken wieder einen Gedanken hinter dem Gedanken sein.

*****

Als Sherlock die Tür öffnet, hat er sich wieder beruhigt. Eigentlich ist er vor zwei Tagen mit Victor nur ausgegangen, um sich selbst vor Augen zu halten, dass eine Beziehung nichts für ihn ist. Gebracht hat es ihm nichts, Victor glaubt, ihn doch noch einmal für sich gewinnen zu können – nach all den Worten, die fielen und all den Dingen, die geschahen – und der Turm wackelt noch immer bedenklich, wenn er an John Watson denkt. Dr. John Watson, der draußen sicher schon auf ihn wartet und den Sherlock grade doch so gar nicht sehen will. Er geht noch einmal kurz in sein kleines Bad, das an sein Büro anschließt, lässt das Wasser kühlend über seine Handgelenke laufen und trinkt einen Schluck kaltes Wasser und tritt dann wieder in sein Behandlungszimmer.

Sherlock öffnet die Tür, entdeckt John Watson direkt auf der großen Couch im Wartebereich und geht zu ihm, um ihn zu begrüßen. Doch je näher er kommt, desto mehr erschreckt ihn Johns Anblick. Die Augen sind blutunterlaufen, die Haut fade und blass. Seine Augen haben jeden Funken Glanz und Lebensfreude verloren. Was auch immer geschehen ist – John hat es nicht verkraftet. Sherlock will seine Hand ausstrecken und ihm über den Kopf streicheln, versuchen, etwas von seinem Leid auf sich zu nehmen und kann es doch nicht tun. John ist ein Patient und nicht sein Freund, ob im romantischen oder platonischen Sinne ist egal in diesem Fall. In gebührendem Abstand bleibt er stehen und räuspert sich dezent um John Watson wieder in die Realität zu führen.

Was auch immer John gerade bedrückt, er kann und wird es während der Sitzung herausfinden. Dafür ist er Arzt geworden, nicht um sich in seine Patienten zu vergucken. So begrüßt er ihn freundlich und geht dann mit ihm zu ihrem Stammplatz im Behandlungsraum. John rechts im Sessel, er links. Zwischen ihnen nur zwei Tassen Tee, eine Vase mit Schnittblume und eine Schlucht voller Geheimnisse und Problemen. Nichts das Sherlock überfordern würde, dann nimmt er halt statt dem Spaten den Bagger, um die Probleme aufzudecken. Allerdings scheint es ihm eher so, als wäre es eher eine große Verzweiflung, die dort begraben liegt, denn einem wirklichen Problem, dass sie behandeln müssen.

So packt Sherlock behutsam die Schaufel aus und beginnt mit vorsichtigen Worten zu graben: »Ich kann es nicht benennen John, aber irgendwas ist mit Ihnen. Irgendetwas beschäftigt Sie, würden Sie es mir erzählen?«

Lange schweigen sie, es ist nicht unangenehm. Es scheint beinahe, als würden sich die Probleme selbst nach oben durchgraben, wie Zombies. Wie nah Sherlock mit diesem Gedanken über wandelnde Tote am Geschehen ist, ahnt er nicht. Wie sollte er auch?

Und mit einem Mal bricht John in Tränen aus. Er weint nicht die dicken schauspielerischen Krokodilstränen, nicht die eine schmerzvolle Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, er weint, wie es nur jemand tut, der wahrhaft Schmerz empfindet. Er weint, als gäbe es kein Gestern und kein Morgen, als gäbe es nur diesen Moment voller Leid. Die Schleuse hat sich geöffnet und Sherlock ist sich sicher, dass nicht nur Tränenflüssigkeit aus ihm herausströmen wird. Was auch immer passiert ist, gleich wird er es ihm erzählen.

»Ich habe getötet. Das wissen wir beide. Ich weiß, wie man Leben beendet. Auf die medizinische und auf die physische Weise. Ein Messer, ein Gewehr, eine Nadel. Alles kann eine Waffe sein. Aber ich verstehe es einfach nicht«, würgt John hervor. Die Worte fallen aus seinem Mund, so haarig und unangenehm wie ein Haarballen einer Katze.

»Wie kann man es fertig bringen? Wie kann man einen Menschen töten, der einem nichts getan hat?«, fragt John unter Tränen. Sein Gesicht zeigt all das Grauen, das der Krieg auf seiner Seele hinterlassen hat.

»Ich habe so viele Leben genommen. Andere Soldaten, die mich sonst erschossen hätten, böse Menschen! Aber niemals wäre ich auf die Idee gekommen…«, schluchzt John in ein Taschentuch, dass Sherlock mittlerweile aus seiner Brusttasche gezogen hat.

Während John versucht zu sich zu finden, die Fassung wiederzuerlangen, die es eigentlich gar nicht mehr gibt, versteht Sherlock. Er versteht es so gut und kann doch nicht helfen. An dieser Stelle sind auch seine Fähigkeiten am Limit, damit wollte er sich nie wirklich beschäftigen – nicht sein Metier.

»Wenn ein Kind mit einer Sprengstoffweste auf dich zu läuft, gibt es keinen schlimmeren Moment, als den, wenn du oder dein Kamerad den Abzug drückt. Das Geräusch der eintretenden Kugel, das Geschrei der hilflosen Mutter, ein tot zusammenbrechendes Kind. Man vergisst es nie, es frisst sich dir in deinen Geist. Jede Nacht siehst du seine Augen, diesen Blick. ›Ich will dich nicht töten, aber wenn ich es nicht tue, töten sie meinen Bruder, meine Mutter, meine Schwestern!‹ Du weißt, dass du richtig gehandelt hast, aber es lässt dich nie wieder ganz los. Und die machen das freiwillig!«, John schluckt und hustet, weint und schreit. Er tobt und weiß doch, dass es nichts bringt, doch auch in ihm tobt es. Ein großes Unverständnis für die Welt, ein Hass auf die Welt, der ihm Angst macht.

»Wie kann man freiwillig Kinder töten? Unschuldige Kinder, die einem nichts getan haben? Sie wollten verdammt noch mal nur Musik hören und Spaß haben! Warum kann man es ihnen nicht gönnen? Nur weil sie den falschen Glauben haben?«, spuckt John ein letztes Mal aus. Er ist ausgebrannt, er versteht diese Welt einfach nicht mehr. Hat selbst Angst, sie irgendwann einmal zu verstehen. Drei Anschläge seit März, bei einem von ihnen stand er mitten in der ersten Reihe, musste Opfer mit Stichwunden versorgen und nicht drüber nachdenken, wie es dazu kam. Hass, der Gegenhass erzeugt, Gegenhass der Gegenhass erzeugt. Hass erzeugt Gewalt, Gewalt erzeugt Hass. Ein unendlicher Kreislauf, der ihn an der Welt verzweifeln lässt.

Es ist das erste Mal, das Sherlock die Sprache nicht mehr reicht. Dass Gesten und Worte nicht ausdrücken können, was er sagen will, was er denkt. Ich _verstehe dich und doch kann ich es nicht ändern. Ich kann dir nicht vorlügen, dass ich weiß, wie es dir dabei ergeht, diese Menschen versorgen zu müssen. Aber ich werde dich nicht allein lassen mit deinen Gedanken._ All das steht doch so klar in seinem Geist, noch mehr, wenn er alle Türen öffnet und doch ist es nicht genug.

»Solange Hass auf Hass trifft, solange wird es Menschen geben, die dummes tun. Einst waren es die Katholiken, dann die Evangelen, die Kreuzritter, die IRA, die Stasi, das NS-Regime. Immer wird es Menschen geben, die dumme Dinge tun. Das Einzige, John, das wir tun können, ist ihnen nicht noch mehr Spielraum zu geben. Die Toten zu beerdigen, die Verletzten zu heilen, Kinder davon abzuhalten, das Hassen jemals zu lernen. Aber solange, wie wir das Letzte nicht schaffen, werde ich immer da sein. Ich kann Ihnen nicht versprechen, dass es bald besser wird, aber ich werde Ihnen immer zuhören«, sagt Sherlock nach einer ganzen Weile.

Und die Sitzung endet zwischen Tränen und noch mehr Tränen. Tränen für die Opfer und für die Täter, die ihren Ausweg im Hass suchten. Der scheinbar leichteste Weg ist oftmals der zum größten Leid. Egal, auf welcher Seite man steht.

*****

John war sein letzter Termin für heute, Sherlock ist für diesen Umstand noch nie so dankbar gewesen. Er hat John noch weitere Taschentücher gereicht, versucht die geschundene Seele, irgendwie wieder zu kitten und die Tränen zu trocknen. Zu seinem Unmut muss er gestehen, es nicht vollends geschafft zu haben. Er macht diese Arbeit nicht, um nur etwas zu helfen, sondern um Menschen komplett zu helfen. Ein besseres Leben zu ermöglichen. Wenn nur jeder seine Arbeit richtig ausführen würde, dann würde die ganze Welt schon sehr viel besser aussehen.

Die Seele ist noch immer wund, der Strom aus Tränen nicht geendet. Wohl ist eher das Gegenteil der Fall. Nun wo John ausgesprochen hat, was ihn bedrückt, wird er noch öfter anfangen zu weinen. Viel schlimmer ist für Sherlock, dass er nicht weiß, was er darauf antworten soll. Natürlich kann er seine ganzen Fachbücher hervorholen und die Phrasen auswendig lernen, sich mit den Grundlagen der Notfallpsychologie befassen. Aber ob das etwas bringt? Die Notfallpsychologie ist eine eigene Richtung, in manchen Ländern sogar eine ganze Ausbildung. Wenn er da nur die Grundlagen lernt, hilft John das auch nicht, eher im Gegenteil. Zu viel kann er dann noch falsch machen und die Situation so nur verschlimmern. Auch wenn er ein enormes Wissen hat und sich immer noch weiterbildet, im beruflichen wie bei seinen Hobbys, auch seine geistigen Kapazitäten sind endlich, eine weitere komplette Ausbildung, kann und will er nicht unterbringen. Jetzt allerdings stattdessen irgendwelche Phrasen auswendig zu lernen und sie einfach nur herunterzubrechen, wenn es die Situation erlaubt… Sherlock zweifelt keine Sekunde, dass John es merken würde, wenn er auch nur ein Wort aufsagen – nicht ehrlich meinen – würde.

Ehrlichkeit hat er noch im Januar bei ihrem Kennenlern-Gespräch von John verlangt, da kann er sie ihm nun nicht verwehren. Ehrlichkeit ist ein Grundpfeiler einer erfolgreichen Therapie. Ist John nicht ehrlich zu ihm, Sherlock, bringt es sie nicht weiter, dann treten sie auf der Stelle oder arbeiten an der falschen Sache. Ist er, Sherlock, nicht ehrlich zu John, wird John zu Recht mit Ablehnung reagieren. Ablehnung ist eine der Todsünden in der Therapie. Also wird er einfach weiter ehrlich sein und John auch weiterhin versuchen zu helfen, wie sehr ihn die Anschläge selbst bewegen.

Natürlich lässt ihn diese Serie von Anschlägen ganz und gar nicht kalt, nur zeigt er es nicht in brennenden Kerzen, schönen Worten und Blumensträußen. Er zeigt es, indem er die Anrufe seiner Eltern aus Crawley nicht einfach wegdrückt, in dem er mit großer Ruhe seiner weinenden Mutter erklärt, dass Mycroft und er nicht einmal in der Nähe waren. Er zeigt es jedes Mal, wenn er von sich aus an einen Tatort eilt. Wenn er sich mit den Fußsoldaten Mycrofts trifft, wenn er Sally und Anderson gegenüber nicht patzig wird, sondern effektiv mit ihnen zusammenarbeitet. Doch es ändert nichts, egal ob er Psychiater ist, egal ob er offizieller Berater ist, egal ob er die besten Ergebnisse liefert – für manche bleibt er einfach nur ein Freak. In seiner eigentlichen Wohnung, nicht seiner Unterkunft hier unter dem Dach, zieren die Anschläge eine ganze Wand. Infos zum IS, zu anderen islamistischen Organisationen, rechtsradikale Zellen aus ganz Europa, Fakten zu den Tatorten. Freunde, Obdachlose und ehemalige Patienten, halten die Augen und Ohren offen, beobachten, ob die Ratten das sinkende Schiff verlassen.

Sherlock zwingt sich mit einem Kopfschütteln selbst, endlich diese Gedanken fallen zu lassen. Erst muss noch die Nachbearbeitung der Sitzung stattfinden, die letzte Stunde protokolliert werden, die nächste geplant werden.

Er dreht sich noch einmal zur Tür, schließt sie vernehmlich – ein Zeichen zwischen ihm und Mycroft. Ist die Tür offen, kann jeder hineinkommen, ist sie angelehnt, klopft sein Bruder an, ist sie geschlossen, will Sherlock nicht gestört werden. Alle haben es verstanden, Mycroft genauso wie Anthea, nur Mary scheint es nicht zu verstehen, regelmäßig platzt sie rein. Sherlock wird sie wohl oder übel im Auge behalten müssen.

Bevor er sich schließlich den Arbeiten an Johns Akte und den Tonbändern widmen kann, wird Sherlock etwas erschreckend klar. Beinahe, aber nur beinahe, muss er den Terroristen dankbar sein für die Anschläge. Damit haben sie etwas geschafft, wozu er selbst nicht in der Lage war. Der Turm in seinem Inneren, die ganze Fixierung auf John, wackelt nicht mehr. Kein Blick und auch kein Schubs können seine Einstellung noch ins Wackeln bringen. Wo selbst sein Treffen gestern mit Victor nicht die gewünschte Stabilität gebracht hat, haben es mutwillige Morde geschafft. Endlich sieht sein Herz, was sein Kopf ihm schon seit Wochen vorbetet.

John Watson ist ein Patient und Patienten sind tabu. Gut, sein Herz empfindet John nicht wegen des hippokratischen Eides als tabu, aber es ist ein Anfang. Er muss seine eigenen Gefühle zurückstellen, um John nicht mehr zu schaden, als er helfen würde. In John ist noch immer so einiges kaputt, auch wenn es nicht immer so aussieht. Er wird seine Bedürfnisse nicht über Johns stellen.

Nach diesen Gedanken schlägt Sherlock die Mappe auf, legt sie neben den Laptop und stöpselt seine Kopfhörer in das Tonbandgerät. Natürlich weiß er was gesprochen wurde, erinnert sich noch an jedes Stückchen Mimik Johns, aber vielleicht ist ihm der ein oder andere Ton doch entgangen – auch wenn das nur äußerst selten passiert. Konzentriert fasst er die aktuelle Sitzung zusammen, führt aus, was geschehen ist und was er sich für die nächsten Sitzungen noch vorstellen könnte. Vielleicht geht er nächstes Mal doch wieder mit John in den Garten, das hat John letztens ja auch sehr gutgetan. Und auch ihm ist die frische Luft lieber.

Als er seine Arbeit am Laptop beendet hat, speichert er den Bericht noch in Johns elektronischer Akte und druckt ihn für die aus Papier aus. Schnell sind auch die Blätter gelocht und abgeheftet, bevor er sie im Ablagekorb auf seinem Schreibtisch deponiert. Sherlock öffnet noch schnell den Aktenschrank und nimmt alle anderen Akten zur Hand, die er heute gebraucht hat, legt Johns oben drauf und begibt sich dann hinunter ins Erdgeschoss um sie zurück ins Archiv zu stellen.

Sherlock legt sie nur auf einen bereitstehenden Tisch nahe der Tür und verlässt das Archiv dann wieder. Wenn Mary morgen früh die nächsten Akten raussuchen wird, wird sie die von heute direkt einsortieren. Aktuell kann Sherlock sich nicht auch noch darum kümmern, er ist einfach nur noch müde. So eine Sitzung ist auch für ihn Anstrengung, natürlich hat er es in seinem Büro bequem, hört sich Sorgen und Nöte seiner Patienten in einer vertrauten Umgebung an und dennoch… Es ist kein Hobby, sondern Arbeit.

Mit zügigen Schritten nimmt er die Treppe nach oben in den ersten Stock und steigt dann weiter hoch in den ausgebauten Dachboden. Stöhnend betritt er seine eigenen vier Wände, tauscht den typischen Anzug gegen eine weite Leinenhose und ein übergroßes dunkelblaues Hemd. Aus dem Schreibtisch im Arbeitszimmer, das mehr an eine chaotische Bibliothek erinnert, nimmt er sich noch ein Nikotinpflaster und verlässt seine Dachbodenhälfte dann um die gemeinsame Wohnküche auf zu suchen. Nach diesem Tag möchte er nur noch die süße Entspannung des Nikotins bei einer Tasse Tee und einigen Ingwerkeksen genießen.

Wie es nach einem langen Tag üblich ist, findet er die Küche natürlich nicht verwaist vor. Mycroft sitzt am Esstisch und stochert lustlos in seinem Salat, während er noch lustloser den grünen Tee im Auge behält. Natürlich, fällt es Sherlock wieder ein, Mycroft versucht sich gerade wieder an einer neuen Diät.

Wie es seine Art ist, ignoriert er seinen Bruder einfach und gießt sich mit dem restlichen heißen Wasser einen Schwarztee auf. Den Tee nehmen sie schweigend zu sich und lassen noch einmal den Tag Revue passieren.

»Ich habe heute deinen Patienten getroffen«, erklärt Mycroft, als er sich erinnert. Schon den ganzen Abend wollte er mit Sherlock darüber sprechen, doch immer ist ihm etwas dazwischen gekommen. Entweder war Sherlocks Tür geschlossen, oder er, Mycroft, selbst verhindert.

»Welchen?«, fragt Sherlock knapp.

»John Watson. Er stand vor deiner Tür und hat gelauscht. Ich glaube, er sollte sich besser einen neuen Therapeuten suchen. Wir können bei unserer derzeitigen Lage niemanden gebrauchen, der bei uns spioniert.«

Sherlock sagt nichts dazu, es gibt nichts zu sagen. Er hat zur Kenntnis genommen, was Mycroft gesagt hat, aber er wird daraus noch keine Konsequenzen ziehen. Eine natürlich Neugier liegt in jedem Menschen begründet und John Watson erscheint ihm noch immer als grundehrlicher Mann. Er wird morgen über eventuelle Konsequenzen nachdenken, aber vermutlich wird er nichts dazu sagen. Sollte es jedoch noch einmal vorkommen…

»Ich sehe schon, du wirst nichts in der Richtung unternehmen. Deine Entscheidung, aber sollte ich weitere Gründe zur Beunruhigung finden, werde ich gezwungen sein, selbst zu handeln. Im Übrigen wirkte er etwas verstört, als habe er dadurch etwas erfahren, womit er nicht gerechnet hat.«

Victor, es war sein Gespräch mit Victor. Nicht doch, kann es sein, dass John Watson nichts von seiner Neigung geahnt hat? Gut, er geht damit auch nicht hausieren. Er erzählt anderen doch auch nicht, was er mittags gegessen hat.

Sofort schlägt Sherlocks Herz schneller bei dem Gedanken, dass John nun weiß, dass er ebenfalls Gefallen an Männern findet. Es beginnt die altbekannte Hoffnung wieder zu nähren und außer Acht zu lassen, dass es schlicht verboten ist.

Er trinkt noch den letzten Schluck Tee, stellt die Tasse in die Spülmaschine und genießt eine schnelle Dusche, bevor er todmüde ins Bett fällt; und doch nicht schlafen kann. Seine Gedanken kreisen, sie kreisen um John Watson und die Möglichkeiten, die sich damit eröffnen, dass nun seine Sexualität bekannt ist.

_Sei doch still du törichtes Herz, denkt Sherlock. Nur weil er an Männern interessiert ist und ich es auch bin, sind wir noch lange nicht für einander geeignet. Das ändert sich auch nicht dadurch, dass er es nun weiß! Aber es ist auch egal, ich bin und bleibe verdammt noch mal sein Arzt und du hast heute selbst gesehen, dass er mich braucht. Als Arzt, nicht als Liebhaber._

Kurz bevor er dann doch endlich einschläft, wandern seine Gedanken noch einmal zum anderen Arzt. Leise murmelnd erinnert er sich selbst an sein Versprechen und schwört es zu halten, wenn es nur irgend geht.

»Solange Hass auf Hass trifft, solange wird es Menschen geben, die dummes tun. Einst waren es die Katholiken, dann die Evangelen, die Kreuzritter, die IRA, die Stasi, das NS-Regime. Immer wird es Menschen geben, die dumme Dinge tun. Das einzige John, das wir tun können, ist Ihnen nicht noch mehr Spielraum zu geben. Die Toten zu beerdigen, die Verletzten zu heilen, Kinder davon abzuhalten das Hassen jemals zu lernen. Aber solange, wie wir das Letzte nicht schaffen, werde ich immer da sein. Ich kann Ihnen nicht versprechen, dass es bald besser wird, aber ich werde Ihnen immer zuhören.«

**Ich werde immer für Dich da sein und Dir helfen, wo ich nur kann. Ich werde Dich beschützen und Dir zuhören, auch wenn es sonst niemand mehr will. Ich lasse Dich nicht allein!**

Die Worte schreiben sich wie von selbst in Sherlocks Kopf, in sein Herz, in seine Seele. Sie hallen noch im Schlaf in ihm nach und verankern sich zu einem Schwur, den er halten wird, solange er lebt. Dafür wird er sorgen. Er darf ihn nicht lieben, darf nicht zeigen, wie viel er ihm bedeutet, aber er kann aus dem Dunkeln heraus über ihn wachen. Er kann und er wird, solange er unter den Lebenden weilt!

Nach diesem Schwur wackelt der Turm nicht mehr, seinem Herzen reicht es aus, für John da zu sein; als Arzt und als Freund. Vorerst.

**TBC**

_[26.06.2017 // 4450 Worte]_


	7. Irgendwann im Juli

Es ist einer dieser Tage für John. Es scheint, als würde die ganze Welt etwas von ihm wollen. Vielleicht ist es auch so und John weiß es nur nicht. In ihm halten sich Resignation, Aggression und das Gefühl geschundener Nerven die Waage. Schon den ganzen Tag über kamen immer wieder Unfallopfer und vermeintlich kranke Menschen in die Notaufnahme gewankt. Natürlich ist er Arzt geworden, um Menschen zu helfen, doch warum Menschen bei ein bisschen Schüttelfrost direkt in die Notaufnahme rennen, wird er niemals verstehen oder gutheißen können. Ja, manchmal hat es ernste Ursachen, aber für einmal niesen direkt in die Notaufnahme zu kommen. Nein, dafür hat er kein Verständnis.  
  
Als er schließlich endlich Feierabend hat und seine Ablösung da ist, trottet er nur noch missgelaunt in die Umkleide. Dummerweise begegnet er dort Mike Stamford, einem der größten Klatschmäuler, die das Barts je gesehen hat. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass aus fünf Minuten fürs schnelle Umziehen beinahe fünfundvierzig werden. Seine Laune rauscht mit vollem Schwung in den Keller.  
  
Als John zuhause ankommt, möchte er schon gleich wieder wegrennen. Auf der C schreit ein Baby, in der B streitet sich ein Pärchen und vor der A versucht ein Paketbote gerade vergeblich, durch Klingeln gegen Pärchen und Baby anzukommen. Seufzend nimmt John das Paket für seinen Nachbarn an, schließt seine eigene Tür auf und stellt das Paket einfach im engen Flur neben die Tür.  
  
Gerade hat er sich einen Tee aufgebrüht und es sich im Sessel bequem gemacht, will nur einen Schluck trinken und endlich ausruhen, als es wieder klingelt.  
  
»Verdammt noch eins! Kann man denn nicht einmal seine Ruhe haben!«, schreit er aufgebracht durch die Wohnung. Wer auch immer was von ihm wollte, ist verschwunden, nicht gerade verwunderlich, wenn John so ausrastet. Noch immer schreit in der C ein Baby, in der B streitet sich ein Paar und in der A reagiert man noch immer nicht auf irgendwelches Klingeln, alleine der Mann in der D übertönt sie alle bei seinem Wutanfall. Er flucht und schreit noch weiter, als auch schon die ganze Etage ruhig ist. Seine Laune ist nicht mehr nur im Keller, es scheint, dass sie sich geradewegs durch den Erdboden und die Gesteinsschichten, durch den Erdkern, gebohrt hat, bis sie auf der anderen Seite der Welt, irgendwo bei Neuseeland im Wasser wieder rauskommt. Bei diesem Gedanken muss John dann doch lachen, bei der Laune, die er gerade hat, wird wohl jeder vernünftige Fisch die Flucht ergreifen.  
  
Kurzerhand setzt sich John an den PC und findet schon nach wenigen Klicks die Infos, die er gesucht hat. Wie gut es doch sein kann, überall auf der Welt Bekannte und Freunde zu haben. Ein paar Anrufe später kann es losgehen. Doch wie er gerade die Wohnung verlässt, auf seinem Rücken ein großer Rucksack befestigt, fällt ihm ein, dass er morgen ja noch einen Termin bei Dr. Holmes hat. Und natürlich muss er nicht nur diesen absagen, wahrscheinlich wäre es besser, wenn John direkt einmal reinen Tisch macht. Von unterwegs versucht er die Praxis zu erreichen, doch er kommt wie so oft nicht durch.  
  
*****  
  
Es muss ein seltsamer Anblick sein, den John liefert, als er an diesem Tag unangemeldet in der Praxis auftaucht. Ein dicker Rucksack auf dem Rücken, die Haare wild vom Wind und ein Gesichtsausdruck, dass ihn nichts und niemand mehr aufhalten kann. Sherlock steht gerade an der Anmeldung, bespricht mit Mary den Tag, als John die Tür öffnet. Kurz bleibt Sherlock bei diesem Aufzug die Sprache weg. Sein Mund steht auf und insgesamt sieht er eher wenig intelligent aus. Doch er schließt ihn auch recht schnell wieder, als er Marys forschenden Blick bemerkt. Im Geiste speichert Sherlock ab, Mary von nun an noch genauer im Auge zu behalten, irgendwas geht bei ihr vor.  
  
»Ah Dr. Holmes, gut dass ich Sie treffe. Ich wollte eigentlich gerade nur meine nächsten Termine absagen, aber wenn Sie vielleicht einen Moment Zeit für mich hätten?«, fragt John hoffnungsvoll und erntet nur ein ernstes Nicken von Sherlock.  
  
»In zehn Minuten kommt mein nächster Patient, lassen Sie uns in den Garten gehen, dann haben wir vielleicht elf Minuten«, sagt Sherlock ohne auch nur ein Wort über Johns Aufzug abzugeben. Gemeinsam verlassen sie die Anmeldung und eine völlig überfahrene Mary und setzen sich in eine kleine Nische im Garten. Schmunzelnd beobachtet Sherlock wie John versucht den Rucksack irgendwie vom Rücken zu bekommen ohne sich großartig zu verrenken und dann schließlich aufgibt. Der Rucksack landet nach einem kurzen aber harten Kampf schließlich geschlagen neben der Bank.  
  
»Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie jetzt noch störe Dr. Holmes, Sie sollten sich ja jetzt eigentlich auf den nächsten Patienten vorbereiten oder noch in Ruhe einen Kaffee trinken. Aber ich konnte nicht warten, bis Ihre Arzthelferin endlich den Anschluss frei gegeben hätte, darum bin ich persönlich vorbeigekommen. Ich muss leider meine Termine für die nächsten drei Wochen absagen. Ich fahre gleich noch in den Urlaub, vorher möchte ich aber auf jeden Fall noch etwas mit ihnen klären.«  
  
Immer mehr reift in Sherlock ein Verdacht, den er nicht denken will. Mary ist bisher eine der besten Arzthelferinnen, die sie hatten, sie können sie nicht schon wieder ersetzen. Definitiv muss er sie im Auge behalten.  
  
»Fangen wir doch einfach von vorne an John. Selbst wenn es jetzt länger dauern sollte, wäre das kein großes Problem. Sie sind mein Patient John, ich werde mir immer die Zeit nehmen, die Sie benötigen. Außerdem ist die nachfolgende Patientin sowieso immer zu spät«, lenkt Sherlock ein, obwohl er selbst so einige Fragen hat. Wieso zum Beispiel John so plötzlich in den Urlaub fährt, wie das sein Chef gedreht hat und ähnliche Fragen, doch Sherlock fragt nicht nach. Es ist sein Grundsatz schlechthin, noch vor jenem, dass er keine Phrasen drescht. Er fragt nicht explizit nach, vielleicht ein wenig, um zu mobilisieren, aber nicht, um, wie so viele andere Ärzte, einfach nur die Standard-Fragen abzuklären. Denn kein Mensch ist jemals Standard.  
  
Es ist ihm sichtlich peinlich, denn seit drei Wochen will John schon mit Sherlock darüber sprechen und kriegt die Zähne doch nicht auseinander. Natürlich weiß Sherlock das nicht, kann es aber doch erahnen. Immerhin hat John schon seit dieser verhängnisvollen Sitzung irgendwas beschäftigt, da ist es nicht schwer, eins und eins zusammen zu zählen. John atmet noch einmal durch, strafft unbewusst den Oberkörper und spricht es endlich aus. Immerhin hat er sich doch geschworen rundweg ehrlich zu sein – und was ein Watson verspricht, das hält er auch!  
  
»Vor vier Wochen habe ich zufällig ein Gespräch von Ihnen mit angehört. Sie sprachen mit einem Victor. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich war einfach früh dran und habe sie dann sprechen hören. Ich wollte gar nichts mithöhren, aber dann hat diese dämliche Neugierde gesiegt. Sie waren gerade fertig mit ihrem Gespräch, als Prof. Holmes sein Sprechzimmer verließ. Sie können sich ja denken, wie es auf ihn wirkte. Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich wollte gar nicht das Gespräch mithöhren und in Ihre Privatsphäre eindringen!«  
  
»Warum sind Sie denn nicht einfach weitergegangen, nachdem ich zu Ende telefoniert hatte?«, fragt Sherlock nach und macht ihm, zu Johns Verwunderung, gar keine Vorwürfe. Wie soll John auch ahnen können, dass Sherlock schon längst weiß, was geschehen ist? Außerdem hat er sich entschuldigt und es zugegeben, Sorgen würde sich Sherlock erst machen, wenn John es einfach totschwiege.  
  
»Ich war überrascht davon, dass Sie mit einem Mann telefonierten. Mein Gaydar funktioniert generell nicht wirklich, aber damit, dass Sie auf Männer stehen, habe ich einfach nicht gerechnet«, gibt John unumwunden zu. »Ich habe Sie immer für den typischen Mädchenschwarm gehalten.«  
  
»Stört es Sie?«, fragt Sherlock so professionell, wie es ihm nur möglich ist. Dennoch könnte sogar ein Tauber – auch ohne drei Minijobs – heraushören, dass es Sherlock schwertreffen würde, wenn es so wäre. Abgesehen davon konnte nicht nur er nichts mit Mädchen anfangen, die Mädchen auch nichts mit ihm. Zu schlaksig, zu intelligent, zu rational, zu unemotional, zu… Wie hat er all das doch noch im Ohr. Nein Mädchen sind und waren nie sein Gebiet.  
  
»Wie sollte es? Ich bin selbst bi, meine Schwester homosexuell. Ich darf mir da am wenigsten ein Urteil erlauben! Selbst wenn ich nicht bisexuell wäre und mein ganzes Umfeld auch hetero wäre, was geht es mich an, was Sie in Ihrem Privatleben machen?«, spricht John mit Nachdruck aus, was er denkt. Es wäre doch die pure Doppelmoral, wenn  **er  **ein Problem mit einem schwulen Mann hätte.  
  
»Gut, da wir das geklärt haben, können wir ja zum Rest übergehen. Übringens wusste ich schon davon, dass Sie das Gespräch mitgehört haben. Auch wenn ich meinen Bruder nicht immer überaus schätze, er vertraut mir und ich vertraue ihm. Im Übrigen müssen Sie sich um meinen Bruder auch keine Sorgen mehr machen, das habe ich schon längst geklärt. Er ist in letzter Zeit sowieso etwas abgelenkt, heute hat er ein Date.«  
  
Sherlock lächelt John so freundlich und offen an, dass es diesem gar nicht mehr schwerfällt, wirklich locker zu werden, auch wenn er gerade etwas unter Stress steht und nur noch seine Ruhe will. Dabei fällt John auch gar nicht auf, dass Sherlock zugibt seine Unruhe die letzten Wochen bemerkt zu haben. Aber was fällt diesem Mann auch nicht auf?  
  
»Ein Date? Er?«, schießt es John aus dem Mund, noch bevor er auch nur darüber nachdenken kann, es auszusprechen. Nur mit Mühe kann er verhindern, sich die Hand entsetzt vor den Mund zu schlagen, doch Sherlock interpretiert die kurze Bewegung des Arms dennoch richtig. Da war der Mund mal wieder schneller als das Gehirn, vielleicht ist John dann doch zu locker geworden.  
  
Doch Sherlock lacht nur laut und muss sich sichtlich bemühen nicht noch mehr zu verraten. Nach einem kurzen Schockmoment kann auch John vollends mitlachen und kommt nicht umhin, Sherlocks Lachen wunderschön zu finden. Vielleicht ist er geradewegs dabei, sich in seinen Arzt zu verlieben, eine Sache die niemals passieren darf.  
  
Nach einem kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr stellt John fest, dass sie nicht mehr lange haben und er noch immer nicht den zweiten Grund seines Auftauchens erklärt hat. In kurzen Worten berichtet er von seinen letzten Tagen, davon wie ihm der Stress immer mehr die Kraft geraubt hat und er genau weiß, dass es nicht gesund ist. Sein Herz braucht nachweißlich Stress, aber das war nicht mehr in Ordnung, was er erlebt hat.  
  
»Und dann kommt da ja noch die Sache mit den Anschlägen hinzu. Ich brauche einfach mal ein paar Tage meine Ruhe. So kann es ja nicht weiter gehen. Deshalb habe ich jetzt auch schon meinen Rucksack dabei, ich nehme gleich den nächsten Zug und bin dann einfach mal weg.«  
  
»Wohin fahren Sie denn?«, fragt Sherlock etwas irritiert. Bisher schien ihm John nicht der Typ für solche Kurzschlüsse zu sein. Eher eine routinierte Planung mit Abflug, Ankunft, Shuttleservice und gutem Hotel. Rucksack schnüren und auf in die weite Welt, so hat er ihn nicht eingeschätzt. Gerade nach seiner Zeit in Afghanistan sollte John sich um jede Stabilität bemühen, die er finden kann. Allerdings hat Sherlock bei John schon öfter eines festgestellt: John gibt auf Normalität und Dinge, die er soll, herzlich wenig.  
  
»Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich weiß, wie das aussehen muss, aber ich komme schon zurecht. Ich habe gelernt zu überleben und eine kleine Idee habe ich auch schon, aber ich brauche einfach endlich meine Ruhe. Ich möchte einfach nur noch ungestört sein und mir über ein paar Dinge auch klar werden. Nachdenken ohne auf die Uhr zu sehen, ohne den Schichtplan zu kennen. Einfach meine Ruhe finden und endlich für mich wichtige Dinge klären. Vielleicht brauche ich auch einfach den Abstand von London dafür. Ich nehme ja noch nicht mal mein Handy mit«, erklärt John sein Vorhaben. Mit etwas Verzögerung setzt John dann aber noch einen Satz hinterher.  
  
Sein Lächeln wird dabei minimal breiter, sein Blick ungewollt liebevoller und lockender. Wenn sie nicht Arzt und Patient wären, wäre für beide diese Situation viel besser zu meistern. Wie weit darf man gehen, wenn man doch gar nicht gehen will und doch nicht anders kann? Wenn können und dürfen nicht dasselbe sind? Wenn man gehen will, aber nicht gehen darf?  
  
»Aber vielleicht schreibe ich Ihnen ja eine Urlaubskarte, wenn ich irgendwo in meiner Badehose rumliege. Wer weiß das schon?«  
  
Als John die Praxis verlässt, wartet schon die nächste Patientin auf Sherlock und verhindert so, dass Sherlock nachdenken kann. Nachdenken über intime Worte der letzten Sitzungen, vertraute Tonfälle, gemeinsames Lachen und Sätzen, die doch sehr ans Flirten erinnern. Und vor allem verhindert diese Patientin, dass Sherlock über John nachdenkt.  
  
Erst abends, als er alleine ist, hat er die Zeit, nachzudenken. Er denkt an John, mit seinem Lachen, den blonden Haaren und seiner Badehose. Vielleicht nicht die beste Art, von seinem Patienten zu denken, schießt es ihm durch den Kopf, als er nur noch an einen halb nackten John am Strand denkt. Verdammt, die Nacht wird hart.  
  
*****  
  
Während Sherlock in seinem Bett liegt und über John und die Farbe seiner Badehose sinniert, steigt John in Edinburgh aus dem Zug und versucht, sich zu orientieren. Sein Freund müsste hier irgendwo doch das Geschäft haben. Doch es denkt sich schwer mit nur der halben Gehirnleistung. Die eine Hälfte versucht sich an den Plan zu erinnern, ein Viertel denkt an Sherlock und daran, dass er dem Flirten nicht abgeneigt schien und der Rest hat daran zu knabbern, dass er geflirtet hat. Flirten mit seinem Arzt ist definitiv nicht die beste Idee seines Lebens.  
  
Aber noch etwas anderes macht ihm zu schaffen. Für John steht fest, was nicht feststehend darf. Er hat sich in Sherlock Holmes verliebt. Wo er heute im Garten noch dachte, das unbedingt verhindern zu müssen, hat er doch nach der Sache mit der Badehose erkannt, dass er schon längst verliebt ist. Und so euphorisch er sonst auch immer ist, wenn er frisch verliebt ist, diesmal ist er es nicht. Sherlock ist für ihn tabu, er wird Sherlocks Leben nicht ruinieren. Sherlock ist sein Arzt, John dessen Patient, zwischen ihnen wird nie etwas anderes als Freundschaft sein. So sehr John dieser Gedanke auch wehtut. Er hat Leben auf so viele Arten genommen und zerstört, er wird es nicht wieder tun.  
  
Fakt jedoch ist für beide, dass sie diese drei Wochen nutzen müssen und werden, um sich über ein paar Dinge klar zu werden. So wie es jetzt ist, kann es eigentlich nicht mehr weitergehen. Die Frage ist jedoch, ob beide den Mut aufbringen, aus ihrem Schneckenhaus zu kriechen und sich der Welt wirklich zu stellen. Der Countdown läuft unerbittlich ab und es gibt nur denkbar wenig Möglichkeiten, wie dieser enden kann. Sie steuern gradewegs in einen zweiten Urknall, die Frage ist nur, was sie dabei alles Auslöschen.  
  


**_ TBC _ **

  


_ [31.07.2017 // 2438 Worte] _


	8. Irgendwann im August

Schon als John die Tür zur Praxis aufdrückt, vernimmt er eine zornige Stimme, die, wie er bald darauf feststellt, zu einer älteren Dame gehört. Die unbekannte Dame steht auf einen Stock gestützt mitten im Eingangsbereich, zwischen Theke und Treppenaufgang, und zieht ein Gesicht, als würden schon sieben Monate, statt sieben Tagen, Regenwetter herrschen. Mit energischer, aber mittlerweile leiser, Stimme spricht sie gerade auf einen Mann – schätzungsweise um die dreißig Jahre alt – ein, als er sie einfach umstößt.

Geschockt setzt sich John in Bewegung. Er weiß nicht, worum es hier gerade geht, aber seiner Meinung nach ist das auch völlig egal. Wer auch immer es wagt, eine alte wehrlose Frau umzustoßen, ist für ihn per se auch nicht im Recht. Aus seinem Mund löst sich ein Ton der Entrüstung, der dafür sorgt, dass sich der Mann kurz vor der Treppe noch einmal umdreht.

Was dieser Mann sieht, lässt ihm zugleich das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und es in den Ohren rauschen. Wer dort auf ihn zukommt, ist kein Mensch mehr, es ist ein sehr wütender blonder kleiner Mann, der jedoch wirkt, als hätte er Kraft und Wut für dreißig. Reflexartig will er schon die Flucht ergreifen, egal wohin, nur raus aus der Schusslinie, als er plötzlich den Boden näher kommen sieht und engste Bekanntschaft mit ihm schließt.

»Ich weiß ja nicht, was Sie glauben, was Sie hier tun, aber ich habe Ihnen deutlich gesagt, dass Dr. Holmes Sie nicht zu sprechen wünscht!«, kommt es wütend von der älteren Dame, bevor sie sich ganz ohne Stock wieder aufrichtet. Ihn hält sie nun wie einen Schläger in der Hand, um den Mann zur Not noch ein zweites Mal an der Flucht zu hindern.

Verblüfft bleibt John auf Höhe des Tresens stehen und blickt die ältere Dame konsterniert an. Da ist man einmal im Urlaub und kommt wieder und erlebt erst mal so was. Amüsiert beobachtet er, wie die ältere Dame nun bewaffnet mit ihrem Stock und völlig ohne Hüftprobleme oder dergleichen auf den Mann zu geht. Zweifelsohne ist das eine Frau, mit der man sich nicht anlegen will. Als wäre der Mann eine Jagdtrophäe und kein unangemeldeter Besuch stellt sie ihm ihren rechten Fuß auf den Rücken und dreht sich dann zu John.,

»Und Sie sind, Jungchen?«, fragt sie ihn dann, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Genauso steht sie auch da, so als ob sie das nicht zum ersten Mal macht. Als wäre es eine liebe Erinnerung an alte Tage, als wäre es ihr in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen.

John kann nicht anders, er weiß nicht, wer sie ist, was sie hier macht oder woher sie kommt, aber: Er ist schockverliebt in eine Dame von schätzungsweise über siebzig Jahren. Unwillkürlich muss er breit grinsen bei ihrem resoluten Gesichtsausdruck der geradezu »Kommen Sie doch her, mit Ihnen werde ich auch noch fertig!« schreien will.

»John Watson, Mam!«, erwidert er ordnungsgemäß.

Sofort tritt ein wissender Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht und sie lächelt ihn mütterlich an.

»Ach natürlich, **Doktor** John Watson. Sie haben ja gleich den Termin bei Dr. Holmes«, erwidert Sie ruhig und drückt mit ihrem Absatz noch einmal kräftiger zu, als der Mann unter Ihr bei Erwähnung von Sherlock wieder Anstalten macht aufzustehen.

»Sie können eigentlich direkt durchgehen in den Außenbereich, aber könnten Sie mir vorher vielleicht noch einen Gefallen tun?«, fragt sie ihn leicht ärgerlich über den Mann unter ihrem linken Fuß.

»Natürlich, Mam, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?«

»Ach nennen Sie mich Mrs. Hudson, wir werden uns von nun an ja noch öfter treffen. Ich bin die neue Sprechstundenhilfe von Dr. Holmes. In der Schublade links von meinem Drehstuhl finden Sie zwei silberfarbene Freundschaftsarmbänder. Könnten Sie mir die vielleicht mitbringen?«

John kann nicht sagen, ob es jetzt für oder gegen ihn spricht, dass er sich in dieser Situation nicht über den Wunsch nach Freundschaftsarmbändern wundert. Schulterzuckend nickt er und klappt das Verbindungsstück zwischen Tresen und Wand nach oben, um dahinter zu gelangen. Als er schließlich die Schublade öffnet und ein Paar glänzende Handschellen erblickt, kann er nicht anders und bekommt einen Lachanfall, wie es ihm schon lange nicht mehr passiert ist.

Auf dem Weg in den Therapiegarten übergibt er dann die Handschellen, stellt sich mit Handschlag noch einmal vor und beobachtet dann grinsend, wie sie den jungen Mann einfach an das Treppengeländer kettet und zurück an den Empfang geht.

Noch immer mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht öffnet er dann auch die Tür und begibt sich in den Garten. Es erfordert ein paar Minuten suchen und fluchen, bis John Sherlock schließlich findet. Er will gerade schon sagen, dass dieser Garten doch wirklich verwirrend ist mit seinen Wegen, als er sieht, dass Sherlock die Augen geschlossen und das Gesicht in die Sonne gedreht hat. Sofort übermannt John eine Welle von Sympathie für den anderen Mann, es tut gut zu sehen, dass er eben auch mal eine Minute nur für sich hat. Immerhin weiß John selbst gut genug, wie einnehmend der Beruf des Arztes manchmal sein kann.

Bevor er auch nur einen Ton sagen kann, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, öffnet Sherlock auch schon die Augen und dreht sich dann zu John um. Er streckt sich noch nicht einmal, sondern setzt sich nur noch einmal gerader hin und blickt ihn dann gewohnt souverän an.

»Schottland also«, erklärt Sherlock ohne jede Begrüßung und grinst dann bei Johns verblüfftem Gesichtsausdruck. Statt eine Erklärung dazu abzugeben, wartet er bis John sich setzt und führt dann seine Beobachtung aus.

»Ein Schuss ins Blaue, aber ein guter.* Sie haben oben am Hemdkragen einen dunklen Fleck vom Essen, außerdem sind Sie heute erst wiedergekommen. Bedenkt man nun, dass Sie innerhalb eines Tages Ihren Urlaub geplant haben und zudem mit leichtem Gepäck gereist sind, dürfte klar sein, dass Sie nicht weit weggefahren sind. England haben Sie aber sicherlich verlassen, weit auf den Kontinent werden Sie aber auch nicht gereist sein. Frankreich scheidet auch aus, da die Franzosen bekanntermaßen kaum Englisch können und Sie nur in einem Land Urlaub machen würden, wo man sie versteht. Also das Vereinigte Königreich. Wales habe ich auch direkt ausgeschlossen. Ein dunkler Fleck am Kragen, der möglicherweise von Haggis stammen könnte, gleich: Schottland.«

»Das war brillant!«, bricht es aus John hervor, bevor er überhaupt darüber nachdenken kann. Beinahe ist es ihm peinlich, doch eigentlich meint er es so, wie er es sagt.

Sherlock jedoch zuckt nur die Schultern und lächelt jetzt selbst etwas. Auch wenn er jetzt ein angesehener Arzt ist und für seine Fähigkeiten auf diesem Gebiet beneidet wird, es war nicht immer so. Zu gut erinnert er sich an Zeiten, in denen er nicht Dr. Holmes, sondern nur ein Freak war. Um davon abzulenken und auf John nicht zu nachdenklich zu wirken, blickt Sherlock einmal durch den Garten um dann wieder John anzusehen.

»Wieso sind sie eigentlich so gut gelaunt?«, fragt er schließlich, als John immer noch lächelt. Natürlich könnte man aus diesem Wortlaut heraushören, dass er es John nicht gönnt, aber es ist nicht ihre erste Stunde und Sherlock vertraut darauf, dass John schon weiß, wie er es meint.

»Ich habe geradeeben Mrs. Hudson kennengelernt. Sehr kompetente Dame mit recht speziellen Freundschaftsbändern.« John kann es nicht sagen, ohne zu lachen. Vermutlich wird er sie niemals wieder ansehen können, ohne daran zu denken, wie sie ihre Jagdtrophäe an den Handlauf der Treppe gefesselt hat.

Sofort setzt sich Sherlock noch aufrechter als sowieso schon hin. Sein Blick wird so ernst, wie John ihn noch nie gesehen hat. Seine Augen werden so kalt, wie seine Stimme damals am Telefon war und seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich unheilvoll zusammen. Sherlock muss nichts sagen oder fragen, John begreift es auch so und erzählt ihm, was er beobachtet hat.

Als er an der Stelle ankommt, an der man Mrs. Hudson umgeworfen hatte, springen Sherlock beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf und er entwickelt eine Hautfarbe, die man vorsichtig als ungesund und rasend bezeichnen könnte. John will gar nicht wissen, wo Sherlocks Blutdruck aktuell ist.

Eben jetzt in dem Moment, in dem John endet, muss er wieder nicht fragen, was er noch erzählen soll. John kennt diesen Gesichtsausdruck von den Vätern verprügelter Kinder. Diesem Gesichtsausdruck schwankend zwischen Sorge um ein geliebtes Familienmitglied und unbändiger Wut, folgt meistens die Frage, wer das war. John kann nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, in welcher Beziehung die beiden, Mrs. Hudson und Sherlock Holmes, stehen. Mutter und Sohn scheinen sie aber aufgrund des Namens nicht zu sein, wenn gleich Sherlock gerade wie ein besorgter Sohn wirkt.

»Schwarze Sneaker ohne Markenaufdruck, einfache Jeans und schwarzes Hemd. Braune Haare, blaue Augen, Hasenscharte.« Ja John ist Mediziner, er setzt sich dafür ein, dass solche Begriffe wie Hasenscharte aus dem Sprachgebrauch verschwinden und man dafür anfängt, von einer Lippen-Kiefer-Gaumenspalte zu sprechen, aber: Er kann diesen Typen auf Anhieb nicht leiden. Egal wie rüstig Mrs. Hudson auch sein mag, man stößt keine Frauen um, erst recht keine, die die eigene Mutter sein könnten.

Vermutlich würde man es nicht merken, wenn man es nicht wüsste oder gelernt hätte darauf zu Achten, aber John sieht es. Er sieht dieses Zucken in der Augenbraue, in der Hand und auch den verkniffenen Mund. Es ist eindeutig, dass Sherlock weiß, wer das war.

Verblüffend zu beobachten ist allerdings auch, wie Sherlock einmal tief durchatmet, kurz die Augen schließt und dann wieder völlig normal zu sein scheint. Auch als er spricht, wirkt es auf John so, als habe er sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden abgekühlt. John versteht zwar nicht, wie das möglich ist, er will Sherlock aber auch nicht bedrängen. Immerhin ist er eigentlich der Patient und Sherlock der Psychiater.

»Victor Trevor«, stößt Sherlock leise hervor. Und auch wenn er deutlich beruhigt wirkt, es schwingt eine latente Aggression in diesem Namen mit.

»Ihr Ex-Freund?«, rät John. Immerhin hieß dieser Mann am Telefon ja auch Victor.

»Allerdings. Seit ich mich mit ihm im Juni getroffen habe, lässt er mich einfach nicht mehr in Ruhe«, sagt Sherlock. Schweigend nimmt er das Tonbandgerät zur Hand und stoppt die Aufzeichnung, bevor er weiterspricht. »Ich habe mich damals mit ihm getroffen, um mich daran zu erinnern, dass Partnerschaften nichts bringen. Ich habe in meinem Leben keinen Platz für einen Mann, egal wie sehr ich ihn auch will. Und aus eben diesem Grund wollte ich mich mit ihm daran erinnern, wie die letzte Beziehung ausging. Gebracht hat es mir nichts, außer, dass er mich nun nicht mehr in Ruhe lässt.«

John will gerade fragen, wer dieser Mann ist. Denn er muss etwas Besonderes sein, wenn er es geschafft hat, dass Sherlock offen davon erzählt. Er muss verdammt tief in sein Herz gekrochen und es sich dort bequem gemacht haben. Aber er fragt nicht, will nicht, dass Sherlock die Eifersucht aus seinen Worten herauslesen kann. Stattdessen ersetzt Sherlock sein Gesicht durch die gewohnt professionelle Maske und stellt das Tonbandgerät wieder ein.

»Aber genug von mir John, wie war Ihr Urlaub?«

  
_Als John in Edinburgh aus dem Zug steigt, ist er denkbar verwirrt. Hinter ihm liegen anstrengende Tage und Wochen, während die Erkenntnis, Sherlock zu lieben, in ihm um Gehör kämpft. Gehör, das er nicht bereit ist zu geben, zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er es sowohl schafft, die Waverley Station Richtung Süden zu verlassen, als auch sich auf dem Weg zur Blair Street weder zu verlaufen noch überfahren zu werden._

_Als er schließlich das ›Ibis‹* hinter sich gebracht hat, wirft er noch einmal einen Blick auf den Zettel, den er vor wenigen Stunden selbst geschrieben hat, nach den Angaben von Tom. Suchend schaut er sich erst die rechte und dann die linke Häuserzeile an, bevor er dann findet, was er gesucht hat. Wie Tom ihm so passend beschrieb, findet John den Laden genau gegenüber dem ›City Cafe‹* und links von ›Mercat Tours‹*._

_Er muss die schweren Maschinen und Lederkluften im Schaufenster nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass dieser Laden der gesuchte ist. Tom Delaney höchstselbst steht vor seinem Laden und putzt gerade die Schaufenster, als er John Watson oben an der Straße stehen sieht._

_Niemand, der Tom Delaney auf den ersten Blick sehen würde, würde ihn für den Besitzer eines Motorradfachgeschäfts mit Verleih halten. Vielleicht ein Schauspieler, Musiker, Maler, irgendein Künstler eben. Ein schwuler Künstler mit sehr viel Glitter und Puder im Gesicht. Tatsächlich hat Tom bestimmt so viele Highlighter und Puder in seinem Schlafzimmer, wie Motorräder in seinem Laden. Auf den ersten Blick sieht man meistens nur abstehende wildfrisierte Haare, glitzernde Wangen und rosa Shirts. Er ist optisch das genaue Gegenteil des typischen Bikers, aber auch nur optisch. Fragt man ihn nach Motorrädern, erkennt man schon nach einer Minute, dass dieser Mann vom Fach ist. Und so typisch schwul er sich kleidet und manchmal auch benimmt, er hat das Herz am richtigen Fleck und eine Lautstärke, dass einem manchmal die Ohren klingeln._

_»WATSON!«, brüllt er über die Straße, dass sich alle Touristen auf dieser Straße umdrehen und verwirrt um sich blicken. Grinsend überquert John die Straße und geht auf seinen Freund zu. Es gibt Dinge, die verändern sich mit der Zeit, es gibt aber auch Dinge, die bleiben bis zum Sankt Nimmerleinstag immer gleich. Tom gehört zum letzten Teil._

_John kommt nur auf zwei Meter an Tom heran, als dieser auch schon die Augenbrauen bis an den Haaransatz hebt. Er hat John schon in vielen Verfassungen gesehen, von himmelhochjauchzend über betrunken bis todtraurig, auch verliebt. Oftmals folgte auch das eine auf das andere._

_»Wer ist es diesmal?«, fragt Tom dementsprechend auch nur._

_»Mein Psychiater«, antwortet John trocken wie niedergeschlagen. Zwei Worte, die alles sagen und das ganze Drama offenbaren. Es macht auch keinen Sinn, Ausflüchte zu suchen, Tom würde sie alle doch durchschauen._

_Tom liegen die Worte schon auf der Zunge, er will John schon fragen. Warum er nichts von der Therapie wusste, wofür er die braucht, seit wann er so offen bi ist. Er tut es nicht, hat es nie so direkt getan. Dafür gab es immer andere Orte als die offene Straße. Orte die es in London gibt, in Berlin, Bern, Paris oder Liverpool. In beinahe jeder Stadt. Cafés, in denen man nicht gefragt wird, was man gerne trinken möchte, sondern in denen man einen Stammplatz hat und sein Getränk automatisch bekommt. Genau so ein Lokal, mit einem äußerst intimen Hinterhof gibt es nur wenige Fußminuten von ihnen entfernt, sodass Tom John einfach packt und mit ihm losmarschiert._

_»Wo geht es denn hin?«, fragt John schließlich, als ihm das Ganze zu bunt wird._

_»Ins Old Barber. Ich weiß, was Du sagen willst, dass die doch damals zugemacht haben, aber der jüngste von denen ist nach fünf Jahren doch zurückgekommen, um den Laden zu führen«, erklärt Tom, bevor John auch nur fragen kann. Freunde sind eben so, sie wissen was du fragen und sagen willst, bevor du es selbst weißt._

_Wie sie schließlich die Straße betreten in der der Pub liegt, kann Tom nicht anders als dem vorgelaufenen John etwas zu zurufen, dass sie beide sofort in ihre Jugend und die Sommerferien versetzt._

_»James?«, ruft Tom also die Straße hinunter._

_»Ja Mylord?«, antwortet John automatisch, eben auch, weil er weiß, wie es weitergeht. Und automatisch färben sich seine Wangen rot – eine Sache, die sich im Laufe, der Zeit auch geändert hat. Gott, wenn er an früher denkt… Damals konnte er diesen Spaß in einer vollen Fußgängerzone mitmachen ohne Rot zu werden._

_»Die Eier bitte?«_

_»Geschüttelt oder gerührt?«_

_»Gekrault, du Arsch gekrault!«_

_In deinem Leben kann so viel daneben gehen. Du kannst dich in deinen Psychiater verlieben und wissen, dass es das Dümmste ist, was du jemals getan hast. Aber wenn du wirklich gute Freunde und einen Stammpub hast, gibt es kaum etwas, das nicht lösbar ist. Und manches kann man für den Abend in drei Bier gut auflösen._

_Als sie den Pub also betreten, staunt nicht nur der Besitzer. John selbst war vielleicht lange nicht mehr hier, aber so modern hatte er es nicht in Erinnerung. Was folgt, ist eine typische Begrüßung unter Jugendfreunden. Sie fällt gewohnt herzlich aus und so locker wie seine Bekanntschaften lange nicht mehr waren. Hier wird er nicht gefragt, wie es in der Armee lief. Viele wissen es gar nicht und die, die es wissen, fragen nicht. Es ist ein Pub in dem nicht gefragt, sondern von sich aus erzählt wird._

_Sie bekommen den Stammtisch, der einer Kegeltruppe oder Freunden des Hauses vorbehalten ist. Ein überdimensionales Weinfass, in das man sich hineinsetzen kann. Kaum dass sie sitzen, steht auch schon jeweils ein ganzer Krug Bier vor ihnen. Und wie der Kellner auch nur drei Schritte vom Tisch weggegangen ist, tut Tom, was ihn in seiner Jugend so manches Mal schon in Bedrängnis brachte. Er pfeift ihm hinterher und grinst ihn vielsagend an, als er sich umdreht._

_»Hey, du bist doch keine 18 mehr! Das kannst du doch nicht mehr machen!«, weißt ihn John in seine Schranken – oder versucht es zumindest._

_»Wieso denn nicht? Irgendeinen Vorteil muss es doch haben, dass ich ihn vor drei Jahren geheiratet habe.«_

_Es gibt diese Sätze, die machen John sprachlos. Aber immerhin hat er hiermit ein Gegenargument, als er sich später anhören muss, dass er doch gefälligst vom Krankenhaus aus hätte anrufen können._

_Drei Bier später müssen sie John Watson schon beinahe aus dem Laden tragen. Einquartiert wird er auf Tom und Seans Couch. Tom und Sean, auch so eine Sache, die sich geändert hat und bei einem betrunkenen John für reichlich lachen sorgt. Shaun the gay sheep._

  
»Ich habe einen alten Freund besucht und dort übernachtet«, erzählt John schlicht. Was soll er denn sonst auch sagen? Dass er sich volltrunken bei einem seiner besten und ältesten Freunde ausgeheult hat? Dass der Grund dafür genau vor ihm sitzt? Nein, das kann und will er nicht tun. Denn das würde Sherlock als Arzt nur in arge Bedrängnis bringen. Außerdem entspricht es auch nicht ganz der Wahrheit. Wenn John nur genau genug nachdenkt, dann merkt er, dass er eigentlich ein Problem mit sich selbst hat. Damit, dass er sich in seinen Arzt verliebt hat.

»Ein alter Freund?«, fragt Sherlock interessiert nach. Für einen Moment platzt die professionelle Maske ab und John erkennt echtes Interesse an seinen Belangen. Natürlich ist er sonst nicht uninteressiert, aber jetzt liegt ein gewisses Funkeln in seinen Augen, sodass John eigentlich schon erwähnen will, dass sie niemals etwas miteinander hatten. Er lässt es doch.

»Wir stammen aus komplett gegensätzlichen Elternhäusern, aber wir waren beide jedes Jahr im Sommer bei unseren Großeltern in Edinburgh. Da haben wir uns auch kennengelernt, die restlichen Wochen im Jahr bis Weihnachten und dann wieder den Sommerferien haben wir uns Briefe geschrieben.«

John erzählt ihm nicht, dass sich Tom einen Monat vor den Sommerferien per Brief bei ihm outete. Auch nicht, wie er es nicht fertig brachte, ihm zurückzuschreiben. Wohl aber muss er bei der Erinnerung an ihr erstes Wiedertreffen versonnen lächeln. Wochenlang hat John überlegt, wie er ihm plausibel machen soll, dass es ihn nicht stört, sondern lediglich überrascht hat. Am Ende hat er ihn wie früher umarmt und gut war es. Seitdem hat sich Tom zu einem seiner besten Freunde, zu seinem Rückzugspunkt gemausert. Tom ist einer dieser Freunde, die hast du am besten Tag deines Lebens an der Seite, genauso wie am schlechtesten Tag deines Lebens. (Und dennoch hat er auch bei ihm immer ein Problem gehabt, einzugestehen, wenn er einen Mann attraktiv fand.)

»Sie haben also Urlaub in Edinburgh gemacht?«

»Nein, dort habe nicht nur etwas abgeholt. Tom hat einen Motorradverleih. Urlaub gemacht habe ich in ganz Schottland.«

Irgendwie überrascht es Sherlock nicht, dass John immer noch etwas neues in Petto hat. Letzten Monat verreist er einfach so und heute erfährt er, dass John Motorrad fährt. Aber irgendwie passt das auch zu ihm. Nur die Gedanken über John in Motorradkleidung sollte Sherlock lieber während der Sitzung lassen. John und Leder in einem Gedanken sind hier definitiv fehl am Platze.

 

_Am nächsten Morgen, es ist noch beinahe dunkel, steigt John auf die Maschine. Es ist ein kleines Wunder, dass er tatsächlich schon wach und ausgenüchtert ist. (Immerhin haben sie ihm doch im Pub in die Biere noch Schnäpse gekippt.) Seine Sachen aus dem Rucksack hat er in Motorradtaschen gepackt und ist nun abfahrbereit, als Tom ihn noch einmal zurückhält:_

_»Bevor ich in drei Wochen vergesse, es dir zu erzählen: Ich habe letzten Monat einen Brief aus Deutschland bekommen. Timo hat sich mal wieder gemeldet und gefragt, ob wir uns treffen wollen. Ich hab ihm geschrieben, dass ich versuche, alle wieder zusammen zu bekommen. Aber das wollte ich dir gar nicht erzählen. Der hat doch tatsächlich diese Julietta geheiratet.«_

_John zieht ein Gesicht, als hätte er gerade ein ganzes Glas scharfen Senf auf ex gegessen und genauso fühlt er sich auch. Alleine der Gedanke an diese… Nein an dieser Stelle denkt er nicht weiter, hat er sich doch jeden Gedanken an diese… Person verboten. Aber nach allem, was mit Clara und ihr war… Ihm liegt der Gedanke nah, dass es für sie Glück ist, ihm nicht in Afghanistan begegnet zu sein. Diese Dame trifft man am besten ohne Waffen. (Bei ihr gilt allerdings auch: Wenn das Hirn eine Waffe ist, ist sie unbewaffnet – und das jeden einzelnen Tag ihres Lebens.)_

_Also nickt er nur, symbolisiert damit, dass er alle gerne wiedertreffen würde. John setzt den Helm auf, verabschiedet sich mit einem Winken von Tom und Shaun Sean und fährt Richtung Nordwesten aus Edinburgh._

 

Kurz überlegt John, wie er Sherlock erklären soll, was er in seinem Urlaub gemacht hat, aber eigentlich ist diese Überlegung Schwachsinn. Wenn es etwas geben sollte, das Sherlock wirklich nicht versteht, dann wird er schon fragen. Dennoch gibt sich John Mühe, alles genauso durchdacht zu erzählen, wie er es geübt hat. Nicht, dass er doch noch preisgibt, was auf keinen Fall jemals an die Luft gelangen darf. Sein Blick fällt auf einen Strauch in der Nähe und bleibt dort auch liegen. Besser er schaut Sherlock in den nächsten Minuten nicht an. John mag sich nicht vorstellen, was passiert, wenn Sherlock erkennt, dass sich John in ihn verliebt hat. Sie haben so ein gutes Verhältnis zu einander, das würde er nur ungern verlieren.

»Wahrscheinlich würde man meinen Urlaub klassisch einen Roadtrip nennen. Sie wissen ja wie schnell ich nur noch wegwollte. Es gab in den letzten Monaten einfach so viel Veränderung in meinem Leben, dass ich nur noch gearbeitet habe. Das Problem ist aber einfach, dass sich die Kollegen irgendwann auf einen verlassen und das als normales Pensum hinnehmen. Als dann noch eine Grippewelle über London hereingebrochen ist…. Weil ich an dem Tag dann auch noch ständig aufgehalten wurde, wurde mir klar, dass ich eine Auszeit brauche. Mit ein paar Klicks im Internet wusste ich, dass Tom sich seinen Traum wirklich erfüllt hat.«

Nein, John erzählt Sherlock nicht, warum er wirklich weggefahren ist. Warum er wirklich so durcheinander war. Dass es da einen Mann in seinem Leben gibt, zu dem er sich hingezogen fühlt. Dass Sherlock der Mann ist, den er am liebsten niemals wieder gehen lassen würde.

Doch obwohl Sherlock merkt, dass es einstudiert ist und John nicht alles erzählt, er lässt es sich nicht anmerken. Mittlerweile haben sie August, wenn John noch immer nicht weiß, dass er sich ihm anvertrauen kann, kann Sherlock daran auch nichts mehr ändern. Vielleicht ist es das aber auch gar nicht und John möchte sich einfach ein wenig Privatleben bewahren. Und eben weil es auch das Letzte sein kann, lässt Sherlock ihn in Ruhe und beschließt einfach nur, auch weiterhin einen Blick auf seinen Lieblingspatienten zu haben.

»Bevor ich Sie bitte, weiter zu erzählen, John, habe ich noch eine Frage, die mir seit Ihrem letzten Besuch im Kopf umgeht. Wie haben Sie es geschafft, so schnell Urlaub zu bekommen? Im Krankenhaus verlässt man sich doch auf Sie und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Ihr Chef die Idee so gut fand?«

Kurz lacht John, stellt sich das Gesicht seiner Kollegen vor, wenn er es tatsächlich so gemacht hätte und einfach abgehauen wäre.

»Nein, allerdings nicht. Ich hatte wahnsinniges Glück. Dr. Jacksons Frau und Tochter hatten ein paar Tage zuvor eine schwere Magen-Darm-Infektion erlitten. Er hätte eigentlich diese drei Wochen Urlaub und ich die nächsten drei gehabt. Wir haben einfach unseren Urlaub samt den Schichten getauscht. Jetzt gehe ich einfach die nächsten drei Wochen arbeiten und Jackson nimmt meinen Urlaub.«

Einen Moment schweigen sie. Sherlock denkt darüber nach, dass John ja reichlich Glück hatte und John wiederum, dass er sofort wieder Urlaub machen könnte. Insgesamt hat ihm dieser Urlaub wirklich gutgetan, er ist sich über einige sehr wichtige Dinge klar geworden. Dann als er sich erinnert, dass er Sherlock ja von seinem Roadtrip berichten sollte, spricht er weiter.

»Ich habe mir vorher überlegt, wo ich immer gut nachdenken konnte und es gab vieles, über das ich nachdenken musste«, erzählt John und ist froh, dass Sherlock nicht nachfragt, worüber er nachgedacht hat. Tatsächlich ist Sherlock klar, dass es Dinge gibt, die John ihm nicht erzählt, aber das ist auch nicht schlimm. Solange sich John immer an ihn wendet, sobald es ihm über den Kopf wächst, ist alles in bester Ordnung. Wer wüsste besser als Sherlock Holmes, dass jeder Geheimnisse braucht?

Eine geheime Wohnung im Dachstuhl, eine bekannte in der Montague Street, eine privatere Wohnung in der Bakerstreet und einen weiteren Job als Berater für New Scottland Yard. Ja Sherlock weiß, was Geheimnisse und Überarbeitung bedeuten.

»Ungefähr 51 Meilen von Edinburgh entfernt liegt der Queen Elizabeth Forest Park, der sehr sehenswert sein soll. Und da ich dank Ihnen wusste, dass ich in der Natur besser nachdenken kann, habe ich einen Abstecher dorthin unternommen.«

 

_Schon als John Watson von den größeren Straßen auf immer schmalere wechselt und schließlich die Maschine am Waldrand abstellt, weiß er es schon. Er versucht zwar, es auszublenden, aber instinktiv weiß er, dass er hier nicht entspannen kann. Die Gegend ist wunderschön, der alte Baumbestand bietet ihm auch den Schutz, den er so nötig hat und dennoch. Er kann sich hier nicht entspannen._

_Vielleicht ist die Umgebung zu ruhig, vielleicht die Bäume zu laut. Vielleicht ist der Wald zu dunkel, vielleicht zu licht. John kann es nicht erklären, doch Tatsache ist: Er fühlt sich hier pudelwohl, aber es hilft ihm nicht weiter._

_Dennoch wandert er eine Stunde durch den Wald, versucht nachzudenken und wieder zu sich selbst zu finden, aber es passiert einfach nicht. Als er am Ende den Wald wieder verlässt und auf seine Maschine steigt, ist er niedergeschlagen wie schon lange nicht mehr._

_Es ist unsinnig, das weiß John selbst, aber als er sich zu diesem Urlaub entschlossen hat, hat er geglaubt, sofort zu sich zu finden und nicht erst nach dem richtigen Ort suchen zu müssen. Jetzt stellt sich ihm nur noch die Frage, ob es überhaupt noch Sinn macht, zum Cairngorms Nationalpark zu fahren oder ob er es lieber lassen soll._

_Letztlich stellen sich auch diese 95 Meilen als wirkungslos heraus. Es ist nicht so, dass er hier nicht nachdenken kann, ganz im Gegenteil. Auf weiter Flur ist niemand zu sehen, der ihm irgendwie zu nahe kommen könnte. Fuchs und Hase sagen sich an diesem Ort gute Nacht, dennoch ist es nicht das Richtige für ihn. Denn nur kurz denkt er an seine verzwickte Situation, daran, das erste Mal in einen Mann verliebt zu sein, der weiß das man bi ist. Das erste Mal in einen Mann verliebt zu sein, dem man schon vorher alles anvertraut hat. In seinen Therapeuten verliebt zu sein._

_Bevor die ersten Tränen fließen – und es würden dann nicht die Letzten sein –, hat sich John schon wieder auf das Motorrad gesetzt und fährt weiter. Irgendwie will er hier nicht die Fassung verlieren, dafür fühlt er sich auch noch nicht bereit genug. Stattdessen fährt er wieder einmal weiter an diesem Tag._

_Bei Inverness kauft er sich bei einer Bäckerei ein belegtes Brötchen und eine Flasche Wasser. Ein paar Kilometer weiter, außerhalb des Orts an einem kleinen Rastplatz, hält er dann erneut sein Motorrad an und macht eine kurze Pause. Mit sichtlichem Genuss beißt er in das Brötchen – ein typischer Gummiadler, der ihm ziemlich am Gaumen klebt – und spült mit dem Wasser hinterher. Für eine Viertelstunde vertritt er sich noch die Beine, will so noch etwas Blut in die Extremitäten bekommen, bevor er sich dann auf den Toiletten erleichtert und wieder weiterfährt Richtung Südwesten._

_Als er gegen Abend endlich das Motorrad in der Nähe von Urquhart Castle abstellen und die letzten Meter zu Fuß gehen kann, ist John sichtlich erschöpft. Er ist lange kein Motorrad mehr gefahren und auch früher schon nicht so ein langes Stück. Dennoch bereut er es nicht. Was er im Fahren gesehen hat, die Landschaften, Wald und Nationalpark, es hat ihm alles außerordentlich gut gefallen._

_Niven* will den Pub schon schließen, als er überrascht die Augen aufreißt und dann anfängt zu strahlen. Bei einem seiner alten Kameraden, noch vor ihm ausgeschieden aus dem Dienst, findet er nicht nur einen warmen Schlafplatz, sondern auch ein offenes Ohr, das ihn nicht für seine PTBS verurteilt oder bemitleidet._

 

Wenn ihm sein Urlaub bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch nichts anderes als schöne Landschaftseindrücke beschert hat, wird John in diesem Moment doch eines klar. Egal wie sehr er sich von der Welt abgekapselt hat, egal wie schlecht es ihm geht, egal welche Probleme er mit seiner Schwester hat: Es gibt diese Menschen, die den alten John Watson kennen und den neuen dennoch mögen. Dass diese Menschen zu großen Teilen in Schottland leben, ist hinderlich, aber kein Problem. Dann muss er eben zur Not jedes Jahr nach Schottland fahren.

»Ich war hier und dort und bin hinterher einfach nur noch so gefahren, wie ich wollte. Die meiste Zeit habe ich aber in dem schottischen Dorf Crosskirk verbracht«, erzählt John und sein Gesicht nimmt direkt so einen entspannten Gesichtsausdruck an. » Die ersten vier Tage bin ich einfach nur durch Schottland und die Highlands gefahren, danach bin ich irgendwie in Crosskirk gestrandet.«

»Crosskirk?«

»Ein kleines Dorf an der nördlichen Küste. Ich glaube, da standen ungefähr drei Häuser? Ich bin einfach irgendwo abgebogen und habe dann dort halt gemacht. Da war wirklich gar nichts außer ein paar Häusern und viel Küste. Es gab nicht einmal ein Bed and Breakfast, stattdessen bin ich bei einer älteren Lady untergekommen, die mir Kost und Logis gegen Arbeiten am Haus bot.«

Was er Sherlock nicht erzählt, ist eine ganze Menge. Dass man dort oben, so weit ab von der Zivilisation automatisch leerläuft, dass man sich nicht ablenken kann und sich mit sich selbst beschäftigen muss. Dass Tante Agathe, wie er sie nennen sollte, einen siebten Sinn für Geheimnisse hat. Dass sie erkannt hat, was er sich nur unfreiwillig eingestehen wollte. Dass sie dem Ganzen endlich einen wirksamen Riegel vorgeschoben hat. Sie hat als Einzige erkannt, was sie sagen muss, dass es ihm besser geht.

_»Weißt du John, ich kann verstehen, weswegen du dich in deinen Psychiater verliebt hast und er wirkt unglaublich sympathisch, aber wenn du weglässt, dass es verboten ist, was bleibt dann über? Er ist schwul, das ist schon mal hilfreich, du bist in ihn verliebt, aber: Du bist auch krank. PTBS ist nichts, mit dem man spielen darf, und wäre es ihm gegenüber nicht unfair, wenn er dich mit der Krankheit teilen müsste? Deine Schwester macht dir noch immer Sorgen und da soll er reinplatzen? Werd erst mal gesund mein Junge, klär die Dinge, die dir auf dem Herzen liegen und dann, wenn endlich einmal wirklich Land in Sicht ist, kannst du noch mal drüber nachdenken. Das Alphabet beginnt doch schließlich auch bei A und nicht bei W.«_

Dieses Wissen, dieses klare Gespräch hilft John ungemein. Endlich weiß er, dass es in Ordnung ist, dass diese Liebe nicht schlimm ist. Er kann es genießen, wieder verliebt zu sein, er darf es nur nicht so offen zeigen. Und wenn er endlich das Gefühl hat, gefestigt zu sein und nicht bei jedem Windstoß zu wackeln, kann er vielleicht über eine Lösung des Problems nachdenken.

Letztendlich hat er Tante Agathe versprechen müssen, dass er wiederkommt und ihr immer wieder Briefe schreiben wird. Er konnte ihr auch nicht widersprechen, sie war so offen und auch knallhart, dass er ihr einfach nicht widersprechen konnte. (Dass er ihr versprechen musste, einmal seinen Partner mitzubringen, kann er noch geflissentlich ausblenden.)

So vergeht diese Sitzung zwischen Blütenduft und heimlichen Gefühlen, ohne dass ein Turm wackelt oder John sich zu einer Aussage hinreißen lässt. Sie plaudern in ruhigem Ton über den Urlaub und über das ungeplante Ausscheiden Marys. (Was Sherlock nicht erzählt, ist, dass Mary Akten gestohlen und an die Konkurrenz weitergeleitet hat. Dass sie eine Spionin war. Dass sie jetzt für Mycroft die eigentlichen Arbeitgeber ausspioniert.)

Dieses Mal versucht John, nicht zu flirten – und bringt Sherlock damit auch nicht durcheinander. Seit Langem ist endlich wieder alles in bester Ordnung. Sie sind Arzt und Patient mit einem sehr intimen Verhältnis, aber auch nicht mehr. Das ist doch ein Status quo, mit dem man arbeiten kann.

*****

Einige Stunden sind seit der Sitzung mit John vergangen, Sherlock hat gerade das letzte Tonband abgehört und die Akte geschlossen, als es energisch an der Tür klopft. Ohne ein weiteres Wort abzuwarten, öffnet Mrs. Hudson auch direkt die Tür, immerhin waren sie für genau jetzt verabredet.

Sherlock muss nicht fragen und Mrs. Hudson sagt auch nichts, es ist ein Blickduell, das keiner gewinnt, aber für beide äußerst aufschlussreich ist. Im Laufe des Tages kam dann auch die Polizei, das sogar sehr schnell in Form von Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt entstand dann auch diese Verabredung. Sherlock ist den ganzen Tag in seinen Pausen durchgegangen, wie sie am besten gegen Victor vorgehen können, ohne ihre eigenen Karten zu offenbaren.

»Erstatten Sie bitte Anzeige wegen Körperverletzung und Bedrohung. Mycroft stellt Ihnen ein Attest auf eine angeknackste Hüfte aus, die sie zuvor nur wegen des Adrenalins nicht gemerkt haben.«

»Aber Sherlock«, will Mrs. Hudson direkt einwenden, als Sherlock auch schon weiterspricht. Er weiß genau, dass sie nicht unbedingt ein Problem mit einer Falschaussage hat, sondern damit nicht, zu wissen, warum.

»Ich bitte Sie. Dann können Sie eine Einstweilige Verfügung erwirken, dass er sich Ihnen auf eine bestimmte Entfernung nicht mehr nähern darf. Das gilt dann sowohl für diese Praxis – Ihren Arbeitsplatz –, und die Bakerstreet. Es reicht schon, dass er weiß, dass ich hier arbeite und in der Montague Street eine Wohnung habe, von der im Dachboden oder in der Bakerstreet muss er nichts wissen. Ich habe selbst schon Anzeige wegen Hausfriedenbruches erstattet und ein generelles Hausverbot ausgesprochen, jetzt müssen wir uns nur noch um die Bakerstreet kümmern.«

Er ist eine Bedrohung für unsere Patienten, die meisten haben schon genug Schlimmes ausgestanden. Er bringt mich langsam an meine Grenzen und ich habe das Gefühl, dass meine Arbeit darunter leidet. Alleine schaffe ich das nicht! Außerdem hat er Sie angegriffen und das kann und werde ich nicht tolerieren!

Mrs. Hudson hört auch die Dinge, die Sherlock nicht sagt und nickt schließlich nur und verspricht, sofort bei der Polizei anzurufen.

**_TBC_ **

_[31.08.2017 // 5797 Worte]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Zitat aus der Serie – Staffel 1, Folge 1  
> 2) Diesen Ort gab es, als Google seine Streetview-Aufnahmen machte, tatsächlich. Wie es heute ist, kann ich nicht sagen.  
> 3) s.O.  
> 4) s.O.  
> 5) Vergleiche Sherlock und John von Asperger bis Überforderung Kapitel 28. (Ja ich weiß, nicht selbes Universum, aber ich mag Niven halt.) (Nachtrag: Diese Geschichte ist hier noch nicht erschienen.)


	9. Irgendwann im September

Es ist ein typischer Mittag unter der Woche. Geschäftsmänner greifen geradewegs zur fertigen Salatmischung mit Käsewürfeln und Hähnchenstreifen. Mütter machen den Wocheneinkauf, während sie versuchen ihre Kinder daran zu hindern sich am Süßigkeitenregal zu vergehen. Rentner schleichen durch die Gänge und starren missmutig auf die Preisschilder, während man ihrem Gesicht schon ansieht, was sie gerade denken: Früher war alles besser, billiger. Dazwischen sieht man immer wieder Singles durch die Regale streifen und ein paar Kleinigkeiten einkaufen. In diesem Supermarkt zwischen all den typischen Besuchern findet man aber auch die kleineren Ausnahmen.

Einen Arzt und ehemaligen Soldaten, der genug mit seiner Arbeit zu tun hat und zugleich auch in einem kleinen Tief steckt. Ein Arzt, der von einer Liebe geplagt wird, die er zwar akzeptiert hat, die aber dennoch sein Herz schmerzen lässt. Wäre er eine Frau würde sein Einkauf aus Süßigkeiten, Eis und Liebesfilmen bestehen. John Watson hat Liebeskummer und schleppt sich daher durch den Markt, als wäre er ein schon viel zu lange gebrochener Mann.

Die andere Ausnahme ist ein junger Mann, ungefähr in Sherlocks Alter. Modisch gekleidet in einen Anzug von Westwood, die Augen seltsam kalt und unnachgiebig. Sein Blick sucht nicht etwa die Regale nach dem gewünschten Produkt ab, sondern die Gänge nach seiner Zielperson und eventuellen Komplikationen. Doch während er seine Zielperson an der Kasse arbeitend ausmacht, kann er keine Erschwernisse entdecken. Wie auch, Geschäftsmänner, Mütter, Kinder, Rentner, gebrochene Männer, wer soll ihn schon aufhalten?

Letztlich stehen all diese Menschen in diesem Augenblick an der Kasse. Salat reit sich an Schokoriegel, abgepacktes Sandwich an Earl Grey. Im Hintergrund hört man leise Musik und lautes Geschnatter, ein Kind weint, weil es seine Süßigkeit eben nicht bekommt. John Watson ist das offen gestanden egal. Er will einfach nur noch bezahlen und danach in seine Wohnung. Die letzte Nacht war eine Katastrophe, zuerst schreckte er mitten in der Nacht aus einem aberwitzigen Traum und konnte dann nicht mehr schlafen. Worum es genau bei diesem Traum ging, kann John schon nicht mehr sagen, aber die Gefühle toben noch in ihm.

Wenngleich er auch akzeptiert hat, dass er sich verliebt hat, sein Herz will nicht verstehen, dass es jetzt noch nicht haben kann, was es will. Und im Traum gewinnt halt nicht der Verstand und das Bewusstsein, sondern das Unterbewusste. Zu präsent sind John einzelne Bilder aus dem Traum, die zeigen, was sein könnte, aber **noch** nicht sein darf.

Wie auch in den letzten Stunden versucht er, diese trüben Gedanken beiseite zu wischen. Allerdings gelingt ihm das jetzt genauso wenig wie vorher. Also legt er einfach seine Sandwiches, eine Packung Tee und einen neuen Roman auf das Kassenband und wartet, seinen dunklen Gedanken stumpfsinnig folgend, einfach ab, bis er an der Reihe ist. Musik und Geschrei, das Piepen des Scanners und das Maulen der Kassiererin werden für ihn zu einem Hintergrundrauschen. Nicht weiter wichtig und beachtenswert.

Sein Traum war eine komische Mischung aus Prof. Mycroft Holmes, Elena – seiner ehemaligen Therapeutin – und äußerst gewagten Szenen mit Sherlock. Beinahe glühen John die Ohren, wenn er an die wenigen Bilder zurückdenkt, an die er sich erinnern kann. Selbst der Gedanke daran, dass er solche penetranten Träume zuletzt mit 18 hatte, kann ihn nicht davon weglotsen.

Das schafft erst ein Geräusch, das ihm in Mark und Bein fährt. Er kennt es so gut wie sein Elternhaus und hat auch derzeit die gleiche Lust, es wieder zu hören, wie sein Elternhaus erneut zu sehen. Es ist ein leises Klacken, das eine Gänsehaut an seinem Rücken entstehen lässt. Alle Nerven sind plötzlich aktiv, es prickelt unangenehm in seinem Nacken. Er merkt, wie sich automatisch seine Haltung verändert und Gehirnzellen noch effektiver arbeiten. Als Arzt weiß er genau, was gerade passiert, wie das Adrenalin durch seine Gefäße rauscht. Als Mensch fühlt es sich hingegen an, als würde sich der Körper bereitmachen zum Kampf.

Ausgelöst wird das alles durch dieses eine kleine Klacken, das ihn sein Leben lang verfolgen wird. Er erkennt es unter tausenden anderer Töne, es dringt durch seine Träume und durchbricht das Rauschen des Hintergrundes. Das Geräusch einer Pistole, die entsichert wird, wird er immer und überall auf der Welt erkennen.

John überlegt nicht lange, was er tun soll, wie er es tun soll. Er ist nun auch nicht mehr Dr. John Watson, er ist Captain Watson, derjenige der andere immer aus der Scheiße zieht. Zweifel oder Ängste hat er keine, er weiß was er tut und warum er es tut.

Für Königin und Vaterland, weil niemand mehr sterben soll. Zu viele hat er verloren, zu viele sterben sehen, das passiert ihm nicht wieder. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier. Nicht ihm.

Mit festen Schritten, die verraten, dass er nicht annähernd so gebrochen ist, wie er scheint, geht er auf den Mann zu. Er ignoriert den gut sitzenden Anzug, das manische Grinsen, die Pistole in dessen Hand. Was er sieht, ist einfach nur ein Arschloch, das es wagt, jemanden in seiner Anwesenheit zu bedrohen.

Freundlich tippt er ihm auf die Schulter, lässt nicht durchklingen, was er vorhat und wartet ab, dass sich der andere umdreht. Sein Plan ist gewagt, das ist ihm durchaus klar, aber ihm brennt nun einmal in dieser Sekunde eine Sicherung durch. Er hat auf diese Scheiße keinen Bock mehr. Sollen sich die Menschen doch alle den Kopf einschlagen, die Erde wird die Überbevölkerung schon stoppen, aber: Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier. Nicht mit ihm.

»Entschuldigung, kenne ich Sie nicht von…«, fängt John Watson an und wartet nur, bis sich der andere, James Moriarty, umdreht.

Diesen trifft wortwörtlich der Schlag. Das hat er nicht kommen sehen, im Laden war doch kein Gegner… Überhaupt diese Aktion, diese Frechheit. Würde er nicht gerade diesen Mord ausführen wollen, könnte er sich direkt in die abgebrühte Nummer dieses Mannes verlieben. Doch er ist noch immer ein Profi.

James Moriarty handelt nicht, wie John es erwartet. Denn er lässt weder die Waffe fallen, noch die Irritierung gewinnen. Die Waffe liegt nach wie vor sicher in seiner Hand, während er sich ruhig nach hinten fallen lässt und John mit einem Griff in den Pulli mitzieht.

Das Nächste, das John spürt, ist die Waffe an seiner Schläfe.

So war das nicht gedacht.

**_TBC_ **

_[16.09.2017 // 1022 Worte]_


	10. Irgendwann im Oktober

Seltsam still ist es zwischen den Beiden, als sie endlich die Absperrung passieren. Ohne genau zu wissen wohin, folgt John einfach Sherlock, der in aller Selbstverständlichkeit vorgeht. Sherlock für sich ist zu sehr in Gedanken gefangen von all dem, was bis eben passierte. Es will ihn nicht loslassen, am Liebsten nie wieder. All diese Gefühle von heute, es überfordert ihn dezent. Sherlock weiß, dass es nicht richtig ist einen Patienten zu lieben, aber vorhin wäre er gerne selbst in den Laden gestürmt und hätte dort aufgeräumt. Wenn er sich überlegt, was alles hätte passieren können, was alles passiert ist…

Erst als sie die Schaulustigen durchbrechen und endlich an der Straße stehen, wird sich Sherlock darüber bewusst, dass John ihm folgt, obwohl er nicht weiß, was eigentlich passiert. Vollkommenes Vertrauen. Diese Erkenntnis, diese Beobachtung, ist ein weiterer Schuss vor den Bug eines eh schon kenternden Bootes. In dieser Sekunde will Sherlock sich einfach nur noch übergeben, diesen ganzen Mist einfach nur loswerden. Er will sich selbst schlagen und dabei trotzdem gleichzeitig in Tränen ausbrechen. Sherlock hat es nicht verdient, solch einen guten Mann als Patienten zu haben. Nicht, wenn er in jeder Sitzung sein bedingungsloses Vertrauen damit verletzt, dass er heimlich in ihn verliebt ist. Lange kann er so nicht mehr weitermachen, der heutige Tag hat ihm das deutlich vor Augen geführt. Auf Dauer muss sich etwas ändern, sogar wenn er vermutlich mit gebrochenem Herzen aus der Sache hervorgeht. Sherlock schluckt die Schuld und den Frust hinunter, das hilft ihm nun nicht weiter. Dennoch kann er nicht die Besorgnis aus seiner Mimik und Stimme verbannen, als er sich John zuwendet.

»Wir fahren in die Praxis!«, ruppig, beinahe verletzend, kommt es Sherlock über die Lippen, ist dabei aber so gar nicht gemeint. Gerne würde sich Sherlock direkt in den Hintern treten, aber er kann sich selbst nicht ändern. Wie oft sagt er seinen Patienten, dass sie über ihre Gefühle sprechen müssen? Wie oft hat er seinen eigenen Rat in den Wind geschossen?

John kann dennoch hören, was Sherlock sagen will. Dass er sich schreckliche Sorgen gemacht hat und er mit ihm an einen ruhigen, geschützten, Ort möchte. Dass er sich erholen muss, dass er kontrollieren will, dass es ihm, John, gut geht. Aber weil Sherlock all das nicht sagt, sagt auch John nichts – wie so oft. Wie viel zu oft. Aber das Leben wäre auch zu einfach, wenn allle ehrlich zu einander wären. (Egal wie viel Ehrlichkeit sie sich auch versprochen haben.)

»Meine nächste Sitzung ist doch erst nächsten Monat«, weicht er deshalb aus und erkennt selbst, dass das ein ganz schlechtes Ablenkungsmanöver war.

»Besondere Situationen erfordern besondere Maßnahmen.«

*****

Noch immer schweigend steigen Sherlock und John eine Stunde später aus dem Taxi. Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen ist nicht frostig, im Gegenteil. Bei John sickert erst langsam die Erkenntnis durch, was alles geschehen ist. Sherlock hingegen bemüht sich redlich, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Dennoch spüren beide deutlich diese Stimmung zwischen ihnen, das Gefühl, dass der andere weg sein könnte. Die Ahnung, dass man vielleicht niemals eine Chance auf eine Beziehung haben könnte. John, dem vorher schon nicht zum Lachen zumute war, vergeht bei diesem Gedanken jede Hoffnung.

Lautlos öffnet Sherlock die an der rechten Hausseite versteckte Nebeneingangstür und betritt die Praxis in dem schmalen Flur zwischen Treppe und Empfang. Er blickt nach links, an der Garderobe vorbei zu Mrs. Hudson und gibt ihr mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass er für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr zu sprechen ist. In diesen Momenten ist sie nicht nur Gold, sondern alles Geld der Welt wert. Im Vorbeigehen hängt John seinen Mantel auf, folgt Sherlock genauso schweigsam die Treppe nach oben.

Erst als die Tür geräuschvoll ins Schloss fällt, atmen sie beide auf. John dem gerade jede Gesellschaft – die nicht Sherlock ist – zu viel ist. Sherlock, der mit seinen Gefühlen zu kämpfen hat und den die Gedanken nicht ruhen lassen. Jener kann die Kraft nicht mehr aufbringen, eisern an seiner Maske festzuhalten, und lässt John dasselbe Vertrauen zukommen, das ihm entgegengebracht wird. Beinahe hörbar lässt er die Maske zu Boden und sich selbst in seinen Sessel fallen.

Nur leise dringen Johns Schritte zu ihm durch, der sich ebenso erschöpft in den anderen Sessel setzt. Beiden steht nur zu deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, was das doch für ein verfluchter Scheißtag war.

Für fünf Minuten schweigen sie weiterhin, haben die Augen geschlossen und tun das, was man nach so einem Tag tun muss: Durchatmen, um wieder klar zu werden im Kopf. Als Sherlock die Augen öffnet, ist er endlich wieder ruhiger geworden und zur Besinnung gekommen. Über verletzte Vertrauensverhältnisse, komische Gefühle und solche Dinge kann er auch noch nachdenken, wenn nicht ein traumatisierter Soldat vor ihm sitzt, der bisher einen richtig miesen Tag hatte.

Im Grunde beginnt jede ihrer Sitzungen auf die gleiche Weise. Sie begrüßen sich, machen es sich bequem, Sherlock stellt vielleicht eine Frage, aber generell beginnt John zu reden. Diese Sitzung ist wie der ganze Tag: Anders.

»Ich denke, es würde uns beiden helfen, wenn ich diesmal anfange zu erzählen.«

  
_Als sein Handy klingelt, steht er an einer Kreuzung zu einem Verteilerkreis und überlegt, ob er erst seinen Mantel aus der Reinigung holen oder doch die bestellten Fachbücher holen soll. Leicht zuckt er zusammen, denn diesen Ton hat er bisher nur seltenst gehört. Der ein oder andere Passant wirft ihm einen verblüfften Blick angesichts des Klingeltons zu, doch die ignoriert er geflissentlich und beendet das Stück von Robert Folk, indem er ans Telefon geht._

_Auch die fröhliche Stimmung der Filmmusik – und ihr Witz bezüglich Greg –, kann ihn nicht aufmuntern. Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade schreibt genauso wie er, Sherlock, lieber Nachrichten. Nur im äußersten Notfall ruft er persönlich an und meistens geht es dann auch wirklich um Leben und Tod. Sofort sind alle Termine vergessen und sein Tag strickt durchgeplant._

_»Ein schiefgelaufener Raub, mindestens 15 Geiseln«, kommt Greg auch direkt auf den Punkt._

_»Wo?«_

_»Tesco Express auf der Monk Street.«_

_»Fünf Minuten«, lautet Sherlocks einfach Zusage, bevor er das Handy wegsteckt und losläuft. Der Supermarkt ist in seiner Nähe und sonst schon schnell zu erreichen, doch Sherlock wird von einem unguten Bauchgefühl gezwungen, den allerschnellsten Weg zu wählen. Ähnlich einem Parcours-Läufer springt er nicht selten über Geländer und benutzt für seinen Weg nicht nur die Gehwege, sondern auch Feuerleitern, Gebäudeflure und Parkplätze, um zu seinem Ziel zu kommen._

_Mit lautem Rufen und kräftigen Ellbogen bahnt er sich schließlich einen Weg durch die Menschentraube bis unter dem Absperrband hindurch. Die typische Stichelei von Sally Donovan ignoriert er diesmal und geht direkt zu Greg Lestrade durch. Ein Gefühl sagt ihm, dass ihm diese Geiselnahme ganz und gar nicht gefallen wird und auf seinen Instinkt konnte er sich immer verlassen. Außer bei Victor, da hat sein Instinkt völlig versagt. Liebe macht eben blind – und manchmal auch blöd._

_Und wegen seinem Instinkt ist er völlig fokussiert und klar im Kopf als er bei Greg ankommt. Panik oder komische Gefühle nützen ihm nun nichts, sie haben nur seine Sinne noch einmal geschärft._

_Die Begrüßung besteht aus einem knappen Nicken, bevor ihn ein weiterer Polizist mit einem Headset ausstattet. Dass sie ihn diesmal live in die Besprechung und Planung einbinden, bestärkt seinen Verdacht nur noch mehr, dass es ihm nicht gefallen wird._

_»Mindestens fünf Mitarbeiter in den Büroräumen und dem Lager, weitere zehn Kunden im Ladenlokal selbst«, informiert ihn einer der Männer, als er sich meldet. Beinahe muss Sherlock den Kopf darüber schütteln, dass sie zwar bei seinem Namen die Gesichter verziehen, ihn aber bei solch einer Situation unbedingt brauchen. Wenn sie ihn doch nicht leiden können und ihn für so schrecklich halten, warum erledigen sie ihren Mist dann nicht selbst? Weil sie es nicht können!_

_»Bilder von den Überwachungskameras und Eckdaten des Täters?«, fragt er nach, während Greg vor ihm eine Blaupause des Ladens ausbreitet. Was er sieht gefällt ihm ganz und gar nicht. Das sieht für ihn weniger nach einem Raub aus, dafür gäbe es strategisch bessere Läden. Es macht nicht viel Sinn einen Laden auszurauben, in dem größere Geldbeträge direkt mittels Rohrpost weitergeschickt werden. Entweder ist dieser Täter also unerfahrener, als er wirkt – damit aber auch unberechenbarer – oder aus einem anderen Grund dort. Seinen Verdacht teilt er sofort Lestrade mit, der ihn alles andere als erfreut ansieht. Natürlich nicht, macht es doch ihre Arbeit nur schwerer._

_»Historie und Name liegen uns nicht vor, Kamerabilder kommen in ca. 5 Minuten«, kommt dann die Info über das Headset. Ideal ist anders, denkt Sherlock, nutzt aber die Zeit um Greg mit ein paar eventuellen Psychen vertraut zu machen. Seine Analyse ist natürlich nicht so tief greifend wie bei einem Verhör oder nach einem längeren Gespräch, doch alleine, dass sich der Täter diesen Laden ausgesucht hat, sagt schon eine ganze Menge._

_Kurz drauf bringt dann einer der Sergeants einen Laptop, auf dem schon die Überwachungsbilder zu sehen sind. Bild eins und zwei zeigen ihm, dass es den Geiseln nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch geistig recht gut geht. Bild drei lässt ihm dafür das Blut in den Adern gefrieren._

_DI Greg Lestrade ist vielleicht der Einäugige unter den Blinden, doch auch er kann nicht deduzieren oder auch nur annähernd sehen, was Sherlock sieht. Aber er ist nicht ohne Grund Detective Inspector, er ist ziemlich gut, darin Gesichter zu lesen. Mit Besorgnis mustert er den psychologischen Berater – sollte das Ammenmärchen eben doch stimmen, dass jeder Psychiater selbst einen ›Schaden‹ hat?_

_Doch dann mustert er ihn genauer, ignoriert die weit aufgerissenen Augen, die hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und diese Mimik des Schocks. Sherlocks Blick klebt am Bildschirm, genauer gesagt an einer der Geiseln._

_»Moment den kenne ich doch«, erklärt Greg wird aber davon unterbrochen, dass Sherlock ihn sofort scharf anblickt. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht und die Chance, dass es ihm gefallen wird, steht nicht gerade hoch. Er kommt jedoch nicht dazu, diesen Satz zu beenden, zu gefesselt ist er von Sherlock Holmes._

_Ohne eine weitere Reaktion abzuwarten, geht er an Gregs Dienstwagen, in dem für ihn immer eine schusssichere Weste parat liegt. Er muss Greg nicht fragen, woher er John kennt. Das war für ihn schon klar, als er verletzt wurde und John kurz drauf von seinem ersten Tag in der Notaufnahme erzählte. Sherlock öffnet ohne zu zögern die Tür und zieht seinen Mantel aus, während er mit einem Klick das Mikrofon am Headset wieder aktiviert._

_»Keiner rührt hier heute auch nur einen Finger oder fasst einen Abzug auch nur an. Ich schwöre Ihnen, wenn hier heute etwas passiert, ohne, dass ich davon wusste und es bestätigt hätte… Sie kennen die Gerüchte, glauben Sie nicht, dass ich sie nicht auch kenne. Sie werden Ihnen danach wie schlechte Witze erscheinen, in Wahrheit kann ich noch sehr viel schlimmer sein.«_

_Es zweifelt niemand an Sherlocks Worten, denn wirklich jeder kennt die Vorwürfe und Spekulationen, die von Anderson und Donovan ausgehen, doch ebenso wird niemand die Befehlskette ignorieren. Erst als Lestrade seine Zustimmung gibt und Sherlock formal die Leitung überträgt, legen sie die Waffen nieder._

_»Dieser Mann, den Sie auf den Bildern der Überwachungskameras sehen, ist John Watson. Wenn Sie nun seine Historie ansehen, sehen Sie sich seine letzten Auslandsaufenthalte und den dazugehörigen Beruf an und bedenken Sie, als was ich arbeite. Ihr größtes Problem ist nicht der Geiselnehmer, sondern John Watson. Schauen Sie ihm in die Augen, ist das wirklich nur Angst oder nicht auch Trotz? Sie können jetzt auf der Stelle den Geiselnehmer erschießen, das kann aber bei bestimmten Menschen, mit bestimmten Historien zu Flashbacks führen. Und glauben Sie mir, dann haben sie ein Problem! Das hier ist dagegen ein Spaziergang.«_

_Sogar Donovan hält dieses Mal ihren Mund und versucht nicht, Sherlock irgendwas anzudichten. Wie die meisten hat sie zeitgleich die Information bekommen, dass sie es mit einem ehemaligen Captain zu tun haben, vermutlich erkrankt an PTBS. Eigentlich will sie noch fragen, wie man so einen labilen Mann auf die Menschheit loslassen kann, doch als sie zu Sherlock blickt, hält sie ebenso wie Greg den Atem an._

_In den ganzen Jahren, in denen Sherlock als Berater schon für New Scottland Yard tätig ist, haben Greg und Sally eines noch nie gesehen. Sherlock Holmes, wie er eine schusssichere Weste anzieht und mit völlig verschlossenem Gesicht unter dem Mantel verbirgt._

_»Fragen Sie sich bitte, wie Sie sich an seiner Stelle fühlen würden. Und nun stellen Sie sich vor, dass Sie einfach nur Ihre Ruhe wollen. Dieses Gefühl dürfen Sie mit X multiplizieren«, erklärt Sherlock, schließt den Mantel richtig und tritt langsam von den Polizeiwagen und der provisorischen Leitstelle weg._

  
Es ist nicht klar, für wen dieses Gespräch mehr Therapie ist. Für John, weil er die ganze Zeit in der Hand eines wahnwitzigen Geiselnehmers und Beinahemörders war, oder für Sherlock. Sherlock, der doch draußen stand und versucht hat alles zum Guten zu leiten und dennoch genau eines war. Draußen. Nicht drinnen bei John, um ihn zu beschützen. Für John, weil dieser beinahe sein Leben verloren hat, oder für Sherlock, weil dieser bald John verloren hätte. Die Situation ist einfach nur beschissen für beide.

Ihnen beiden tut die Aufarbeitung jedoch mehr als gut, endlich zu wissen, was wirklich geschah, beide Seiten zu kennen. Zugleich enthüllt es John auch einen weiteren Teil von Sherlocks Charakter. Dass dieser nicht nur in der Praxis arbeitet, sondern auch eine interessante Art der ›Feldforschung‹ betreibt. Dennoch macht sich John immer noch, trotz diesem nervenaufreibendem Tag, schon wieder Sorgen um **seinen** Arzt. Wo bleibt bei solch einer beruflichen Auslastung die Zeit für die Erholung?

Er weiß noch nicht recht, ob er dieses Thema einmal ansprechen soll, immerhin ist er zwar Arzt, hier aber doch ›nur‹ Patient. Die Entscheidung, ob er es heute tun soll, wird ihm abgenommen, als es dreimal resolut klopft und sich dann einfach die Tür öffnet. Gekonnt schiebt er den Gedanken zurück und nimmt sich vor, Sherlock ein andermal drauf anzusprechen.

»Ich weiß, Sie wollten nicht gestört werden Sherlock, aber nachdem ich gerade erfahren habe, was passiert ist, dachte ich…«, Mrs. Hudson spricht nicht weiter, aber das ist auch nicht nötig. Auf ihren zugegebenermaßen nicht mehr ganz jungen Händen balanciert sie ein voll beladenes Tablett. Zwei Teegläser, eine große Teekanne in die sicher drei Liter passen, ein Dose Zucker, sowie Süßstoff und eine Auswahl Kekse und Plätzchen.

Trotz des Gewichtes bringt sie alles ohne zu zögern oder auch nur etwas zu schwanken sicher zum kleinen Couchtisch und stellt es dort ab. Etwas zerknirscht schaut sie zu ihnen rüber, behält besonders John im Auge, erklärt dann, dass alles zusammen nicht auf das kleine Beistelltischchen bei den Sesseln gepasst hätte. Zwei einzelne Tassen Kaffee oder Tee sicher, aber nicht das ganze Tablett.

Schmunzelnd, aber doch noch immer leicht abwesend, erhebt sich Sherlock aus dem Sessel. John ist in der Zeit schon um den Raumtrenner herum gegangen und hat es sich auf einem der beiden Sofas gemütlich gemacht. Sherlock dagegen geht erst noch schnell zu seinem Schreibtisch, öffnet die linke obere Schublade und greift blind hinein. Triumphierend hält er eine schmale Fernsteuerung in den Händen.

Plötzlich spürt er den ganzen Tag in seinen Knochen, es ist, als wäre jede einzelne Zelle in seinem Körper müde. Es kommt scheinbar alles heraus, was er bisher mühsam unterdrückt hat. Dafür kommt es nun geballt. Nur mühsam kann er sich auf den Beinen halten. Daran diesen Tisch loszulassen und zu John zu gehen, darf er gar nicht denken. Manchmal ist atmen langweilig, manchmal ist atmen aber auch so verflucht kräftezehrend. Dennoch ist es natürlich keine Alternative, einfach das Atmen einzustellen.

Erst Mrs. Hudsons Hinweis darauf, dass es ihr Lieblingsgebäck ist, lässt seine Konzentration wieder aufflammen. Zu gut kennt er die Eigenarten ihrer Plätzchen und Kekse, die gerne besonders entspannen oder eine leichte halluzinogene Wirkung haben. Warum sollte man gewisse Pflanzen nicht verwenden, wenn man immer noch gute Kontakte zu den Händlern hat?

»Ihre Spezialplätzchen, Mrs. Hudson?«, fragt er sie mit diesem müden Ton, der aber dennoch etwas von dem Schalk hörbar macht, der ihm manchmal im Nacken sitzt.

»Ich bin Ihre Angestellte, nicht Ihre Haushälterin!«

Sherlock lacht, Sherlock lacht so sehr, dass man glauben könnte, er hätte jene speziellen Kekse doch gegessen. Es ist, was er braucht, dieser Unterton bei dem Wort Haushälterin, so als wolle sie sagen, dass sie doch nicht seine Dealerin ist. Dieses Lachen gibt ihm die nötige Kraft, um es doch bis zu John und den Plätzchen zu schaffen.

Bevor er vergisst, warum er überhaupt am Schreibtisch war, schließt er die Schublade und drückt zwei der fünf Knöpfe auf der Fernbedienung. Es spricht für John, aber gegen diesen Tag, dass er nicht reagiert, als im Sofabereich automatisch verschiedene Lichter angehen und eine Rolllade an der gesamten Fensterfront hinabfährt. Mycroft hat in seinem Behandlungsraum ganz ähnliche, nur geringfügig dicker – und abhörsicher.

 _Hoffentlich hilft es ein bisschen_ , denkt Sherlock, nachdem der Raum durch die Rolllade praktisch von der Außenwelt abgeschirmt ist. Eine Sorge weniger für den übermüdeten Geist, eine weitere Wand im Rücken.

Als Sherlock auf dem Sofa gegenüber Platz nimmt und die Beine ausstreckt, ist der Moment weg, in dem John ihn auf Entspannung und Ruhe ansprechen könnte. Nach kurzem Zögern und dem Eingießen einer Tasse heißem Kräutertee ist er so weit und beginnt zu erzählen, was bei ihm geschehen ist.

  
_In jeder anderen Situation hätte er den Mann hinter sich für seine Konzentration und Schnelligkeit beneidet, doch in dieser nicht. Eine Waffe die genau auf seine Hirnzellen ausgerichtet ist, sorgt nicht dafür, dass er sich besser fühlt. Im Gegenteil._

_Als es beginnt, ist es wie ein Flattern am Rande des Bildes, ähnlich dem, wenn der Fernseher langsam den Geist aufgibt. John merkt es nicht, es ist nicht greifbar und dennoch beginnt es damit. Sein Herz fängt an zu rasen, das Adrenalin, was zu Beginn noch dafür sorgte, dass er Mut fasste, sich konzentrierte, kurbelt seinen Fluchtinstinkt an. Ihm wird heiß und kalt zu gleich, er fühlt sich wie ein Hamster in einem zu schnell rotierenden Rad. Noch kann er im selben Rhythmus rennen, fällt nicht über seine eigenen Füße. Was jedoch kommt, wenn er aus dem Takt gerät, will er sich nicht vorstellen._

_In ihm kämpfen zwei Stimmen um Gehör, die eine Stimme will ihn zur Flucht antreiben, die andere, nicht weit weniger laut, will ihn kämpfen lassen. Es treibt ihn zur Verzweiflung, denn er kann sich noch zu gut an abgetrennte Körperteile und um ihr Leben schreiende Kameraden erinnern. Wie soll er, versehrt aus dem Militärdienst ausgeschieden, denn etwas gegen diesen wahnsinnigen Mann ausrichten? Aber wie soll er es gleichzeitig zulassen, dass wieder einmal unschuldige Menschen ihr Leben lassen müssen._

_Es ist ein Chaos in ihm, dass es ihm bang wird. Angst, Trotz, Fluchtinstinkt und Wut wechseln sich in ihm ab. Sein Herz pocht mittlerweile in einer Frequenz, die man nicht mehr ungesund nennen kann, sein Blick verschwimmt, der Fokus geht unter in einer Vielzahl von Empfindungen. Johns Körper spannt sich automatisch an, bereit loszurennen oder wahlweise auch loszuschlagen. Hauptsache raus aus dieser Situation, wer auch immer ihm in den Weg kommt, hat das Nachsehen. Einfach nur mal fünf Minuten Pause von alledem._

_Natürlich bleibt diese Handlung nicht unbemerkt, der Griff, der ihm den rechten Arm auf den Rücken drückt, verfestigt sich postwendend, die Waffe drückt noch tiefer in die weiche Haut an seiner Schläfe. Keine Aktion, die John auch nur ansatzweise beruhigt._

_Sein Atem geht schnell und flach, ist am Rande der Hyperventilation. Alles in ihm schreit danach, endlich zur Ruhe zu kommen, denn schließlich ist er nicht nur ein ehemaliger Soldat, er ist auch Arzt. Als Arzt ist ihm klar, dass zu hyperventilieren gerade nicht perfekt wäre für diese Situation. Verzweifelt sucht er einen Punkt außerhalb des Ladens, auf den er sich konzentrieren kann._

_Der Laden ist umstellt von Polizei, ebenfalls kein Anblick, der ihn beruhigt. Diese Männer und Frauen tragen Waffen, das hilft ihm nicht. Wenn er sich vorstellt, was passiert, wenn diese Männer den Laden stürmen… Falsche Richtung Watson. Wieder einmal meldet sich der Captain zu Wort, will die Situation wie auf dem Schlachtfeld regeln, John drängt ihn mit letzter Kraft zurück._

_Er will gerade den Blick abwenden, als sich draußen vor der Tür etwas rührt. Es ist nur eine Bewegung hinter den Autos und dennoch kann John den Blick nicht abwenden. Es liegt in seinem Instinkt, dass er zu Recht vermutet, dass etwas Entscheidendes passiert. Langsam kommt Bewegung in die ganze Szenerie, manche der Polizisten nehmen ihre Pistolen komplett runter. Was immer dort vorgeht, John weiß, nicht ob es ihm gefallen wird, aber zumindest lenkt es ihn von einer Waffe an seinem Kopf ab._

_Mit einer sagenhaften Ruhe tritt einer der Polizisten hinter den Wagen hervor. Es dauert einen Moment, bis John durch seine Panikattacke hindurch realisiert, wer es tatsächlich ist. Lockige dunkle Haare, Wangenknochen, die er bei beinahe jeder Sitzung verstohlen mustert, ein blauer Schal und ein schwarzer Mantel, der ihn nur noch imposanter, standhafter und vertrauenerweckender wirken lässt. Ein Mann, dem er zutrauen würde, zu Fuß nach Sibirien und zurückzulaufen. Ein Mann, bei dem er sich immer anlehnen würde. Sherlock Holmes._

_Dieser Mann strahlt eine Ruhe aus, die ihm bis ins Mark geht. Wenn er sich so dicht vor das Schaufenster stellt, kann das nur einen Grund haben. Durch die Scheibe hinweg, kann er ihm in die Augen sehen, sieht dort die Bestätigung dessen, was er erwartet hat. In diesen Augen, die scheinbar bei jeder Begegnung eine neue Nuance aufweisen, sieht er, was er sehen muss. So viel Sorge um sein Befinden, dass ihm beinahe die Luft wegbleibt. So viel Zuversicht, dass es nicht in einem Blutbad enden wird. Das Wissen, wie er sich fühlt – vielleicht auch ein Hauch von Liebe, aber das könnte er sich auch nur einbilden. Ein Hirngespinst, mehr nicht._

_Was immer es ist, was Sherlock genau erreichen will, seine Anwesenheit alleine reicht schon aus. Das Flackern verblasst, sein Blutdruck und Puls bewegen sich zurück in normale Bahnen und sein Kopf besteht nicht mehr nur aus den Flügeln ›Flucht‹ und ›Angriff‹. Während sich seine Atmung normalisiert, verschafft ihm Sherlocks Blick, das was er braucht. Sicherheit und Ruhe._

_Mit der Sicherheit kommt geistige Entspannung und Fokussierung, mit der geistigen Entspannung auch die körperliche. Zunächst lockert sich sein Schulternackenbereich, seine ganze Statur sinkt etwas in sich zusammen. Es wirkt, als habe ihn alle Kraft verlassen, vor Moriarty steht der gebrochene Mann, den er gesehen hat. Doch manches wirkt anders, als es ist. John hat nicht die Kraft, sondern nur die Anspannung verlassen. Er ist entspannt, aber konzentriert, er nimmt seine Umgebung nicht mehr durch einen Filter wahr._

_Was dann geschieht, ist mit dem bloßen Auge kaum zu erkennen, aber doch unendlich wichtig. Vielleicht ist Moriarty mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden, vielleicht ist er einer schwarzen Katze über den Weg gelaufen oder hat die Abkürzung genommen und ist unter der Leiter hindurch statt drumrum. Was immer ihm im Vorfeld passiert ist, dieser Tag verläuft für ihn nicht so, wie er es will._

_Sicher, dass dieser vorwitzige Arzt endlich seine prekäre Situation erfasst hat, löst James die Waffe etwas von dessen Kopf. Es gibt noch so schrecklich viel zu tun und er hat sich schon viel zu lange mit diesem dummen und einfältigen Mann abgegeben. Bei diesem einfachen Mann reicht ein harter Griff am Arm, um ihn in Schach zu halten._

_Der Druck an Johns Schläfe wird weniger, beinahe spürt er den Luftzug, der zwischen Lauf und Haut durchfegt. Er spürt, wie sich auf seinen Lippen ein gefährliches Grinsen ausbreitet. In einem Hauch einer Spiegelung im Fenster zur Straße kann er sein Lächeln nur zu gut sehen. Wäre er statt Arzt Schauspieler geworden, hätte er nun in diesem Augenblick perfekt bei Batman den Joker spielen können. Aber auch ohne Spiegelung ist sich John sicher, dass in seinen Augen ein gefährliches Glitzern liegt._

  
»Ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen, in diesem Moment hatte ich große Angst um«, nur knapp kann Sherlock diesen Satz aufhalten, bevor ihm ein verräterisches Du herausrutscht. Lieber ist es ihm den ganzen Satz noch einmal anzufangen und John damit vielleicht ahnen zu lassen, wie viel Angst er wirklich hatte, als dass er es ihn **wissen** lässt.

»Ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen, in diesem Moment hatte ich große Angst um Sie.«

Schon als Sherlock diesen Satz ausspricht, weiß John, dass er ihn duzen wollte; etwas, wogegen John definitiv nichts hätte. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie sich auf einer weiteren Ebene näher kommen könnten, fängt sein verräterisches Herz schon an schneller zu schlagen. Seine Beobachtung von heute Mittag blendet er hingegen lieber direkt aus, er weiß nicht, ob sein Herz noch mehr Hoffnung ertragen würde; zumindest nicht, wenn diese enttäuscht würde.

»Ich kann es mir vorstellen«, sagt John schließlich und meint es auch genauso. Noch immer kann er sich an Nächte erinnern, in denen er wach lag, weil gute Freunde noch außerhalb des Camps waren. Daran, wie er sich im Sanitätszelt fragte, ob und wie seine Kameraden diesmal zurückkommen würden.

Die Teetasse ist inzwischen geleert worden und John setzt sie ab, bevor auch er die Beine ausstreckt und sich tief in das Polster lehnt. Am Liebsten würde er einfach für ein paar Minuten schlafen, aber das kann er wohl vergessen. Erst muss das Aktuelle geklärt werden, dann kann er vielleicht endlich nach Hause gehen. Aber das ist auch gut so, John muss erst mit allem abgeschlossen haben, bis er sich seine Pause gönnen kann.

»Wie haben Sie das Ganze eigentlich erlebt?«

  
_Es ist weder Wissen noch Ahnung, vielleicht eine Vorahnung dessen, was kommen wird. Johns Augen ziert ein Ausdruck knapp zwischen Wahn und Wut, was auch immer nun passieren wird, es wird unschön. Es heißt, es wäre ein schmaler Grad zwischen Wahnsinn und unermesslicher Wut, John bewegt sich in einer Grauzone dazwischen._

_Sherlock schafft es noch gerade, in sein Headset zu sprechen, dass bloß niemand auf die Idee kommen soll, zu schießen, als das Spiel seinen Lauf nimmt und das Machtgefüge sich verändert. Der Irrsinn und Wahn in Johns Blick verflüchtigt sich, was bleibt ist nur noch der pure Ausdruck von Wut und Trotz. Moriarty, der schräg links hinter John steht und diesem den Arm in einem äußerst schmerzhaften Winkel auf den Rücken presst, kann nicht so schnell reagieren, wie es nötig wäre._

_Scheinbar ohne jedes Anzeichen für Gegenwehr kommt seine Aktion beinahe aus dem Nichts. Der linke Arm schert aus nach hinten, trifft mit dem Ellenbogen zielgenau in den Magen. Da treffen chirurgische Präzision und Kraft eines Soldaten zusammen und befördern Moriarty ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste auf den Boden. Noch während er zusammensinkt, hat sich John umgedreht und ihm die Waffe einfach aus der Hand gerissen. Mit einem Satz ist er bei ihm und wirbelt ihn um, dass er auf dem Bauch liegt. Voller Wut und Kraft drückt ihm John das Knie auf die Brustwirbelsäule und presst ihm die eigene Waffe genauso an die Schläfe, wie er sie ihm zuvor an den Kopf gehalten hatte._

_»Na Arschloch, wie fühlt sich das an?«_

_Obwohl sie nur eine Video-, nicht aber eine Tonübertragung haben, diese Worte kann er doch deutlich entziffern. In solchen Fällen lohnt es sich, dass er Wissen wie ein Schwamm aufsaugt, so wie die Fähigkeit Lippen zu lesen. John flüstert sie Moriarty scheinbar ganz leise in sein rechtes Ohr. Nicht manisch lächelnd oder hämisch, lediglich mit einem in sich verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck. Es ist offensichtlich, dass er jedes Wort so meint, wie er es sagt._

_In diesem Moment durchflutet Sherlock so eine Erleichterung aber auch Befriedigung, dass er fast laut auflacht. Wären hier außer dem Geiselnehmer und John nicht noch die ganzen Polizisten, die ihn die ganze Zeit im Blick behalten, er würde es einfach tun. So jedoch breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht nur kurz dieser Ausdruck der völligen Befriedigung aus, bevor er sich wieder verschließt und hinter seiner professionell kühlen Maske versteckt._

_Noch immer die Waffe an der Schläfe des anderen Mannes dreht John den Kopf nach hinten und verhindert so, dass Sherlock ablesen kann, was er den anderen Geiseln zurufen kann. Als eine der Geiseln aus der Warteschlange – die sich trotz der Geiselnahme, oder vielleicht genau deswegen, erstaunlich gut gehalten hat – ausbricht, in den Laden läuft und kurz drauf wiederkommt, kann Sherlock ein Schmunzeln nicht verstecken. Es braucht nur ein paar Griffe, die John scheinbar locker von der Hand gehen und Moriarty ist ein hübsch verpacktes Paket aus Mensch und Kabelbinder._

  
»Ich weiß gar nicht, woher das Wissen kam«, gibt John leicht schmunzelnd zu. Tatsächlich hat er noch nie einen Menschen mit Kabelbindern gefesselt, eigentlich noch nicht einmal mit Handschellen – wenn wurde er gefesselt, aber das ist keine Geschichte, die heute erzählt wird. Das jedoch so ein Wissen und diese Fähigkeit in ihm steckt, damit hat er nicht gerechnet.

»Vielleicht haben Sie es mal in einer Serie oder einem Film gesehen?«, schlägt Sherlock vor.

»Und dann soll ich das heute noch so gut abrufen können?«, in der Tat hat John schon von sowas gehört, es jedoch meist nicht glauben können.

»Das menschliche Gehirn ist leistungsfähiger als die meisten glauben. Es wäre durchaus möglich, dass Sie die Handgriffe einmal nebenbei gesehen und dann verinnerlicht haben. Manches nehmen wir wahr, ohne es zu merken und vergessen es danach nicht mehr.« Während Sherlock nun gerade an seine Deduktionen denkt, denkt John nicht so abstrakt. Er denkt an Wangenknochen und Lippen, die er jede Nacht in seinen Träumen nachfährt, allerdings sieht er diese ja auch oft genug.

Mit einem Mal ist John ganz müde, der Tag – sowieso nicht einer seiner besten – hängt ihm ebenso schwer in den Knochen, wie er es bei Sherlock tut. Ein Gähnen kann er nicht verbergen, er versucht es aber auch gar nicht. Wenn dir eine Waffe an den Kopf gehalten wurde, du mehrfach Angst um dein Leben hattest und zeitgleich auch noch in Liebeskummer gebadet hast, ist dir ein dämliches Gähnen so egal wie nur was. Die Schläfen massierend, nimmt er schon die Teekanne in Augenschein, als sie ihm einfach weggeschnappt wird.

»Nehmen Sie sich einen Keks und entspannen Sie sich, während Sie mir den Rest erzählen, gieße ich Ihnen noch einmal Tee nach.«

  
_Als John den Laden verlässt, sieht er zum ersten Mal die ganze Kavallerie, scheinbar steht vor ihm die gesamte Metropolitan Police. Mit erhobenen Waffen und einem sorgenvollen Blick auf ihn und die Waffe. Was er versteht. Mittlerweile ist er wieder ganz bei sich und durchaus in der Lage zu verstehen, wie es für die Polizei aussehen muss. Er sichert die Waffe, nimmt das Magazin raus und wirft es mitsamt der Waffe weit von sich, bevor er sich hinkniet._

_Alle Wut ist verraucht, einzig ein latentes Gefühl, genervt zu sein, bleibt zurück. Denn auch wenn alles vergleichsweise gut verlaufen ist und er seinen Kopf ein weiteres Mal aus der Schlinge ziehen konnte; eigentlich wollte er doch nur seine Ruhe. Doch das Gefühl, in einem Meer aus unausgesprochenen Gefühlen zu ertrinken ist wie weggespült. Denn letztlich kann solch ein Gefühl nicht dagegen ankommen, wenn man mit einer Waffe bedroht wird und bald stirbt._

_Nachdem die Sondereinsatzkräfte und die Polizei alles gesichert haben, ist Sherlock sofort bei ihm am Krankenwagen. Sie sagen beide nichts, Sherlock, der noch immer ein Headset trägt und John, eingewickelt in eine hässliche orange Schockdecke. Ein paar schlanke, aber dennoch kraftvolle Hände ziehen ihn in eine feste, beinahe knochenbrechende, Umarmung. Seine eigenen Arme schlingen sich unter dem schwarzen Mantel um die schlanke Gestalt und ziehen ihn noch näher heran, sein Kopf kommt in Sherlocks Halskuhle zum Liegen._

_Tief atmet John ein, erst so langsam wird ihm klar, wie knapp das doch heute war. Wie knapp er beinahe gestorben wäre, wie viel Glück er hatte. Wie knapp er daran war, sich selbst zu verlieren, zu etwas zu mutieren, dass er nie werden wollte. Ein tobsüchtiger, tief verletzter Soldat, der gefangen ist in einer Welt, die nicht existiert._

_Erst das Räuspern eines der Polizisten holt sie beide aus ihren Träumen zurück und lässt sie sich langsam lösen. John ist klar, wie das aussehen muss, sein Therapeut, der ihn im Arm hält, viel inniger als es sich für ein typisches Arzt-Patienten-Verhältnis gehört. Eher wie alte Freunde, wie beste Freunde, vielleicht sogar ein Hauch weit wie es ein Liebhaber tun würde. In John reift ein Verdacht, der ihm die Luft zum Atmen nimmt. Vielleicht kann es ja doch sein, dass… Immerhin hatte er schon während der Geiselnahme den Eindruck, aber wahrscheinlich ist es ja doch nur ein Hirngespinst. Proportional zu der Hoffnung, die ihm diese Umarmung schenkt, wächst aber auch die Sorge. Er will sich keinen neuen Arzt suchen und noch weniger möchte er, dass Sherlock seine Approbation verliert._

_Dann jedoch richtet er seinen Blick auf den Polizist und muss sich schwer zusammenreißen, um ihn nicht, nach einem Moment der Überlegung und schließlich des Erkennens, als Schusswunde im rechten Bein anzusprechen. Das wirkt meistens nicht sonderlich angenehm auf ehemalige Patienten. Stattdessen mustert er nur Bein und Arm, beobachtet die Bewegungsabläufe und erkennt dann, trotz Hose und dem Rest, dass scheinbar alles gut verheilt ist._

_Noch bevor der Polizist etwas sagen kann, dreht sich Sherlock schwungvoll auf seinen Fußballen um. Er nimmt in einer fließenden Bewegung das Headset ab, während er anfängt zu sprechen:_

_»Die Weste liegt wieder in Ihrem Auto, hier haben Sie das Headset wieder. Dr. John Watson, wird jetzt mit mir kommen und morgen bei Ihnen seine Aussage machen!«_

_Ohne zu zögern greift Sherlock nach Johns Hand und zieht ihn in die Höhe. Danach zieht er ihn ohne einen Blick zurück, einfach hinter sich her, vertraut aber auch blind darauf, dass er ihm folgen wird, selbst wenn er loslässt. Auf dem Weg weg von diesem Ort kann John nur wenige Gesprächsfetzen wahrnehmen, während er mit Sherlock an Polizisten und Autos vorbei hetzt. Mehrfach dringt das Wort ›Freak‹ zu ihm hoch, es dauert eine Weile, bis er begreift, wem es gilt. Eine größere Weile noch, bis er den Drang einer Polizistin eine saftige Ohrfeige zu geben hinunter gewürgt hat. Danach bemüht er sich, nicht hin, sondern wegzuhören. Dennoch bekommt er mit, dass der Anruf von einer nicht zurückverfolgbaren Telefonnummer erfolgte._

_In einem Kopf beginnt sich langsam ein Bild zusammen zu setzen. Die Puzzleteilchen drehen sich hin und her und kehren langsam an ihren angestammten Platz zurück, um ihn zu einer Erkenntnis zu bringen. John ahnt anhand der Anzahl der Teilchen, dass es doch was Größeres sein muss._

_Seltsam still ist es zwischen den Beiden, als sie endlich die Absperrung passieren. Ohne genau zu wissen wohin, folgt John einfach Sherlock, der in aller Selbstverständlichkeit vorgeht. Sherlock für sich ist zu sehr in Gedanken, um zu bemerken, dass auch John geistig nicht anwesend ist. John will Sherlock nicht loslassen, am Liebsten nie wieder. John weiß, dass es nicht richtig ist, seinen Arzt zu lieben und ist unglaublich froh, dass Sherlock draußen in Sicherheit war. Wenn er sich überlegt, was alles hätte passieren können, was alles passiert ist…_

  
Johns Gedanken kommen mit einem Mal zur Ruhe, denn Sherlock sagt etwas, dass ihn nachdenken lässt. Wie er so darüber nachdenkt, muss John ihm einfach recht geben.

»Es ist aber nichts passiert. Sie können so viel Wenn und Aber anbringen, wie Sie wollen: Nichts ist sicher. Sie können über die Straße gehen und überfahren werden. Sie könnten bei einem kurzen Spaziergang um die Häuserecke von einer herunterfallenden Flugzeugtoilette erschlagen werden. Im Leben ist nichts sicher, außer der Tod, der kommt immer.«

Sherlock lässt John noch einige Minuten, um diese Erklärung wirken zu lassen. Ihre Gehirne sind müde. Es ist ein Wunder, dass ihre Augenlider der Schwerkraft noch immer trotzen. Da darf John auch etwas länger über diesem Satz brüten.

»Aber ich schwöre Ihnen: Wenn Sie sich noch einmal in solch eine Gefahr begeben, werden Sie mich kennenlernen. Ich habe mir doch nicht monatelang so eine Mühe mit Ihnen gegeben. Dafür gesorgt, dass Sie eben nicht mehr selbstmordgefährdet sind und endlich Ihre Comfort-Zone verlassen, als dass Sie jetzt von einem billigen Supermarkträuber erschossen werden!«, setzt Sherlock nach als er registriert, dass John wieder voll da ist.

Verdutzt schauen sie sich an, keiner von beiden hat mit so einem Ausbruch gerechnet. Dann jedoch kreist das erste Schmunzeln um Johns Mundwinkel, vertieft sich zu einem schmalen Lächeln, einem Grinsen und schließlich einem ausgewachsenem Lachen. Sekunden später erfüllen zwei laute Männerlachen den Raum, es ist ein Befreiungsschlag nach diesem beklemmenden Tag.

Es ist John, der als Erstes wieder ruhiger wird. Doch endlich nach gefühlten Stunden in grauem Vergehen sitzt der Schalk wieder dort, wo er hingehört und das Leuchten ist in seine Augen zurückgekehrt. Dort ist nichts Kaltes mehr, nichts mutiges, nichts Wahnhaftes. Es ist einfach nur noch John Watson, der es faustdick hinter den Ohren hat.

Sein Blick fixiert Sherlock, ist diesmal ganz offen, verschleiert nichts mehr. Langsam hebt er die rechte Hand, führt mit ihr einen müden aber strammen Salut aus.

»Aye aye Captain!«

Wieder erfüllt ihr Lachen den Behandlungsraum. Mrs. Hudson, die draußen vorbei zur Teeküche geht, atmet erleichtert auf. Wenn ihre Jungs schon wieder lachen, kann es nicht so schlimm gewesen sein. Denn es gibt nichts, dass ein ehrliches Lachen verbergen kann – zumindest nicht vor ihr. Die Frage ist einfach nur, wie lange sie es noch vor einander verbergen können und wollen.

Eine halbe Stunde später ist auch diese Sitzung Geschichte. Die letzten Minuten verliefen ruhig, wortlos. Sherlock, der einfach müde ist und nun deutlich den Schlafmangel der letzten Tage merkt, hat keine Lust zu reden. John hingegen ist wieder wach, nicht komplett, aber wach genug. Zwei Dinge kreisen in seinem Kopf, beides kann er nur zum Teil wegschieben. Schiebt er das eine, kommt das andere zurück und umgekehrt.

Ihre Verabschiedung fällt ebenso still aus. Sie reichen sich die Hände, lächeln sich an und versuchen mit Blicken zu sagen, was sie noch nicht aussprechen können. Dass sie dabei ihre Hände einen Tick zu lange und viel zu fest halten, fällt ihnen fast gar nicht auf. Vielleicht suchen sie in einander die Bestätigung noch da zu sein, nicht tot oder weggetreten zu sein, vielleicht aber auch suchen sie in einander die Bestätigung für ihre eigenen Gefühle.

*****

John Watson ist niemand, der sich drückt, aber jetzt gerade, in diesem Moment, würde er seine Prinzipien gerne über den Haufen werfen. Denn eines der beiden Rätsel in seinem Kopf hat er aufgelöst – zumindest geht er fest davon aus –, nun muss er sich diesem nur noch stellen.

Er atmet tief durch, erinnert sich an seinen Vorsatz, nicht wegzulaufen, und klopft schließlich an die Tür. Sie ist ihm durchaus bekannt, obwohl er sie noch nie durchschritten hat. Von innen hört er ein kühles, aber keineswegs unhöfliches, herein.

Prof. Mycroft Holmes ist nicht leicht zu überraschen, dennoch schafft John Watson es in regelmäßigen Abständen. Sich seinem Bruder zu stellen und das Lauschen zuzugeben, trotz diverser Rückschläge nicht den Mut zu verlieren, auch nach so einem Tag wie heute noch aufrecht zu stehen. Es verlangt ihm Respekt ab – einen Respekt, den er in diesem Fall nur zu gerne gibt.

»Prof. Holmes? Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht?«, fragt John und bleibt dabei in der Tür stehen. Er wird es versuchen, aber im Notfall ist er eher aus der Praxis, als ein wildgewordenes Karnickel Helau rufen kann.

»Nein natürlich nicht. Dann hätte ich Ihnen das schon mitgeteilt.«

»Ich weiß nicht recht, wie ich beginnen soll. Eventuell mache ich mich damit zum völligen Affen, aber dann ist es eben so.«

Was Mycroft dann hört, verlangt ihm keinen Respekt mehr ab – eher eine Menge Hochachtung. Wie viel Grips und Verstand ein Goldfisch doch haben kann. Es ist eine Mischung aus Geheimnummern, seinen mutmaßlichen Kontakten zum SIS, Verkehrskameras und einer gewissen Sorge um seinen kleinen Bruder.

»Ich weiß also, dass damals in Kirkcaldy die Straßen menschenleer waren, an der nächsten Kreuzung hing aber eine Verkehrskamera. Zudem wurde ich in einer der besten Kliniken des Landes behandelt, obwohl diese gar keine Notfallambulanz haben. Dann kam der Anruf zur Geiselnahme bei Tesco heute nicht von einem Angestellten oder Zeugen, sondern von einer Nummer, die man nicht zurückverfolgen kann. Wenn ich jetzt beide Geschehnisse in Verbindung setze, dazu das Gefühl nehme, überwacht zu werden, gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder Ihr Bruder muss mich wegen einer ausgewachsenen Paranoia behandeln oder ich muss Ihnen danken.«

Mycroft schluckt leise, kaum vernehmbar. So direkt hat ihn noch nie jemand auf seine Machenschaften angesprochen, geschweige denn, ihm gedankt. Er kann machen, was er will für dieses Land, was er bekommt ist Respekt, jedoch kein Dank. Von bestimmten Menschen erfährt er auch, dass er ihnen Angst macht, doch ehrlicher Dank? Nie dagewesen.

Bevor er jedoch seinen Kern zeigen kann – und seinen Ruf für immer zerstören – geht er den üblichen Weg:

»Angenommen, Sie liegen mit ihrer zweiten Vermutung richtig, ergibt sich daraus noch mehr. Sie kennen meine Verbindungen und wissen, zu was ich fähig bin. Sie wissen, wen ich kontrolliere, für wen ich arbeite. Deshalb kann ich Ihnen nur eines raten: Verletzen Sie meinen Bruder niemals, oder es wird Ihnen noch leidtun.«

Eigentlich will Mycroft John Angst machen, dafür sorgen, dass seinem kleinen Bruder eben niemals etwas geschieht, doch er macht John keine Angst, wie er sieht. In seine Augen schleicht sich so ein melancholischer Schleier, sein Lächeln bleibt, aber es wird immer trauriger. Natürlich, auch John hat Geschwister, vielleicht keinen Bruder, aber eine Schwester, um die er sich sorgt.

Mit einer Aufrichtigkeit, die Mycroft in der Politik oft schmerzlich vermisst, sieht John ihm in die Augen und meint mit leiser Stimme: »Das habe ich nicht vor.«

Heimlich, ohne es zu merken, kehrt Ruhe ein in der Praxis ›Holmes & Holmes‹. So erledigt Mrs. Hudson unten die letzten Papiere und packt ihre Tasche. Dr. Sherlock Holmes ist in seinem Sprechzimmer auf dem Sofa umgefallen und schläft tief und fest. John Watson und Prof. Mycroft Holmes geben sich beinahe freundschaftlich die Hand. Nach diesem anstrengenden Tag schließen sie friedlich einen Pakt, immer auf Sherlocks Wohl bedacht zu sein.

Mycroft geleitet John noch bis zur Tür und schließt dann hinter ihm ab, der Tag war lang und die Nacht zu kurz. Er räumt seine eigenen Akten weg und holt auch aus Sherlocks Zimmer die Akten. Auf dem Rückweg weckt er seinen Bruder vorsichtig, natürlich wird dies offiziell nie stattgefunden haben. Gähnend streckt sich Sherlock und trottet dann langsam hinter Mycroft die Treppe hinauf, nur noch ab ins Bett und einen merkwürdigen Traum eines eingestürzten Turmes weiter träumen. Von all seinen Argumenten, von all den Säulen, die seinen Ich-darf-nicht-Turm stützen, ist auch die vorletzte Säule umgefallen. Aus dem Duo ›Patient‹ und ›Er liebt mich ja doch nicht‹ ist nur noch die erste Säule über. Große Teile des Turmes liegen schon in Trümmern zwischen alten umgestürzten Säulen, was noch oben steht hat kräftig Schlagseite bekommen.

Sherlocks Herz hat erkannt, was es eigentlich immer wusste:

Sherlock liebt John, John liebt Sherlock.

Zusammen sein können sie dennoch nicht, denn die allerletzte Säule steht so starr und unbeweglich wie von jeher. Es ist zum Kotzen, doch sie können es beide nicht ändern. Denn Sherlock wird John nicht im Stich lassen, niemals.

_**TBC** _

 

_[31.10.2017 // 7120 Worte]_


	11. Irgendwann im November

Die Luft ist ziemlich kalt und ein Blick in den Himmel verspricht einen Regenguss innerhalb der nächsten zehn Minuten. Dementsprechend dankbar ist John als er endlich die große Flügeltür zur Praxis erreicht und in Sicherheit ist. Er will sich gerade der Anmeldung zuwenden und Mrs. Hudson mit einem flotten Spruch begrüßen, als ihn eine Stimme aufhält:

»Hängen Sie ihre Jacke auf und kommen sie hoch!«

Die Anweisung kommt definitiv von Sherlock, der ebenso definitiv nicht da ist. Verwirrt dreht er sich im Kreis, sucht alles ab, was er sieht. Das Problem ist nicht das, was er sieht, sondern das, was er nicht sieht. Die Anmeldung ist genauso verwaist wie der Rest des Foyers, nirgendwo auch nur ein Hauch von Leben.

»Offenkundig eine Gegensprechanlage John, offenkundig!«

 _Kann man eine Gegensprechanlage schlagen wollen_ , fragt sich John und kennt im selben Augenblick die Antwort. Man kann. Nichtsdestotrotz folgt John den Anweisungen und hängt erst seine Jacke auf und wirft dann seine Mütze und die Handschuhe über die Heizung. _Jetzt noch die Schuhe ausziehen John und du bist daheim_ , spottet sein Kopf über das komische Gefühl, nach Hause zu kommen. Kann denn eine Arztpraxis mehr Zuhause sein als die eigentliche Wohnung?

Der Drang ist groß, die Schuhe auch noch stehen zu lassen und einfach auf Socken dort hochzugehen. Natürlich tut John es nicht, wenn er sich auch sicher ist, dass selbst das Sherlock nicht stören würde. Dennoch gehört es sich nicht und was sich nicht gehört, macht ein Watson nicht. _Danke Mama!_

Freundlich, eher freundschaftlich, begrüßen sie sich und nehmen den üblichen Platz am Fenster ein. Statt einem regen Gespräch oder einer Erzählung seinerseits schweigen sie sich diesmal nur an. Ihr Schweigen dehnt sich aus, schafft und füllt zugleich eine ganze Kluft zwischen ihnen. Es ist nicht so, dass sie nicht reden wollen, aber diesmal gibt es einfach nichts. Also nichts wichtiges, zumindest nichts sehr Wichtiges. Das allgemeine Chaos im Herbst halt.

»Harry hat angerufen«, fällt John spontan ein. Ein Gedanke, der im selben Moment sowohl in seinem Kopf wie auf seinen Lippen ist. In seiner Stimme ist derselbe Unglaube zu hören, wie er ihn vor wenigen Tagen am Telefon gefühlt hat.

Sherlock sagt dazu nichts, er weiß mittlerweile, dass solch ein einfacher Satz aus Johns Mund immer erst der Anfang einer Erklärung ist. Er soll sich auch diesmal nicht irren.

»Es täte ihr so leid, hat sie gesagt. Sie hat ja erst Wochen später von Nachbarn gehört, dass ich wohl vor dem Haus zusammengebrochen wäre. Überhaupt diese Nachbarn. Bin ich froh, dass Harry«, John spricht den Namen wie eine üble Erkrankung aus, »das Haus geerbt hat. Können nicht die Rettung rufen, aber hinter den Fenstern hocken und sich die Mäuler zerreißen!« John atmet kurz durch, bevor er fortfährt. »Und als sie es dann wusste, hat sie sich nicht getraut, mich anzurufen.«

»Was wollte sie denn?«, fragt Sherlock etwas todesmutig nach. Sich nach diesem verhängnisvollen März zwischen ihn und das Thema Harry zu werfen, gleicht einem Kamikazeattentat.

»Ich weiß es nicht. Harry kam mir in einem Moment in die Quere, als ich eh schon geladen war. Ich war so sauer! Ich muss so was gesagt haben wie in etwa: Ganz ehrlich Harry, schön dass du dich jetzt meldest, aber regel erst mal dein beschissenes Leben, bevor du dich wieder an mich wendest. Wenn du jemandem die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben willst, schau in den Spiegel. Ich wollte im März schon nicht kommen, aber mittlerweile bin ich froh, dass ich da war, das hat mir die Augen geöffnet.« John krallt in seiner wiedergeweckten Rage die Finger in die Armlehnen. Als er es merkt, löst er jeden Finger einzeln, zählt innerlich bis zehn und erzählt dann weiter. »Sie hat mich doch tatsächlich gefragt, warum ich gekommen bin, wenn ich nicht wollte. Ich hätte gerne ihren blöden Blick gesehen, als ich ihr erzählt habe, dass mich mein **Psychiater** gezwungen hat.«

Sherlock zuckt bei dem Wort gezwungen zusammen, aber letztendlich war es ja so. Wenn das Ergebnis zwar so war, wie erwünscht, dass John endlich damit abschließt, der Weg dorthin war… unerfreulich. Aber Sherlock hört eben auch, dass es einfach ein Fakt, aber kein Vorwurf ist.

»Ich glaube, ich habe meine Schwester noch nie so lange am Stück schweigen hören. Wahrscheinlich ist ihr in dem Moment erst aufgegangen, dass sie in den letzten Jahren kein wichtigeres Thema als sich selbst hatte. Dass Afghanistan vielleicht nicht nur für sie eine Herausforderung war. Ich habe sie dann freundlich gebeten, mich erst wieder anzurufen, wenn sie ein halbes Jahr trocken ist.«

Beide wissen, was John meint, wenn er von ›freundlich gebeten‹ spricht. Durch das Telefon angeschrien und geschimpft, dass Big Ben zu einer leisen Rezeptionsklingel verblasst wäre. Sie wissen auch, dass sechs Monate utopisch sind. Zum Entzug, zum dauerhaften Entzug, gehört auch ein Gespräch mit Freunden und Familie – und das nicht erst nach einem halben Jahr.

»Ich war so sauer und ich hab es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Dass ich als Arzt jeden gut behandeln muss, macht mir rein gar nichts. Das ist einfach so, das wusste ich schon beim Studium. Aber nur weil ich zu jedem Patienten immer so höflich wie ein vollgefressenes Einhorn sein muss, muss ich das nicht in meinem Privatleben sein.«

Sherlock versteht wohl so gut wie niemand sonst, was er meint. Gerade als Therapeut darfst du vielleicht offen und deutlich sein, aber niemals so deutlich, dass man es als unhöflich oder gemein abstempeln könnte. Fast schlimmer ist allerdings auch, wenn man zu nett ist, wer weiß, was man dann wirklich vom Patienten will. Und wenn du den ganzen Tag ausgewogen nett, aber nicht zu nett, höflich, aber nicht kalt, abgegrenzt, aber nicht unnahbar bist, hast du einfach die Schnauze voll. Zum Glück eilt ihm mittlerweile ein Ruf voraus, der es unnötig macht, auf solche Konventionen zu hören. Aber gerade in der Notaufnahme haben die wirklich guten Ärzte, die vielleicht mal unhöflich sind, unter den wahren schwarzen Schafen zu leiden.

»Als ich dann endlich aufgelegt habe und das Wasser für meinen Tee schon so herrlich gekocht hat, was passiert? Der Nachbar von der 16e schellt an und fragt in diesem liebenswürdig leisen Ton, ob ich denn auch leiser telefonieren könnte. Seine Liebste wäre genervt von meinen Problemchen«, der Sarkasmus trieft aus seinen Worten.

Als wäre seine Einzimmerwohnung nicht schon trist genug. Braune Wände, grauer Teppich, Mobiliar das zu den Grundschulzeiten seiner Urgroßeltern modern war und papierdünne Wände.

»Boah, ich bin so froh, wenn ich da raus bin. Links schreit in regelmäßigen Abständen ein Mieter seinen Fernseher an, sodass ich auch ohne Fernsehprogramm weiß, was welche Kandidatin zu welchem Bauern gesagt hat. Und rechts der Mieter aus der 16e. Ich meine, mich anbrüllen, weil ich zu laut telefoniere, aber abends dann mit der Freundin… Als würde es nicht reichen, dass das Bett dauern gegen die Wand knallt, aber mit ihrem hohen Stimmchen weiß ich nie, ob sie gerade den Koitus erlebt oder ein Meerschweinchen abgestochen wird. Dreimal täglich, sieben Tage die Woche. Sie kennen nicht zufällig einen Sexualtherapeuten?«

Anatomisch gibt es keinen Filter zwischen Hirn und Mund, es verlässt den Mund nur, was das Hirn will. Praktisch, wäre so ein Filter manchmal wirklich sinnvoll.

»Das nicht«, erwidert Sherlock, »aber ein ehemaliger Patient leitet jetzt eine Nager-Auffangstation.«

»Ob die auch wasserstoffblonde Damen mit starkem Kopulationsdrang annehmen?«, fragt John schon mit einem Glucksen in der Kehle, bevor er laut loslacht. Normalerweise spricht er ja nicht so, aber diese Nachbarn rauben ihm seine letzten Nerven. Natürlich könnte er die Situation aktiv ändern. Der Exfrau des Mannes aus 16c einfach mal erzählen, wie groß eigentlich der Fernseher ihres Exmannes ist. Schon wäre das erledigt. Oder dem aus 16e, dass es jeden Montag, Mittwoch und Freitag aus der 16c klingt, als würde ein Meerschweinchen abgestochen. Vielleicht macht er das sogar. Also, wenn er eine bezahlbare Wohnung in London gefunden hat – und genau das erzählt er auch Sherlock.

Sherlock lacht, sagt aber nichts dazu. Was sollte er auch? Dass Meerschweinchen und 16c gar nichts miteinander haben, sondern an diesen Tagen die 17-jährige Tochter zu Besuch ist? Dass Meerschweinchen dann an den anderen Tagen mit ihrem ›Freund‹ schläft, um sich zu beweisen, dass sie nicht lesbisch ist? Dass 16c eigentlich nur mit dem Fernseher streitet, weil in dieser Sendung seine Exfrau einem anderen Kerl schöne Augen macht? Dass der Mann aus der Sendung eigentlich eine Affäre mit der Produktionsassistenz hat? Soll er ihm das wirklich alles sagen?

Die Stunde vergeht ohne weitere großartige Erkenntnisse. Sie reden über das Wetter – schade, dass es schon so kalt ist, der Garten ist so toll –, Fußball – »Deutschland hat gewonnen.«, »Aha.«, »Hm.« – und zu guter Letzt Weihnachtsbeleuchtung vor Totensonntag – »Nein!«, »Doch!«, »Oh.«. Zwischendrin wird dann das Weltgeschehen in wenigen Sätzen abgekanzelt – »Italien ist nicht bei der WM dabei.« »Schade keine Pasta.« –, die Politik behandelt und wieder über das Wetter gesprochen. Die Stimmung ist gelöst, doch die Themen diesmal beschränkt.

Erst als John sich schon verabschiedet hat und in der Tür steht, fällt ihm ein, was er fragen wollte:

»Ach Moment, Dr. Holmes. Das geistert mir schon die letzten Sitzungen durch den Kopf. Ich hoffe, ich maße mir nicht zu viel an«, da kommt er wieder durch, der diplomatische Arzt, »aber haben sie überhaupt noch Zeit zur Entspannung?«

Der durchgetaktete Terminplaner, die Patienten, die doch noch dazwischen geschoben werden, die Einsätze für New Scottland Yard. Wo bleibt da die Zeit, um zur Ruhe zu kommen? Nicht, dass Sherlock selbst bald einen Arzt braucht.

Die Antwort kommt so schnell, dass sie nicht vorbereitet oder gelogen sein kann:

»Ich spiele Violine.«

Und das glaubt John sofort, irgendwie passt es zu Sherlock.

In Gedanken bei Sherlocks langen und filigranen Fingern – und der Frage ob sie wohl auf anderen ›Dingen‹ genauso gut wie auf einer Geige spielen – verlässt er rotwangig die Praxis. Handschuhe und Mütze liegen vergessen auf der Heizung, ihm ist so warm, dass er sie nicht vermisst.

_**TBC** _

 

_[30.11.2017 // 1647 Worte]_


	12. Irgendwann im Dezember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auch hier habe ich mir Zeit gelassen, Zeit die nie so lang werden sollte, die aber nötig war. Heute habe ich endlich nicht mehr mit einem "Ich muss endlich", sondern mit purem Wunsch an diesem Projekt gesessen und das zu einem guten Abschluss gebracht. Jedenfalls glaube ich, dass er gut ist.
> 
> Ich verabschiede mich mit einem lachenden und einem tränenden Auge. In diesem letzten Jahr habe ich so oft die Geschichte in meinem Kopf gewälzt, mit diesen Sturköpfen mitgelacht und auch mitgeweint. Manchmal meine persönlichen Empfindungen was Weltgeschehen anging auf John verlagert, mir die Seele frei geschrieben und dennoch "seine" Worte benutzt. Ich habe mich in diesem letzten Jahr aber auch immer weiter von Sherlock BBC entfernt, die Charaktere mir zu eigen gemacht und mich schließlich in Gedanken von der Vorlage gelöst. Ich möchte nicht sagen, dass ich nie wieder etwas zu Sherlock schreiben werde, aber es wird dauern und vielleicht den ein oder anderen Ausflug in andere Fandoms erfordern.
> 
> Ich hoffe ihr vergesst mich nicht und wir lesen uns irgendwann mal wieder.
> 
> Und nun, auf ein Letztes:

Wenn dein Leben an dir vorbei zieht, stirbst du meistens, zumindest stellt man es so in Filmen da. John stirbt nicht, dennoch hat er das Gefühl, dass sein Leben nun vorbei ist. Sein Herzschlag setzt aus, rumpelt unrund dahin. Sein Kopf sucht zu verarbeiten, was sein Herz längst verstanden hat. Er versteht es nicht, wieso jetzt? Wieso muss nach einem traurigschönen Jahr alles zu Ende sein? Warum hat er kein Glück verdient?  
  
Aber drehen wir die Uhr eine halbe Stunde zurück. Dreißig Minuten, die ein Leben vielleicht nicht beenden, wohl aber verändern.  
  
*****  
  
Johns Gang ist schnell aber nicht hektisch. Er flüchtet nicht, wie so oft in diesem Jahr, er ist nicht voller Trauer, wie so oft in diesem Jahr. Er ist voller Vorfreude und Hoffnung. Wenn er nur zurückdenkt, was alles in diesem Jahr passiert ist. Was auf der Welt passiert ist, was ihm passiert ist, was  **mit  **ihm passiert ist.  
  
Energisch stößt er die Tür auf, würdigt die dezente Weihnachtsdekoration keines Blickes und marschiert mit einem freundlichen Nicken und Lächeln an Mrs. Hudson vorbei. Beinahe springt er die Treppenstufen hoch, registriert währenddessen, dass er damals noch einen Stock brauchte. Beflügelt davon, was sich schon alles geändert hat und dem, was sich vielleicht noch ändern wird, fliegt er die Treppe praktisch rauf und klopft schon an die Tür, bevor er es überhaupt registriert hat.  
  
Er ist so euphorisch, dass es einen Moment dauert, bis ihm auffällt, dass er gegen Papier geklopft hat. Verwirrt hebt er den Blick und starrt auf einen handschriftlich verfassten Zettel, der deutlich macht, dass Sherlock mit einem solchen Ansturm gerechnet hat.  
  
»Falsche Tür Watson, bin im Garten!« Hat ihm der Zettel einen Dämpfer verpasst, so sorgt die saloppe Art seines Arztes für einen Endorphinrausch. Schneller noch als er hoch gerannt ist, wetzt er wieder herunter. Mrs. Hudson an ihrer Theke lacht sich nur heimlich ins Fäustchen – sie wusste ebenso, wie der letzte Termin dieses Jahr ablaufen würde. Nur von der schweren Gartentür wird er aufgehalten – und von der Kälte, die ihm wieder mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht schlägt.  
  
Einen Moment bleibt er stehen, muss sich erst an die Kälte gewöhnen. So kalt ist es eigentlich gar nicht, aber wenn man so euphorisch von der Wärme nach draußen kommt, ist das nicht sehr amüsant. Es vergehen ein paar Sekunden, bis sich der Wind nicht mehr schneidend auf seiner Haut anfühlt. John kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass Sherlock irgendwo im Freien auf ihn warten wird. Mit der Zeit kühlt der Körper eben auch aus.  
  
_Erzählte Sherlock nicht etwas von einem Gartenhäuschen oder so?_  
  
Also folgt John einfach dem breiteren Hauptweg und schaut nicht in alle kleinen Abzweigungen. Sinn macht eigentlich nur dieses kleine Häuschen und das wird man nicht über einen kleinen Seitenweg erreichen. Je weiter, je tiefer, John über diesen Weg in den Garten dringt, desto faszinierter ist er.  
  
Natürlich wusste John, dass der Garten ziemlich weitläufig ist, doch wie sehr, wird ihm erst jetzt klar. Die meiste Zeit hielten sie sich nur wenige Meter von der Praxis entfernt auf. Ihm kam auch nie die Idee, sich genauer umzusehen oder die Größenverhältnisse einzuschätzen, warum sollte er das auch in einem sicheren Hafen? Diesen Fleck Erde noch Garten, oder eben Therapiegarten, zu nennen kommt ihm falsch vor.  
  
Mitten in London, eingebettet zwischen all den Häusern findet sich ein ganzer privater Park. Dennoch bleibt John bei dem Wort Therapiegarten, das verwendet er so lange, dass er es nicht mehr ändern möchte oder kann. Außerdem spricht auch Sherlock immer wieder einfach nur von dem Garten, also wird das schon korrekt sein.  
  
Nur für den Hauch einer Sekunde fragt er sich, wo die beiden Brüder das ganze Geld für das Anwesen her haben. Alleine die Praxis- und Büroräume sind ja schon ein kleines Platzwunder, das vermutlich mehr gekostet hat, als er sich auch nur vorstellen kann. Doch der Garten macht es ihm bald schon ziemlich schwer an so was wie Geld zu denken, wenn überall mal wieder was blüht. Zwischen Episoden von trockenem Braun oder immergrünen Pflanzen zeigt sich dann wieder ein kleines Farbenwunder.  
  
So verwinkelt und verschnörkelt, der Garten an manchen Stellen auch wirkt, teilweise fast der Natur überlassen, so schnurgrade zieht sich der Hauptweg durch den Garten. Dennoch fällt es John schwer, sein Ziel im Auge zu behalten, am Wegesrand erregt immer irgendwas seine Aufmerksamkeit. Mal sind es besonders schöne Rosen, ein anderes Mal fantastisch anmutende blühende Gewächse und einmal sogar ein Teich mit Koikarpfen.  
  
Irgendwann tritt er durch einen mit Efeu bewachsenen Torbogen und blickt völlig gebannt auf ein Gebilde, das er hier nicht erwartet hätte. Natürlich sind ein solch großes Gebäude, allein für zwei Ärzte, und dieser gigantische Garten schon völlig überraschend für Londoner Verhältnisse. Eben weil es so verblüffend ist, immer noch so surreal, überwältigt ihn der Anblick der Saline komplett.  
  
Mit etwas Abstand zur Rückwand des nächsten Reihenhauses erhebt sich die Saline auf schätzungsweise sechs Meter in die Höhe. Langsam, aber doch mit einem ständigen Rauschen fließt das Wasser ein Gebilde aus wabenweise zusammengefügten Ästen hinunter – zumindest sieht es nach Ästen aus. Das Wasser ergießt sich in ein breites Becken, das umrandet wird von kleinen naturbelassenen Steinen.  
  
Direkt am Becken sitzt Sherlock so entspannt auf einer Betonbank, dass John beinahe erwartet, dass die Beine im Wasser baumeln. Tatsächlich hat Sherlock die Beine weit von sich gestreckt, die Arme locker neben sich fallen lassen und atmet mit geschlossenen Augen tief ein und aus. Er steckt wie immer in der obligatorischen dunklen Anzughose, einzig sein violettes Hemd – dessen Knopfleise ein Stück zu weit geöffnet ist um völlig professionell zu wirken – und die zerzausten Haare zerstören das festgefahrene Bild von Sherlock Holmes.  
  
Ohne Worte setzt sich John neben Sherlock auf die Bank – und das, obwohl es ihm an Fragen nicht mangeln würde. Ob das hier auch Entspannung ist, warum sie sich im Garten treffen, wie eine Saline in einen Garten mitten in London kommt, und warum – verdammt noch mal – Sherlock bei dem Wetter nur ein Hemd anhat. Die Frage allerdings, ob seine Haare morgens wohl genauso zerwühlt sind, stellt er lieber nicht. Dementsprechend bleibt alles ungesagt.  
  
Ein Moment vergeht, ihm folgt ein zweiter, ein dritter, bis John kurz davor ist aufzustehen – es ist ihm viel zu kalt. Wenn er das gewusst hätte, wäre nicht ohne seine dicke Jacke und einen seiner warmen Pullis aus dem Haus gegangen.  
  
»Es ist Medizin und Entspannung John. Eine Wohltat für eine geschundene Raucherlunge«, sagt Sherlock und steht in dem Moment auf, in dem John es tun will. Tatsächlich klingt seine Stimme etwas weniger kratzig, als sie es sonst tut. Auch das leise knirschen, das er in den letzten Wochen gehört und auf eine verschleppte Erkältung geschoben hat, ist verklungen. Auf die Begrüßung verzichten sie, die ist irgendwie im Sitzen wortlos passiert.  
  
»Kommen Sie John«, verlangt Sherlock und geht um das Becken herum durch einen an der linken Seite in die Hecke eingelassenen Durchgang. Der Untergrund ändert sich – wie so häufig in diesem Garten – von glattem hellem Pflasterstein in festgetretenen graubraunen Kiesel. Das Häuschchen, das John erwartet, entpuppt sich nicht, als das was er dachte. Eine einfache Holzhütte, irgendwo am Rand – ihm hätte klar sein sollen, dass hier eigentlich nichts einfach ist. Viel mehr kann man es mit einem Poolhaus der Oberschicht vergleichen, wenn es dafür auch wieder etwas zu klein ist.  
  
Links und rechts an den Ecken sind zwei Wandlampen angebracht die mit ihren bunten Tiffany-Gläsern einfach nicht zu einer Laube passen wollen, aber wie John schon feststellte, eine Laube ist es nicht. Als Sherlock die Tür öffnet, eine Glastür von innen behangen mit blickdichtem blauen Stoff, strömt eine wohlige Wärme hinaus, die ganz sicher nicht von einem einzigen Heizlüfter stammt.  
  
Der Innenraum ist alles, was sonst für Prof. Mycroft Holmes und Dr. Sherlock Holmes nicht typisch ist. Die Sofas passen farblich so zusammen wie Tausendfüßler und Pottwal. Es ist nicht aufeinander abgestimmt, genau ausgeklügelt oder folgt einem System, nichts in dieser Art. Der ganze, Wohnbereich trifft es vielleicht am besten, sieht aus als hätten sich ein Anhänger des Holy-Festivals und eine Siebzigerjahre-Batik-Lady überall miteinander vergnügt.  
  
Nach ein paar Sekunden, die seine Augen brauchen um irgendwas in diesem Farbchaos zu erkennen, nimmt John auf einem türkisblauen Sitzkissen Platz, das passenderweise auf einem pinken flauschigen Läufer liegt, während Sherlock auch an den Fenstern die Vorhänge zu zieht. Die Vorhänge, sind in diesem Fall wieder tiefblaue Stoffbahnen, die nur von Kordeln seitlich der Fenster festgehalten werden. Sherlock löst diese mit einem Griff und taucht so den ganzen Raum in eine plötzliche Dämmerung die Konturen und Farben verwischen lässt.  
  
Regungslos bleibt John sitzen, hat keine Lust sich ein Körperteil an einem der, im Halbkreis stehenden, Sofas zu stoßen oder einfach den marokkanischen Teetisch formvollendet mit seinem Körper abzuräumen. Leise Schritte sind zu vernehmen, bevor mit einem Klick genau über dem Tischchen ein großer Leuchter angeht. Gefühlt tausend Glassteine brechen das Licht in jede Schattierung und Farbe, die das menschliche Auge verarbeiten kann.  
  
Es ist John schlicht zu viel. Seine Augen müssen sich noch immer an die wilden Farbmischungen auf Boden und Polstern einstellen, da hat er keine Hirnkapazität mehr für Lichtmuster an den Wänden über. Mit aufgerissenen Augen und heruntergefallener Kinnlade versucht er, irgendwie einen Sinn im Chaos zu finden – als das Licht auch schon wieder verlischt.  
  
Sherlock, der Johns Reizüberflutung mitbekommen hat, hat sofort wieder den Leuchter ausgeschaltet. Eigentlich hätte er das wissen müssen, denkt er zumindest. Langsam betätigt er einen kleinen Drehschalter und offenbart damit eine zweite Lichtquelle. Im ganzen Raum sind Strahler in die Decke eingelassen, die den Raum zwar gleichmäßig erhellen, aber nicht die Blicke auf sich ziehen. Sherlock wählt eine Lichtfarbe, ähnlich der von Kerzenschein, aber doch viel heller.  
  
Erleichtert schließt John kurz die Augen, bevor er sie wieder öffnet und sich dann ruhig umblickt. Der Raum liegt in diesem diffusen Licht da, das sonst nur Kerzen erzeugen können, ist dabei aber doch so ausgeleuchtet, dass er alles und jeden erkennen kann.  
  
Sherlock lässt sich ganz nah bei ihm auf ein benachbartes Sitzkissen fallen – viel näher als es professionell und schicklich ist. Die Situation ist irgendwie angespannt. Es ist, als hätte sich mit diesem Ortswechsel all die Spannung der letzten Monate zwischen ihnen entladen, als würde die Luft flirren in der Erwartung dessen, was unter ihnen geschehen kann und muss. Es ist eine seltsame Stimmung irgendwo zwischen ›Ja Herr Doktor‹ und ›Gott, du weißt gar nicht, wie lange ich dich schon unter mir will‹. Es ist eine Stimmung des Hosen runterlassens, ob psychisch oder physisch ist John sich noch nicht sicher.  
  
Doch wie es so oft ist, ein Satz kann entscheidend sein. Sherlock schluckt die Anspannung wieder einmal hinunter, denkt sich, dass es dafür vielleicht einen besseren Zeitpunkt gibt. Er sagt die Worte, die Ehemänner erzittern, feste Freunde erblassen lassen:  
  
»Wir müssen reden.«  
  
Johns Anspannung verflüchtigt sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere, ist so schnell weg, wie sie sich entladen hat. Pheromone die auf Glück und Erregung schließen lassen weichen einer Flut von Angstschweiß. Sein Herz beginnt unangenehm zu pochen, die Atmung wird unregelmäßig, sein Instinkt sagt ihm, dass er verloren hat.  
  
Es folgt eine Aufstellung von Erfolgen und Niederlagen, von Hochs und Tiefs. John kann ihr nur bedingt folgen, bekommt nur am Rand mit, dass von seinem Zusammenbruch im Juni die Rede ist, doch das meiste verhallt irgendwo zwischen den Ohren. Schließlich ändert sich Sherlocks Stimme und John hört doch wieder aufmerksamer zu, im Bauch ein Gefühl von Grauen.  
  
»Aber egal, wie viel wir dieses Jahr geschafft haben«, Sherlock holt Luft, knetet seine Hände und macht damit John eine Heidenangst. Schließlich lässt er es mit einem tiefen Ausatmen, das irgendwo zwischen Trauer und Befreiung liegt, raus. »Ich kann sie nicht weiter behandeln.«  
  
Wenn dein Leben an dir vorbei zieht, stirbst du meistens, zumindest stellt man es so in Filmen da. John stirbt nicht, dennoch hat er das Gefühl, dass sein Leben nun vorbei ist. Sein Herzschlag setzt aus, rumpelt unrund dahin. Sein Kopf sucht zu verarbeiten, was sein Herz längst verstanden hat. Er versteht es nicht, wieso jetzt? Wieso muss nach einem traurigschönen Jahr alles zu Ende sein? Warum hat er kein Glück verdient?  
  
Er zwingt sich mit jeder Technik, die er irgendwann einmal gelernt hat, nicht in eine teilnahmslose Lethargie zu verfallen. Nur durchhalten bis er zu Hause ist und dort dann zusammenbrechen. Nicht heute, nicht hier. Nicht vor Sherlock ›fucking‹ Holmes. Niemals. Die Tränen steigen ihm in die Augen, füllen sie soweit, dass es ein physikalisches Wunder ist, dass er  **nicht  **weint. Er versucht noch immer aufmerksam zuzuhören, denn Sherlock hat noch nie etwas Unwichtiges gesagt, auch wenn John es heute nicht hören will. Aber vielleicht kann er ihn ja noch irgendwie umstimmen!  
  
»Ich würde Ihnen gerne sagen, dass Sie austherapiert sind, aber das wäre eine Lüge. Ich kann nur sagen, dass ich Sie einfach nicht weiterbehandeln kann. Ich habe in den letzten Wochen und Monaten Idee um Idee gesucht und verworfen, wie ich das hier verhindern kann, aber es geht einfach nicht anders. Das Einzige, was ich noch für Sie tun kann, ist sie an einen renommierten Kollegen zu überweisen, der Sie nahtlos übernehmen kann.«  
  
Taubheit, das und nichts anderes spürt er, als er den Überweisungsschein entgegennimmt – Gott allein weiß, wo Sherlock den verwahrt hat ohne ihn zu knicken. Taubheit und Übelkeit wechseln sich ab, machen John deutlich, dass sie von nun an seine ständigen Begleiter werden. Zumindest bis er den Schein liest.  
  
Die Tränen rollen, sie rollen wie noch nie. Gott, wie er diesen Mann hasst, der neben ihm sitzt. Gott, wie er diesen Mann liebt, der neben ihm sitzt. Er weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Die Geste dahinter ist so deutlich, dass es ihm die Sprache verschlägt. Der Schein segelt unbemerkt zu Boden, bleibt liegen zwischen grausig grünen Gruselpolstern und einem riesig roten Rattan-Pfauensessel.  
  
Soll er aufspringen und vor Freude schreien, oder doch Sherlock in die Arme fliegen? Was kann er tun, dass er nicht wirkt, wie ein pubertierendes Etwas? So lange hat er auf diesen Moment gewartet, dass er nun nicht weiß, was er noch tun oder sagen kann. Sherlock hingegen sitzt dort immer nervöser, ist längst nicht mehr sein analytisches Selbst, sondern voller Angst und Nervosität.  
  
»Wenn Du«, Sherlock atmet auf, bei dieser neuen und doch so vertraulichen Anrede. »Wenn Du, nicht mehr mein Arzt bist und ich nicht mehr dein Patient… Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?« John sagt das noch schüchtern, noch mit dieser Restangst, dass er sich doch geirrt hat.  
  
Sherlock lacht, er lacht so frei und unbeschwert, dass es schon beinahe manisch wird. Doch er lacht nur kurz, bevor er doch wieder ernst wird. Die Situation erfordert es, dass er John nicht unnötig lange warten lässt. Er wäre selbst gerade beinahe tausend Tode gestorben, dass muss er seinem John nicht auch antun. Nicht, dass er überhaupt die Geduld dazu hätte.  
  
»Muss ich bis heute Abend warten?«  
  
Plötzlich, mit diesen Worten von Sherlock, ist der Damm gebrochen. Die Anspannung, das Knistern, alles was sie so mühsam weggeschlossen und verleugnet haben bricht sich Bahn. In einer fließenden Bewegung ist Sherlock von seinem Sitzkissen gefallen und gestoßen, Hände verkeilen sich in Haaren und Gürtellaschen, Lippen verschmelzen zu einer Einheit.  
  
Es ist kein harmloses Herantasten, kein austesten, kein zärtlicher Kuss. Es ist eine Knutscherei in der sich Frust, Wut und auch Erregung der letzten zwölf Monate entlädt, es ist alles aber nicht harmlos und zart – es ist nötig. Hände schieben sich zwischen Hose und Hemd, fahren über wohligwarme weiche Haut. Hände halten inne.  
  
Sherlock schiebt John von sich, bevor sie diesen Raum zweckentfremden. Immerhin muss er hier noch Sitzungen ohne rote Wangen abhalten können. Stattdessen steht er schwungvoll auf, zieht John mit sich hoch und direkt aus der Tür. Diesmal merken sie die Kälte nicht, stolpern einfach aneinandergeklammert in die Richtung, in der die Praxis liegen muss. Erst an der Tür, lösen sie sich von einander, versuchen noch einen Funken Anstand zu erwecken.  
  
Auch wenn Mrs. Hudson ihre Gesichter nicht lesen könnte, was sie hervorragend kann, wäre klar, was passiert ist. Die Lippen geschwollen, das Hemd vielleicht so grade eben in der Hose und die Haare wild wie ein Vogelnest. John muss nicht fragen wohin, er stolpert Sherlock einfach hinterher, die Treppe hoch. Doch diesmal führt sie ihr Weg nicht in Sherlocks Behandlungsraum, sondern in den Aufenthaltsraum. Ein wenig verwundert ist John doch, auch zwischen all den neuen Gedanken und dem aufregenden Gefühl, all seine Wünsche und Hoffnung mit Sherlock ausführen zu können.  
  
Erst als Sherlock die zweite Tür öffnet und John eine weitere Treppe zu etwas zeigt, dass verdächtig nach Wohntrakt aussieht, versteht John alles. An diesem Abend und in der Nacht – und auch am nächsten Tag – wird Sherlocks Schlafzimmer auf eine Weise eingeweiht, für die es nie gedacht war. Und während sie sich dort oben austoben, und tun, was schon so lange überfällig war, sitzt Mycroft in seinem Behandlungszimmer und bekommt ein Hörspiel geboten, das er nie wollte. Was bleibt ist die Frage, wie er im Januar seinem neuen Patienten in die Augen schauen will.  
  
Dennoch, obwohl er sich vielleicht ärgern sollte, dass Sherlock ihr privates Refugium mit John teilt, kann er nichts gegen das Lächeln tun, das sich dabei auf seine Lippen schleicht. Es ist nur ganz zart da und dennoch der beste Beweis für die große Freude, die Mycroft gerade empfindet. Vielleicht sollte er seine Termine lieber absagen und auch endlich den Mut beweisen, den John und sein Bruder gerade über ihm ausleben. Nicht dass auch er noch ein Jahr zwischen Hoffen und Bangen verbringen muss.  
  


_ Ende _

  
  


_ [20.03.2018 // 2920 Worte] _


End file.
